


Tranches de vie

by Luma_az



Series: Les Maraudeurs à Poudlard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Marauders, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma_az/pseuds/Luma_az
Summary: Sirius et Rémus sortent ensemble. Voici quelques drabbles, mois par mois, sur des scènes de leur vie quotidienne à Poudlard. Attendez-vous à beaucoup de guimauve, une dose de n'importe quoi et un zeste de drama pour corser le tout. Slash Sirius/Rémus (bien sûr) avec un léger lemon, et un peu de James/Lily.





	1. 5ème année, mois de mai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : aucun des éléments de cette histoire ne m'appartient, puisque tout vient de la très grande J.K.Rowling  
> Note : Je voulais garder un coté léger aux histoires, et j'ai complètement mis de coté les histoires avec Rogue (que ce soit son entrée dans la cabane hurlante ou sa dispute avec Lily) et la guerre qui couve à coté. Même si ce sont de très bons ressorts dramatiques et j'aime beaucoup les retrouver dans d'autres histoires, j'aurai du mal à les traiter en format textes courts, et je voulais vraiment rester sur quelque chose de mignon. Niveau drama, j'ai seulement gardé le délire des Sang-Purs et de la famille Black. Une deuxième version devait sortir il y a un certain temps maintenant, je compte toujours la faire, mais j'ai encore du mal à trouver le temps...  
> Note 2 : Je dis des drabbles, mais pas au sens strict, ils ne font pas 100 mots piles chacun. Disons que ce sont des textes très courts.  
> Note 3 (promis après j'arrête) : cette histoire est logiquement la suite de "Lupinologie - niveau avancé", mais ce n'est pas obligé de l'avoir lue avant. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, libres comme des oiseaux, tout ça tout ça.

5ème année, mois de Mai :

Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin commencèrent à sortir ensemble au mois de mai de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Discrètement - si on peut considérer que Sirius soit capable de discrétion. Disons que la tour des Griffondors entière était témoin de ses déclarations enflammées, en général acceptées avec un doux sourire par Rémus, qui retournait ensuite à ses livres.  
Ce dernier avait grandi parmi les Moldus et avait beaucoup de mal à afficher sa relation amoureuse avec un autre garçon. Sans vouloir la nier, il gardait ses mots doux pour les moments intimes, et avait convaincu Sirius de ne pas l'embrasser en public. Son petit ami, déçu par ce manque de ferveur, se consolait en le prenant dans ses bras pour un oui ou pour un non.  
Bref, aux yeux des autres Griffondors, leur relation n'avait absolument pas changée.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Hé, Peter ! s'exclama Nancy Tegan en rattrapant Peter Pettigrow dans le couloir.  
Ravi d'être interpellé par la jolie blonde, Peter déchanta lorsqu'elle lui demanda, en désignant Sirius et Rémus :  
‒ C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Ils sortent ensemble ?  
‒ Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
‒ Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'ils racontaient ça pour faire leurs intéressants... Enfin, surtout Sirius... Tu sais, pour mieux attirer l'attention des filles... Tu penses que si je tente d'en draguer un, ça va vraiment fâcher l'autre ?  
Un instant, Peter hésita à l'encourager à le faire. Il était déçu de voir qu'une fois de plus, une fille ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour tenter de se rapprocher de ses amis, et agacé de l'arrogance avec laquelle celle-ci pensait s'immiscer dans un couple. Ça pourrait être drôle de la voir se faire rembarrer.  
D'un autre coté, entre un loup-garou et un Black, difficile de dire lequel serait le plus dangereux, mais dans les deux cas les rendre sciemment jaloux serait stupide, il répondit donc joyeusement :  
‒ Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, si tu te sens des tendances suicidaires !"  
Vexée, Nancy reparti en soufflant dans l'autre direction, et ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

La nouvelle s'était répandue jusqu'aux Serpentards, et une tripotée de Black et cousins des Black, à des degrés divers et compliqués, s'estimèrent outragés par ce choix. Sirius, une fois de plus, déshonorait sa noble et ancienne famille. Bien qu'on puisse le considérer comme trop jeune pour que ce soit réellement grave et définitif - après tout par le passé il s'était déjà affiché avec quelques sorcières dont le pedigree était tout sauf irréprochable.  
Mais là, clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait l'épouser, son Sang-Mêlé miteux, qui non content d'être impur et maladif, se permettait aussi d'être pauvre... Plus d'un sang noble ne fit qu'un tour avant que son propriétaire n'écrive une lettre rageuse à ses parents pour dénoncer cette liaison.  
Et plusieurs demoiselles, dont les parents étaient engagés en pleines tractations de fiançailles avec la Maison Black tout en hésitant entre Sirius et son frère Régulus, furent les premières à se plaindre de voir ce Lupin sorti de nulle part piétiner leurs plates-bandes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Au petit déjeuner, Sirius eut la surprise de recevoir une Beuglante.  
Enfin, surprise était un bien grand mot. Il s'attendait à ce que les Black soient furieux. Mais pas à ce qu'ils lavent leur linge sale en public - sa mère avait dû s'étrangler de rage.  
La lettre rouge fumante s'ouvrit et hurla son contenu ordurier - oui, c'était bien sa mère, et jamais avant ce jour il ne l'avait entendu hurler ainsi. Elle avait dû refuser de prendre ses médicaments depuis quelques temps.  
"COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER FAIRE ÇA, FILS INDIGNE ! TU NOUS HUMILIES ! TES FRASQUES ONT FAIT LE TOUR DU MONDE MAGIQUE ET NOUS NE POURRONS JAMAIS REGARDER EN FACE LES AUTRES SANG-PURS, À CAUSE DE TOI ! ... "  
Sirius regarda du coté des professeurs, espérant qu'ils interviennent. Normalement ils laissaient toujours les Beuglantes des parents remplir leur rôle éducatif de sonnage de cloches, mais ils savaient que Mme Black allait sortir des horreurs qui n'avaient pas à être exposées en place publique. Et effectivement, McGonagall se levait, sourcils froncés, anticipant la catastrophe.  
Pas assez rapidement cependant pour empêcher la Beuglante de déverser son fiel contre son Sang-Mêlé de petit ami : "... AVEC UN MOINS-QUE-RIEN FILS DE MOLDUE AU SANG IMMONDE..."  
Même s'il savait que c'était voué à l'échec - les sortilèges des Beuglantes sont extrêmement résistants - Sirius tenta de la réduire au silence par tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête, pendant que la voix hypertrophiée continuait à débiter : "... TU NE DEVRAIS MÊME PAS ADRESSER LA PAROLE A CE CHIEN DE..."  
Une explosion retentit alors, faisant voler cette maudite Beuglante en minuscules éclats de papier rouge. Et non, ce n'était pas McGonagall qui venait de la détruire, mais bien Rémus, qui voyant l'air stupéfait de Sirius fit mine de souffler sur sa baguette et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas, Sirius serait retombé amoureux sur-le-champ.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Attends, tu veux dire que tu connaissais un sortilège explosif assez puissant pour souffler une Beuglante et que tu ne nous l'as jamais appris ? demanda Sirius une fois que son cerveau se fut remis en marche.  
‒ Manifestement, soupira son petit ami.  
‒ Mais pourquoi ?  
‒ Parce que j'aime cette école et que j'aimerai éviter sa destructions "accidentelle" made in Maraudeurs."  
Maraudeurs qui, bien sûr, protestèrent en chœur. Jamais ils ne feraient de dégâts à leur chère Poudlard.  
Juste aux donjons des Serpentards.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sirius," dit un matin Rémus très sérieux," je peux te dire un truc ?  
‒ Bien sûr, mon chéri, tout ce que tu veux.  
‒ Tu sais, depuis qu'on sort ensemble tu m'agrippes assez facilement.  
‒ Attends, j'ai pas droit aux baisers en public, tu ne vas pas me priver de câlins non plus !  
‒ Non, non, j'aime beaucoup que tu me prennes dans tes bras, vraiment. Mais tu vois... enfin, tu es très sociable, comme gars. Très populaire. Tu es toujours en train de parler à plein de gens, que ce soit dans la salle commune, dans les couloirs... en classe aussi, au passage...  
‒ Et alors ?  
‒ Et alors, tu es... expressif, quand tu parles. Théâtral. Passionné. Et j'aime ça, hein, c'est un trait de caractère qui me plait beaucoup chez toi. Je suis très fier que tu sois aussi flamboyant. C'est très cool.  
‒ Heu... je ne comprends pas le problème.  
Rémus hésita, se mordilla la lèvre et finit par mettre les points sur les i :  
‒ Sirius, tu ne peux pas parler avec les mains ET me prendre dans tes bras en même temps. Sinon, tu vas finir par m'assommer. Désolé."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tu pourrais être plus affectueux quand même... marmonna Sirius d'un ton boudeur.  
La tête posée sur la table, il semblait l'image même du désespoir. Ça faisait bien deux minutes qu'il soupirait après s'être fait injustement rejeté par son propre petit ami. Lequel leva les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin et demanda :  
‒ Comment ça ?  
‒ Tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi de la JOURNÉE ENTIÈRE ! Et hier, à peine une demi-heure ! Je vais dépérir si tu ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite.  
‒ Je veux bien, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un manque d'affection. C'est normal de réviser autant en ce moment.  
‒ Comment ça, en ce moment ?  
‒ Sirius... tu es au courant qu'on passe nos BUSES dans moins d'un mois ?  
‒ ...  
‒ Tu avais oublié, c'est ça ?  
‒ ... !  
‒ Tu es vraiment pas croyable. Allez, viens, on va travailler ensemble. Et promis, si tu réussis bien, je te donnerai... Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux !"  
Immédiatement Sirius redressa la tête, aussi vif et éveillé qu'un chien de chasse tombant sur la piste d'un renard. Et se précipita joyeusement sur les livres et les parchemins de son petit ami.


	2. 5ème année, mois de juin

5ème année, mois de juin : 

A trois semaines des examens des BUSES, tous les cinquièmes années de Poudlard étaient au bord du burn-out. Et même s'ils tentaient de prendre les choses à la légère et de ne surtout pas montrer leur peur, les Griffondors n'étaient pas épargnés.   
En effet, rater l'examen signait le sorcier d'opérette, celui qui n'irait jamais nulle part dans la vie et que personne ne voudrait jamais embaucher. Et puis même. Les Serpentards les traitaient beaucoup trop de crétins depuis... depuis la création de leurs maisons respectives, en y réfléchissant. Hors de question de les laisser avoir de meilleurs résultats à leur premier examen d'envergure.  
Mais une chose frappa les Griffondors de terreur. Un signe avant-coureur de l'Apocalypse. La preuve ultime que l'épreuve qui les attendait serait d'une difficulté si extrême qu'elle signerait probablement leur arrêt de mort à tous.  
Sirius Black révisait très sérieusement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Je suis content de voir que tu t'es vraiment mis au travail", dit Rémus à son petit ami. Celui-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire - et s'il avait été sous sa forme de Padfoot le chien, il aurait sans aucun doute battu de la queue. Il répondit :   
— C'est parce que tu as su me motiver !  
— Ah, ça... Hum... Et bien...  
Se rappelant de sa promesse de lui accorder "ce qu'il voulait", Rémus ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment d'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sirius tiendrait sa part du marché plus d'une demi-journée... Il le savait, pourtant, que le brun était d'un entêtement hors du commun !   
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander ? A chaque nouvelle réponse que le préfet imaginait, il rougissait un peu plus. Depuis presque un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils n'étaient pas allés beaucoup plus loin que des baisers, et Rémus se serait liquéfié sur place de gêne plutôt que de réclamer davantage.   
Et si Sirius voulait profiter de cette histoire de défi pour... Enfin, Moony devait bien admettre qu'il n'aurait pas été contre aller plus loin... au moins un peu... mais pas... il y avait quand même pas mal de demandes qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout capable de satisfaire, pas dans l'immédiat. Et au fur et à mesure que les scénarios tournaient dans sa tête, il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet.  
Il finit par lâcher :   
— Et tu voudrais quoi, du coup ?  
— Que tu m'apprennes ton sort explosif !  
— Hein ?  
Et il le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, cet imbécile ! Vexé comme un pou, Rémus lui lâcha un "tu peux toujours crever !" furieux, avant de tourner les talons et de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour avoir un abruti de petit ami capable de gâcher un "tout ce que tu veux" !  
Bien entendu, on ne revit plus Sirius toucher à un parchemin jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En tant que préfet, Rémus avait droit à sa propre chambre, protégée par un mot de passe. En tant qu'ami des trois plus redoutables farceurs de Poudlard, il le leur avait donné. Ce qu'il regrettait, à présent qu'il s'était réfugié dans son antre, rassemblant de son mieux les restes de sa dignité, et qu'un squatteur se permettait de s'incruster.  
Évidemment, c'était Sirius. Qui, au moins, ne semblait pas fâché. Plutôt... embarrassé ? L'expression était si incongrue sur son visage que Rémus mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Padfoot lui demanda, avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout :   
"Je peux entrer ? Je ne te dérange pas ?   
— Non, enfin je veux dire oui, enfin entre.   
Silence. Puis tous les deux dirent en même temps  
— Je suis désolé...  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris par cet ensemble, puis éclatèrent de rire. Sirius ajouta :   
— Je ne pensais pas que tu espérais autre chose. Désolé.  
— Je... Je n'ai jamais dit que j'espérais autre chose. Je refuse juste de t'apprendre ce sort.  
— Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu étais fâché... n'est-ce pas ?   
Et il s'approcha, reprenant visiblement confiance en lui à la vitesse grand V. Il comprend décidément beaucoup trop de choses pour un crétin pareil, se dit Rémus qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le baiser - et aucune colère n'aurait pu lui faire se passer de ce genre de baisers. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était en colère. Et quand les mains de Sirius se mirent à se balader sur son corps, bien plus loin que là où elles s'étaient aventurées jusqu'à présent, Moony se mit à frémir, avant de répondre à ses caresses.  
Difficile de mesurer combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décide à aller plus loin ou à rompre le contact. Et pour la première fois Rémus se dit que peut-être Sirius aussi avait pensé lui aussi à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander et qu'au final il n'avait pas osé franchir le pas. L'idée était d'ailleurs assez perturbante. Depuis quand Sirius pouvait être gêné par quoi que ce soit ? 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

S'il y avait une chose dans ce bas monde sur laquelle Sirius et James ne plaisantaient pas, une chose à laquelle ils se consacraient corps et âme, avant même l'art de plonger Poudlard dans le chaos, c'était bien le quidditch.  
Et la place d'un petit ami de joueur vedette - ainsi que Sirius se décrivait lui-même - c'était évidement dans les gradins à brandir une bannière et hurler le nom de son héros - toujours selon la description siriusienne. Surtout pour le dernier match du tournoi des quatre maisons. Révisions ou pas, le préfet n'aurait même pas pu envisager d'y couper. Autant poignarder son petit ami dans le cœur.  
Et c'est également pour préserver ses sentiments que Rémus ne lui avait toujours pas avoué que, même au bout de cinq ans d'école de sorcellerie, il préférait largement le foot moldu au quidditch. Non, le mieux à faire était de se mettre à coté d'un vrai fan (Griffondor, bien sûr) et de guetter ses réactions pour crier aux bons moments.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la forêt interdite couraient de nombreuses créature aussi étranges que mystérieuses. Parmi elles, un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat revenaient toutes les nuits de pleine lune.  
Cette nuit-là, le loup était parvenu à attraper un lapin. Il en sembla même le premier surpris - il faut dire que ses expériences de chasse précédentes, accompagné d'un chien aussi bruyant, s'étaient soldées par des échecs magistraux. Il avait pourtant persévéré, suivant son instinct, sans vraiment savoir ce que ça pouvait donner. Et à présent il paradait devant le chien extrêmement jaloux, avant de filer avec son butin.

Au matin, avant d'entrer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, trois Maraudeurs se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Rémus n'avait absolument aucun besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait mangé cette nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus qu'une demi-heure avant les BUSES. Les cinquièmes années étaient verdâtres. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Bien sûr, Sirius Black et James Potter se sentaient frais comme des gardons et envisageaient quelques farces savoureuses, bien qu'un certain préfet les ait menacés de mort violente s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit.  
Le préfet en question, lui aussi, était aussi pâle et cerné qu'un lendemain de pleine lune, alors que celle-ci remontait à plus d'une semaine. Sirius lui passa la main sur le front en lui demandant s'il était malade.  
" Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius, je suis juste un peu stressé...  
— Un peu quoi ?   
— Stressé... Tu sais, la boule au ventre, la gorge serrée...  
— Non, ça c'est amoureux, et c'est déjà fait.   
— Rien à voir, là je te parle d'angoisse... Tu sais, quand tu as l'impression que le monde entier est hostile et qu'une catastrophe va te tomber dessus à tout moment ?   
— ... ?  
— Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais été stressé de ta vie ?   
— Je ne crois. Et toi, tu devrais arrêter. Ça a l'air nul. Quoi ?"  
Rémus le regardait, comme beaucoup trop souvent, l'air de se demander à quelle étrange espèce il faisait face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était la fin de l'année. L'arrivée de deux mois de liberté bien mérités. La séparation des inséparables amis.   
Encore dans le Poudlard Express, alors que Londre approchait de plus en plus, Sirius tentait de rester détaché :  
"Alors, Moony, tu vas enfin être débarrassé de nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?   
— Dormir." répondit Rémus qui rentra dans son jeu avec un léger sourire. "J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à me faire du soucis pour vous, et là je vais enfin me reposer.  
— Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu vas profiter que je ne sois pas là pour lire jusqu'à ce que ta cervelle fonde.  
— C'est biologiquement impossible, Sirius.  
— C'est ce que tu dis. Moi je ne voudrais pas prendre ce risque.  
— Ah, c'est pour ça que tu m'empêches toujours d'aller jusqu'au bout d'une histoire...  
Ils n'arrivaient même plus à se taquiner correctement, trop occupés à ne pas se montrer triste alors que le moment fatidique approchait. Mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Le genre de regards à sortir les mouchoirs sur fond de violon...  
Jusqu'à ce que Peter sorte négligemment :   
— Et dire que dans un mois on se retrouve tous chez James. On ne va même pas avoir le temps de s'en apercevoir."  
Les deux tourtereaux le fusillèrent des yeux, mais c'était trop tard, l'ambiance nostalgique était brisée. Oui, ils se reverraient dans à peine un mois. Ça ne nécessitait pas d'adieux trop sentimentaux...  
Ils s'en firent quand même.


	3. 5ème année, mois de juillet :

5ème année, mois de juillet : 

 

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus (extraits) :   
Mon petit Moony chéri,   
Tu me manques atrocement. Rien n'a d'intérêt, rien n'a de goût sans toi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre jusqu'au moment de te revoir. [...]  
Et j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de m'oublier avec tes amis Moldus qui jouent à ce machin de ballon que tu aimes bien, alors que c'est épouvantablement lent. Comment est-ce qu'on s'amuse avec les Moldus ? Est-ce qu'il faut une télévision pour faire des soirées ? Tout le monde ramène la sienne ? [...]  
Je regrettes de ne pas avoir plus de photos de toi. Et tu es si réservé qu'on te voit à peine bouger, même en enchantant la photo au maximum. Ce qui n'est pas très différent du toi réel, quand j'y pense... [...]  
Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime [...]  
Je crois que je vais me lancer un sort pour dormir d'une traite jusqu'au moment où on se reverra. [...]   
Désolé, mais je m'inquiète encore que tu ais plein d'amis Moldus et que tu m'oublie. S'il y en a un qui te touche, je crois que je le tuerais. [...]  
Je dis des bêtises. C'est parce que tu me manques. Beaucoup. [...]  
J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir. Je t'en prie réponds-moi vite.  
A toi pour toujours,  
Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lettre de Sirius à James :   
Mon cher James,  
Je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE JE M'ENNUIE !!!!!!!!  
Je n'ai même pas utilisé de sort de copie pour cette lettre. C'est dire.  
Je t'en supplie, raconte-moi n'importe quoi, mens-moi s'il le faut, mais distraie-moi.  
Sirius  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lettre de Rémus à Sirius :  
Mon cher Padfoot,  
Tu me manques beaucoup aussi. Et j'avoue que tu m'inquiètes. Tu m'as écrit deux rouleaux de parchemin entiers de déclarations enflammées - et de menaces de morts à des Moldus parfaitement innocents, ce qui d'ailleurs ne te ressemble pas - et tu n'as pas dit un mot sur tes propres vacances.  
Je sais que le retour dans ta famille a dû être difficile et que c'est sans doute à cause de moi. Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, tu dois m'en parler. Ne me cache pas des choses importantes de ta vie.   
De mon coté, j'ai parlé de notre relation à mes parents. Mon père l'a assez bien pris, même s'il a un peu peur que ta famille ne m'accepte jamais - il les connait un peu, de réputation. Ma mère a été choquée dans un premier temps. Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu coupable, mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, au final ils se sont montrés tous les deux très soulagés que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime malgré mes "mauvaises périodes". Et j'avoue que ça m'a vraiment libéré d'un poids.  
Réponds-moi vite et raconte-moi ce qui se passe. N'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que tout. A très bientôt,  
Moony  
PS : je te joins une photo sorcière de moi qui devrait te sembler plus expressive et te remonter un peu le moral. Interdiction formelle de la montrer à qui que ce soit d'autre, sous peine de mort. Et je ne plaisante pas.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Lettre de James à Sirius :   
Mon cher Padfoot,   
Tu es très clairement en train de devenir dingue. Sors de cette maison de fous et viens chez moi, en plus je m'ennuie aussi, je suis en train de faire la tournée de la famille et je collectionne les pinçages de joue, une joie que je me dois de partager avec mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas grave si tes parents ne sont pas d'accord, à ce stade là, on est dans l'urgence médicale, attrape ton balais et enfuie-toi avec ton talent habituel. On s'occupera des conséquences plus tard.  
A tout de suite,  
James

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus :   
Mon Moony adoré,  
Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, tout va bien. Bon, j'avoue que ce début de vacances n'a pas été très drôle, mais il était surtout ennuyeux, j'en étais réduit à rester dans ma chambre pour éviter de croiser le moindre membre de ma famille. J'ai même lu. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la carte aussi. Rassure-toi, je vais bien.  
Je suis quand même allé chez James un peu plus tôt que prévu. Les Potter m'accueillent toujours comme une deuxième famille (bien meilleure que la première), je vais finir par leur demander de m'adopter ! Bref, on s'amuse bien mais tu me manques bien sûr atrocement.   
Merci un millier de fois pour la photo, elle a illuminé mes jours et restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de photo, est-ce que ce ne serait pas possible que tu m'en envoie quelques unes avec nettement moins de vêtements et une pose toute mignonne et rougissante, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? C'est juste pour supporter la solitude loin de toi, mon chéri. Promis, je les surveillerai comme la prunelle de mes yeux.  
Et je commence en te joignant une photo de moi, pour que tu n'oublies pas mon magnifique visage d'ici nos retrouvailles.  
Je t'aime pour toujours,  
Ton Paddy.  
PS : tes parents se contentent de peu pour toi. Enfin, s'ils se réveillent et te demandent mes références, j'ai au moins six rouleaux de parchemins qui prouvent que je suis dans le top trois des meilleurs partis de Poudlard. Juste au cas où.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lettre de James à Rémus :   
Salut Moony, comment vas-tu ?   
Comme il te l'a déjà écrit, j'ai récupéré Sirius en cours de route. On s'amuse bien, mais j'ai hâte qu'on soit tous les quatre ! Il faudrait que tu le calmes un peu d'ailleurs, il est insupportable avec le fait que tu ais parlé de lui à tes parents, là il planifie les exploits qu'il devra réaliser pour gagner ta main. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu lui as dit mais le connaissant il est sans doute parti dans son délire tout seul.  
J'espère que de ton coté tout se passe bien. Siri t'imagine des centaines d'amis Moldus avec qui tu ferais la fête tous les soirs, mais te connaissant je suppose que tu as surtout fait le plein de lectures. Est-ce que tu regardes les images animées moldues ? J'aimerai trop voir ça ! Tu pourras m'en ramener ? Dean McClurry m'a dit que les Moldus ont des téléphones qui répondent tout seuls quand on leur demande l'avenir, c'est vrai ? Il faut vraiment que tu nous ramènes des gadgets moldus ! Et des bandes dessinées, aussi. Il parait qu'il y a des bandes dessinées sur des sorciers cachés qui soulèvent les trains sans baguette. Il m'en faut absolument une !   
A bientôt, amicalement  
James

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lettre de Rémus à Sirius :   
Mon chéri,  
Je suis soulagé que tu sois chez James et que vous vous amusiez bien. Il ne vous reste plus que deux semaines pour terminer de planifier toutes vos farces avant que j'arrive et que je sois obligé de vous en empêcher. Oui, j'ai reçu ma lettre et je suis encore préfet cette année. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas !  
De mon coté, je ne sors pas tant que ça, les Moldus que je connaissais avant de partir à Poudlard sont plus de vagues connaissances que des amis. Je veux bien vous ramener quelques objets moldus, à toi et James, puisque que ça a l'air de vous fasciner, mais rien de trop cher malheureusement. J'ai plus ou moins cru comprendre James cherchait des BD de Superman, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour ça.  
Merci pour la photo que tu m'as envoyé, elle te met tout à fait en valeur. Par contre, pour ta demande, c'est un non massif et sans appel. Je t'ai déjà envoyé une photo qui aurait dû être détruite depuis longtemps pour risque d'embarras mortel, n'abuse pas. Et surtout fait en sorte que James ne tombe JAMAIS dessus.  
A très vite mon amour,  
Moony  
PS : il y a un classement des élèves à marier à Poudlard ? Sérieusement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as besoin d'absolument rien faire pour convaincre mes parents, ne t'en fais pas. Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi par le passé et ils t'ont pleinement accepté en toute connaissance de cause (dans la limite des faits que les adultes ont à connaitre). Peut-être que tu pourrais les rencontrer l'année prochaine ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lettre de Peter à James, Sirius et Rémus (copies) :  
Salut les gars !  
J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, on est allé chez ma tante dans le Devon, c'était un peu ennuyeux mais tranquille. Ma mère n'arrête pas de se vanter que j'ai des amis de grandes familles et un ami préfet, c'est super gênant, surtout quand on lui demande mes notes et qu'elle esquive le sujet en parlant des résultats au Quidditch de James et Sirius... Enfin, on ne va pas la refaire. Et au moins, j'ai eu mes BUSES (merci Rémus ! Je te dois une bonne dizaine de tablettes de chocolat !).  
J'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir !  
A bientôt chez James  
Peter


	4. 5ème année, mois d'août

5ème année, mois d'août : 

Arrivé chez les Potter par la poudre de cheminette, Rémus fut chaleureusement accueilli par James et Peter qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il était bien sûr content de les voir, mais surtout surpris par l'absence de son petit ami :  
"Où est Sirius ?  
— Enfermé dans sa chambre." répondit James très sérieusement. "On s'est dit qu'il fallait bien ça pour qu'on arrive à te parler. Il ne va pas tarder à trouver le moyen d'ouvrir et arriver.  
— Il t'attend très, très impatiemment." conclut Peter.  
Effectivement, ce fut un Sirius survolté qui déboula dans la pièce et se jeta sur Rémus de toutes ses forces, soulevant et étouffant à moitié le préfet, tout en criant :  
— MOONYYYYYYYYY !  
— Kwrfztz...  
Impossible même pour un loup-garou d'en dire plus alors qu'il se faisait à moitié broyer les côtes. Pendant ce temps, James et Peter se marraient ouvertement et prirent ses bagages, James précisant négligemment :  
— On mange à 20 heures, tu as trois heures pour arriver à le décoller. Bonne chance !  
— Hhfzzk..." protesta Rémus en battant des bras pour appeler à l'aide - en vain. Ses amis l'abandonnèrent lâchement à un Sirius en manque. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, au moment de se coucher, Rémus eut la surprise de voir que les Potter lui avaient réservé sa propre chambre, alors que jusqu'à présent ils toujours dormi tous ensemble dans la chambre de James. Et il était d'autant plus surpris d'entendre Mme Potter lui préciser que la chambre "n'accepterait pas de visites nocturnes". Et quand il eut la naïveté de demander pourquoi ce dispositif avait été prévu, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de s'entendre répondre que "Toi et Sirius, vous êtes trop jeunes".  
Bon. Au moins elle était au courant.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
C'était un mois d'août très agréable, dont la chaleur appelait au farniente. C'est pourquoi James et Sirius passaient des heures à s'entrainer au quidditch sur leurs balais dans le jardin des Potter, tandis que Peter les encourageait et que Rémus lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Si les autres voulaient faire du sport aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, grand bien leur fasse, mais lui n'en voyait pas du tout l'utilité.  
Et les exclamations "Regarde, Moony, regarde !" de Sirius étaient d'assez bons indicateurs des moments où il fallait relever la tête et admirer le talent de son petit ami. Un véritable talent, d'ailleurs. Sirius donnait l'impression de contrôler son balai par la pensée tant chacune de ses figures était fluide. Non, s'il s'agissait juste d'admirer les mouvements parfaits du corps parfait du grand brun, Rémus n'aurait pas beaucoup lu.  
Mais il fallait aussi suivre un minimum les règles saugrenues du sport de base, plus ou moins bien appliquées face aux équipes ennemies imaginaires dont James et Sirius décrivaient les tactiques pour expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient. Et là, Rémus sentait brusquement qu'en fait il n'était pas disponible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
A force de discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi, la question des meilleurs partis de Poudlard revint sur le tapis. Le sang-mêlé n'en revenait toujours pas. James et Sirius, tous deux de noble et ancienne famille, voyaient ça comme un archaïsme, mais trouvaient l'idée assez amusante. Normal : ils étaient en haut de la liste. Quand à Peter et bien sûr Rémus, ils n'y étaient tout simplement pas.  
"Mais ils regardent quoi, pour faire le classement ?  
— L'ascendance, surtout." répondit Sirius, à qui on avait longuement expliqué le système pour qu'il puisse y trouver sa future épouse convenable. "Mais il y a aussi l'argent qui entre en compte. Les relations aussi. La maison à Poudlard, évidemment. Les exploits héroïques et les découvertes majeures, s'il y en a. Un peu les notes et les résultats sportifs. Et l'apparence et le caractère, un minimum.  
— Et qui fait ça ? Ça doit prendre un temps monstrueux !  
— Non, c'est dans l'annexe "mineurs" de l'Almanach Sorcier(1), ça se fait automatiquement par les sortilèges de mise à jour.  
— Oh. N'empêche, ça me parait fou.  
— Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que ça semblerait stupide de sélectionner quelqu'un juste sur ces critères, mais quand tu veux impressionner des futurs beaux-parents, ça simplifie la vie. D'ailleurs...  
— Non, Sirius, vraiment, les miens s'en fichent complètement.  
— Mais comment je peux les convaincre de me donner ta main alors ? Je peux leur rapporter un trophée, peut-être. Un œuf de dragon ? Une tête de troll ? A ton avis ?  
— Mes parents sont déjà convaincus ! Sirius, tu m'aimes alors que je suis un loup-garou, c'est tout ce qu'ils demandent !  
— Et si je retrouvais le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ? Je crois que j'ai une piste...  
— Sirius. N'utilise pas mes parents comme prétexte pour aller faire n'importe quoi de dangereux n'importe où dans Poudlard. Ils ne te demanderont rien de plus difficile que de venir à la maison et boire du thé.  
— ...  
— Oui, je sais que tu es déçu. Mais des fois, dans la vie, les choses sont juste faciles. Il faut t'y faire."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Au milieu d'une discussion enflammée de James et Sirius retraçant un match légendaire ayant duré trois jours entiers, Rémus eut la naïveté de demander :  
"Franchement, plutôt que de jouer sur l'usure, ça ne serait pas plus simple de chronométrer les parties ?"  
C'était étrange, se dit-il plus tard, de voir les différentes manières dont on peut classer ce qui est important pour nous ou non. Ses deux amis n'avaient jamais mal pris les critiques qu'il avait pu faire sur les familles de Sang-Pur ou simplement la naïveté des sorciers coupés du monde réel depuis trop de générations. Ils se s'étaient jamais vexés de la moindre remarque sur le fait qu'ils étaient nés avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche et jetaient l'argent par les fenêtres sans avoir la moindre notion des valeurs des choses. Et ils se fichaient complètement qu'on les traite de fainéants parce qu'on ne les voyait jamais travailler. Au contraire, quelque que soit le sujet, les farceurs invétérés étaient les premiers à rire d'eux-mêmes avant de rire des autres.  
Mais il y avait des domaines avec lesquels même eux n'autorisaient personne à plaisanter, et Rémus dû s'excuser une bonne dizaine de fois et promettre de rayer le mot chronomètre de son vocabulaire. Visiblement il venait de commettre un sacrilège.  
Il n'avait toujours pas de "pourquoi", mais il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour se prendre la tête et creuser davantage, il choisit de revenir à sa première ligne de conduite et de ne pas s'intéresser à ce sport.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Équipés de leurs listes de fournitures, ils écumaient le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius avait réussit à sortir Rémus de la librairie et l'avait tiré d'une traite jusqu'à la boutique du tailleur avant que son petit ami n'ait le temps de protester. Il comptait sur lui pour l'admirer pendant qu'il choisirait ses nouveaux vêtements pour l'année. Et insista pour lui acheter "quelque chose qui t'ira bien, pour une fois".  
Il l'avait dit comme ça, négligemment, au milieu du magasin où d'autres élèves de Poudlard faisaient aussi leurs courses. Elèves qui se mirent à ricaner sous cape.  
Il ne l'avait pas fait méchamment, bien sûr - comment est-ce que ça pourrait être méchant, puisque c'était un cadeau ? Mais sans le moindre tact envers la fierté de Rémus, qui n'était pas pauvre au point de ne pas pouvoir se payer ses propres vêtements, merci bien.  
Il y avait trop de monde pour lancer une dispute, aussi, au lieu de crier au milieu du magasin, le loup-garou demanda tout doucement : "Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi ?".  
Comme prévu, Sirius choqué lui répondit : "Bien sûr que non ! Jamais !".  
Bien. Problème gênant évité. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé que pour rattraper sa bévue, Paddy mettrait un genou à terre et entreprendrait séance tenante de lui prouver son amour plus ardent que jamais en le demandant en mariage. Moony se senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, observé par tout le monde dans le magasin...  
Mais un rapide coup d'œil indiqua pas mal de Serpentard horrifiés dans les environs, et les Gryffondors se mirent carrément à applaudir.  
Ça valait largement la peine d'être le centre d'attention. A titre exceptionnel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois de retour chez les Potter, les fournitures furent rangées dans les malles et les Maraudeurs se préparèrent à des activités plus plaisantes. Sauf les livres de cours de Rémus, qu'il garda à portée de la main.  
"Pourquoi tu ne les ranges pas ? demanda naïvement Sirius.  
— Comment ça ? Il faut que je les lise avant la rentrée.  
Sirius éclata de rire, avant de réaliser que le préfet était parfaitement sérieux.  
— Comment ça, tu vas les lire avant la rentrée ? Mais Moony... pourquoi tu fais ça ? On va les lire en cours de toutes façons !  
— Pourquoi, vous ne faites pas ça, vous ?  
Regards horrifiés de ses trois comparses, qui secouèrent la tête frénétiquement. Non, personne d'autre n'aurait eut cette idée saugrenue.  
C'est alors que Mme Potter leur lança :  
— Et pourtant, vous devriez prendre exemple sur Rémus. Il est vraiment sérieux, lui, pas étonnant qu'il soit préfet ! Franchement, James, tu aurais pu avoir de bien meilleures notes à tes BUSES et tu le sais.  
— Maman, c'est les vacances ! Les seuls vacances de l'année où on n'a pas de devoirs ! Tu ne peux pas...  
— James Potter, je rêve ou je viens de t'entendre me dire ce que je peux faire ? Pour la peine, tu vas filer dans la chambre et lire au moins le premier chapitre de chacun de tes livres d'ici la rentrée. Allez ouste !  
Elle tourna les talons, laissant son fils abasourdi et Rémus franchement gêné qui lui marmonna un :  
— Désolé..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) librement inspiré de l'Almanach du Gotha, qui depuis des siècles et aujourd'hui encore recense et classifie les maisons nobles et royales d'Europe. Pour de vrai.


	5. 6ème année, mois de septembre

6ème année, septembre :

 

Voie 9 3/4, devant le Poudlard Express, un matin de rentrée scolaire. Inutile de dire que c'était la cohue. Élèves, parents, chouettes et bagages formaient un maelström à donner le tournis et il n'était pas facile de dégager son chemin, même pour les Maraudeurs. A tel point qu'ils perdirent Rémus en route.  
"Rha !" pesta Sirius. "Je savais que j'aurais dû l'attacher."  
Il laissa les autres monter et leur trouver des places et se mit à la recherche du préfet, fendant la foule avec l'autorité d'un Black d'un mètre quatre-vingt énervé. Il le trouva une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, en train de discuter avec deux parents moldus manifestement terrifiés, qui serraient compulsivement l'épaule d'une gamine surexcitée.  
"Moony," lança-t-il, "dépêche-toi, on va perdre les meilleures places !  
Rémus se tourna vers lui et répondit :  
— Ce n'est pas la peine de me garder une place, je vais patrouiller dans les couloirs. Mais d'abord, je vais aider Marlen à s'installer.  
— Hein ?  
— Paddy... Je suis préfet, tu te souviens ?  
Sirius fixa la petite première année. Elle avait les yeux brillants et se tordait le cou pour apercevoir le plus d'objets magiques parmi les bagages, particulièrement fascinée par les chouettes. Il était visible qu'elle s'en sortirait parfaitement bien toute seule. Et puis ça faisait parti de la formation de Poudlard de tenter de se débrouiller seul avant de se demander si c'était une bonne idée. A moins que ce ne soit typiquement Gryffondor.  
Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour signaler ces brillantes réflexions quand Rémus reprit sa conversation, plus calme et posé que jamais, avec les parents. Oui, c'était vrai, les Moldus quand à eux semblaient au supplice, et il faudrait bien toute l'assurance paisible du préfet pour leur faire lâcher leur enfant un jour.  
La mort dans l'âme, Sirius renonça. Il se savait incapable de détourner Rémus d'une mission une fois que celui-ci se l'était fixée.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express que les Maraudeurs s'étaient auto-attribué (chassant toute tentative d'approche d'autres élèves, bien qu'ils n'occupent que trois places sur les six), Sirius tournait en rond. Les élèves étaient monté, le train était parti, les places attribuées, les bagarres calmées, et Rémus ne se montrait toujours pas.  
"Je vais le chercher !" lança-t-il avant de partir en trombe et de parcourir le train de long en large.  
Enfin, il mit la main sur son préfet, qui remontait le couloir seul. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres du brun qui, sans une explication, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches - inutile d'espérer trouver un compartiment libre à ce moment de trajet. Et quand Rémus commença à s'énerver et à lui demander à quoi ça rimait, il se contenta de lui faire ses yeux les plus doux et de dire "Tu me manquais". Avant de l'embrasser. Moony ne pouvait rien faire face à la combinaison des yeux doux et des baisers passionnés, à part protester quelques absurdités à propos de choses à faire et de devoir surveiller les plus jeunes...  
Il pouvait protester. Avec la bouche de Sirius sur son cou et des mains baladeuses qui lui agrippaient le dos et les fesses, il n'avait même pas assez de voix pour finir ses phrases. Et tant mieux. C'était très bien de l'avoir sous la main pendant toutes les vacances, mais elles avaient été beaucoup trop correctes au goût de Sirius - Mme Potter avait trop de talent en matière de surveillance d'adolescents.  
C'est alors que le bruit et l'odeur caractéristiques d'une explosion de Bombabouses se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à eux. Retrouvant ses esprits et ses cordes vocales, Rémus repoussa immédiatement son amoureux et sorti en trombe, baguette brandie, pour aller régler le problème et châtier les coupables.  
Laissé en plan, Sirius ne pouvait plus que maudire les Bombabouses et les farceurs, pour la première fois de sa scolarité.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Tu es vraiment très occupé, Moony." constata Sirius d'un ton morne. Voir agonisant.  
Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés, et entre les devoirs du préfet et la reprise des entraînements de quidditch, il était en train de dépérir par manque de câlins.  
— Je sais... mais ça ira mieux bientôt. Les premières années vont s'habituer. Il y a pas mal de petits né-moldus cette année, c'est pour ça...  
— Pourquoi, ils ont besoin que maman leur mouche le nez ? ricana le brun.  
— Ils ont besoin qu'on les rassure et qu'on leur explique un peu le fonctionnement du monde sorcier, pour éviter que de petits crétins nés-sorciers ne se moquent de leur ignorance. Tu sais, comme James et toi vous m'avez fait quand on est entré à Poudlard. Et encore, j'ai grandi chez les Moldus mais mon père est sorcier, il a pu m'expliquer certaines choses.  
— Je... Ce n'était pas méchant, hein ! C'était juste... enfin je... c'était stupide. On était juste des gamins !  
— Je sais, et je vous ai pardonné depuis... au moins trois ans.  
— Donc tu nous en as voulu jusqu'à la troisième année... Alors qu'on avait déjà fait des expéditions en cuisine ensemble... Tu as quand même la rancune tenace.  
— Passablement. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je prends mon exemple surtout pour les rassurer, et leur certifier que même les plus grands crétins peuvent devenir de très bons amis une fois qu'ils ont un peu de plomb dans le crâne.  
— Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un exemple pour la jeunesse."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Couloir de Poudlard, devant la salle du cours de potions. Un lieu où à priori un marécage n'a rien à faire. Surtout magiquement pourvu d'une véritable profondeur et de sables mouvants, qui font que l'inconscient qui tenterait de marcher pour traverser la "flaque puante" se retrouverait enfoncé jusqu'à la taille, et bien sûr coincé.  
Rémus a trainé Sirius et James loin de leur méfait. Il a accepté de les couvrir, mais devant l'ampleur des dégâts il a tenu à leur passer un savon bien mérité. Il tente même le coup de :  
"Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de premières années qui vous admirent ? Vous devriez montrer l'exemple !  
Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que les deux compères lui rétorquent :  
— Ben justement, les petits étaient tellement en admiration quand on leur a raconté nos faits d'armes...  
— Même si on est parfaitement innocents pour la plupart, comme tu l'as juré à McGo...  
— On ne se vanterait pas d'un méfait pour lequel tu nous as couverts, bien sûr...  
— Mais enfin, ils étaient là, des étoiles plein les yeux, à dire qu'on est géniaux...  
— Il fallait bien qu'on se montre à la hauteur !"  
Rémus se couvrit le visage d'une main, atterré. Menés par le bout du nez par des premières années, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'eux ?

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Cette année encore, en tant que préfet, Rémus avait sa propre chambre. Et, dès que possible, il y passait du temps seul avec Sirius. Il ne le réclamait jamais, bien sûr. Simplement...  
Mettons que, si par hasard, lorsqu'il avait un moment de libre, que son petit ami était libre aussi, mais que le brun se retrouvait pris par... disons, une bande de Gryffondor collants qui avaient manifestement l'intention de faire la fête avec lui toute la nuit... Dans ce genre de cas, Rémus se permettait de venir le chercher. Gentiment. Sans protestation ni chantage, il se contentait de lui signaler qu'ils pouvaient aussi passer la soirée ensemble, si Sirius était d'accord. Et il l'était toujours.  
Le préfet ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi les autres laissaient partir Paddy sans protester. Il faut croire qu'ils ne tenaient pas tant que ça à passer du temps avec lui. En tous cas ils n'insistaient jamais.  
Et ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec ce que James avait rebaptisé "le regard qui tue", comme quoi Rémus serait soi-disant capable de signer des menaces de mort d'un simple coup d'œil vers quelqu'un qui accaparerait son petit ami. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, James et Sirius s'étaient lancé dans un nouveau défi. Ils aimaient tenter de l'emporter sur l'autre dans n'importe quel domaine. Tout en terminant ses devoirs, Rémus suivait la conversation d'une oreille distraite - ce genre de débat finissait souvent sur des débordements aussi stupides que drôles.  
Cette fois-ci, le but était de déterminer lequel des deux avait le plus de fans. Comme d'habitude, Peter comptait scrupuleusement les points, et comme très souvent, il finit par conclure :  
"Égalité ! Vous êtes juste trop populaires tous les deux !  
— Attends," dit James, "On va demander à quelqu'un au hasard de nous départager. Hé, petit ! Tu es en première année, non ? Viens voir, on a une question à te poser !  
Tout fier d'avoir été interpellé par des sixièmes années - plus impressionnant encore, par James Potter en personne - le jeune Gryffondor couru à leur table. Sirius lui demanda :  
— Dis-nous quel sixième année tu admires le plus ?  
Sans hésiter, le petit répondit :  
— Lupin !  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Il fait jamais rien !  
— Parce que tous les deux, vous faites tout ce qu'il dit. "  
Voyant leur tête, le gamin se dit que c'était sans doute le moment de filer, avant que Sirius et James n'explosent en protestations outrées. Pendant ce temps, planqué derrière son livre, Rémus tentait de masquer son rire...


	6. 6ème année, mois d'octobre

6ème année, mois d'octobre : 

 

Alors que Sirius et Rémus étaient seuls, dans la chambre du préfet, celui-ci embrassait tendrement son petit ami dans le cou. Et commença à y mettre un peu les dents. Ne rencontrant aucune protestation, il lui dit :   
" Siri... Il y a un truc que je voulais te demander...  
— Ouais ?  
— Ça ne te fait pas peur de laisser un loup-garou te mordiller du coté de la jugulaire ?   
Sirius éclata de rire :  
— Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon Moony, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal ! Pourquoi, c'est pour ça que tu n'osais pas me faire de suçons ?   
— Ben..." marmonna Rémus rougissant, avant de renoncer à se défendre. Oui, il pensait parfois à des trucs bizarres, et alors ? Lui, ça le préoccupait.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, fais-toi plaisir. En plus j'adore ça." conclut Sirius avec un sourire ravi. Et lorsque son petit ami se mit à la tâche, il ajouta sans trop réfléchir :   
— Et puis, on sait très bien tous les deux que le jour où tu vas me tuer ce sera parce que tu es préfet, pas loup-garou.  
Arrêt net des baisers du coté de son cou et sensation de danger imminente l'avertirent d'un problème, avant même qu'il ne croise les yeux d'ambre de Rémus qui demanda d'une voix menaçante :   
— Sirius Black, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?"  
C'était sans doute trop tard pour plaider l'innocence complète, mais Sirius le tenta malgré tout.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, de nombreux regards surpris se tournèrent vers Sirius. Celui arborait, sur le cou et le torse, une assez impressionnante collection de suçons, assortie de quelques morsures et griffures.  
Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour embarrasser le batteur qui, se voyant au centre de l'attention générale, haussa les épaules et leur dit simplement :  
"Ben quoi ? Mon mec est pudique, pas coincé."  
Unanimement, le reste de l'équipe décida qu'ils ne voulaient pas en savoir plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James était un grand fan de Lily Evans. Si Rémus avait longtemps pensé, comme tout le monde, qu'il ne s'obstinait à gagner ses faveurs que parce que la jolie rousse était une des rares filles à résister à son charme, il avait fini par admettre que son ami avait réellement un faible pour Lily.  
Le préfet tentait donc de l'aider. Il était au fil des années devenu assez proche de la jeune fille, qui appréciait son calme et son sérieux. Il essayait donc régulièrement de lui expliquer que non, James n'était pas aussi immature qu'il semblait l'être, et qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien quand on prenait la peine de le connaître.  
Et ce jour-là comme tant d'autres, il fut interrompu en plein plaidoyer par un contre-exemple marquant - cette fois-ci, James qui traversait la salle commune à l'horizontal, propulsé par un sort mal maîtrisé et sans doute totalement interdit. A nouveau, Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que sur ce coup-là James lui-même ne l'aidait pas du tout. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Dis, Moony..." demanda un soir Sirius, sans trop prévenir.   
Ils étaient dans la chambre du préfet, et il avait brusquement réalisé quelque chose.   
— Tu m'as dit que chez les Moldus, ça ne se faisait pas trop, de sortir entre homme, c'est ça ?   
— Disons que... c'est mal vu.  
— Du coup, tu n'as pas vraiment eu de détails sur ce qu'on peut faire, non ?   
Rémus se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le sujet le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait une certaine idée de ce qui se faisait, oui. Mais dans la cour de l'école - des nombreuses écoles - où il avait été, c'était lancé comme une insulte. Et au final il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Chez les sorciers, c'était différent, ou plutôt c'était parfaitement normal. Et donc, comme pour tout ce qui touchait au sexe parfaitement normal, les adultes n'abordaient jamais la question et les adolescents se vantaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Rien de vraiment fiable au final.  
Après, toutes les implications qu'avait la question de Sirius étaient vertigineuses. Il en était à peine à la moitié des scénarios envisageables - sans parler d'avoir établi une réaction correcte à chacun de ces scénarios - quand le brun lui dit tout doucement :   
— Tu sais qu'il y a des parchemins d'explication à l'infirmerie ?   
— Comment ça, d'explication ?   
— Sur le sexe.  
— Que...  
— Tu poses ta question et le parchemin te répond. Personne n'a envie de parler de ça avec un adulte, et tout le monde se pose des questions, donc ils ont fait ce genre de sortilège pour qu'on limite les bêtises.   
Moony envisagea très sérieusement de s'exclamer qu'il n'était pas un gamin et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui apprenne la vie. Mais ses dernières réserves de pragmatisme lui firent simplement enregistrer l'information et passer à autre chose.  
Il irait voir ça plus en détail plus tard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce n'est qu'après la pleine lune suivante, profitant de son séjour à l'infirmerie, que Rémus mit la main sur un de ces fameux parchemins. Juste pour voir.  
Et si après coup, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de savoir, sur le moment il eut surtout l'impression qu'il y avait bien plus d'informations qu'il avait jamais voulu en avoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn, les élèves s'ennuyaient ferme. Le professeur ne s'était toujours pas décidé à démarrer son cours et dissertait sur la formidable "petite soirée" qu'il organisait pour Halloween avec le "club de Slughorn", qui ne concernait qu'une poignée d'élèves.   
En tant que membres de vieilles familles, James et Sirius étaient invités d'office, mais avaient l'habitude de décliner, détestant la manière du professeur de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de tous ceux qui pourraient lui servir, tout en méprisant les autres. Cependant, cette année, James était ravi de l'occasion : les résultats exceptionnels de Lily Evans lui avaient assuré une invitation à la soirée et il se réjouissait de l'y retrouver.  
Sirius l'aurait volontiers abandonné sur ce coup-là, quand il entendit Slughorn proposer une autre invitation à un élève qui réussirait l'exercice particulièrement difficile du jour. La plupart des Gryffondors soupirèrent, peu intéressés par le petit club du professeur. Mais si il arrivait à convaincre Moony de se donner à fond... Ils pourraient passer ensemble une excellente soirée d'Halloween en fin de compte.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius et James étaient arrivés dans les premiers à la soirée de Slughorn. James n'avait pas réussi à être le cavalier de Lily Evans pour l'occasion, mais elle viendrait, et il était hors de question qu'il manque son arrivée : qui sait quand se présenterait l'occasion idéale pour l'impressionner et entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Quand à Sirius, à sa grande satisfaction Rémus avait réussi haut la main le défi du professeur de potions, et il attendait impatiemment de voir son déguisement.   
Il lui avait demandé de s'habiller en loup, assurant qu'avec les oreilles et la queue en fourrure il serait "trop mignon". Ce qui avait bien sûr fait hurler d'horreur son petit ami, qui était tout de même très sensible sur la question de tout ce qui pouvait toucher aux loups, ou l'associer à un loup, ou laisser penser à qui que ce soit qu'il pourrait avoir le moindre rapport avec les loups. Pour Rémus, si le reste du monde pouvait penser qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'existence des loups, ça aurait été parfait. Il était assez braqué sur la question.  
Mais il avait tout de même promis de venir et d'être assorti au déguisement de Sirius, qui s'était déguisé en chien. "Tu es un Animagus illégal, Paddy, essaye au moins d'être discret..." avait soupiré Rémus, avant de laisser tomber. Ils n'avaient très clairement pas la même manière de protéger leurs secrets.   
En attendant, Sirius était curieux.  
Et il vit Moony arriver, rougissant et particulièrement intimidé, en portant des oreilles et une queue en fourrure... De chat. Il avait tenu parole et était bien assorti à Sirius. Qui n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir porter quelque chose d'aussi craquant.


	7. 6ème année, mois de novembre

6ème année, novembre : 

A Poudlard, les préfets disposaient de leur propre salle de bain, et elle était plutôt luxueuse. L'entrée étant gardée par un mot de passe, Rémus avait depuis longtemps cédé et laissé les autres Maraudeurs profiter de la pièce. Mais, au grand regret de Sirius, un sortilège empêchait les élèves d'y entrer à deux, même cachés par la cape d'invisibilité.  
Cependant, il n'empêchait pas un préfet d'entrer avec un chien - ni, une fois à l'intérieur, le chien de se retransformer en Sirius ravi :  
"Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux !  
— J'avoue, je n'y croyais pas... Ah, mais surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas dire à James que ça marche !  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu'Evans est préfète et utilise cette salle de bain. Parce qu'il sera parfaitement incapable de résister à l'envie d'entrer en douce et d'utiliser sa cape pour la voir. Parce qu'il se fera prendre. Et qu'elle le tuera. Sans oublier que ça grillera définitivement le peu de chances qu'il arrive à mettre de son coté.  
— Mais c'est justement ça qui est drôle ! Non ?  
— Non. Silence absolu. Promets le.   
— Mais...  
— Promets-le sur ton nouveau balai."  
Sirius râla que son petit ami ne savait définitivement pas s'amuser, mais s'exécuta. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup mieux à faire ici que de se disputer. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Face à une baignoire de la taille d'un jacuzzi, Sirius ne mit qu'une seconde à se retrouver nu et une seconde de plus à arroser toute la pièce en sautant dans l'eau. Mouillé alors qu'il était encore en train d'hésiter à coté, Rémus s'ébroua rapidement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était trop occupé à prendre son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre son petit ami. Quelque part, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il espérait que le plan pour entrer à deux ne marcherait pas...  
Mais d'un autre coté, il en avait vraiment envie. Sirius était à moins d'un mètre de lui, parfaitement nu, et n'attendait que lui. L'incarnation du fantasme absolu. Il fallait simplement aller rejoindre ce fantasme avec son corps à lui, blafard, couvert de cicatrices, trop mince, trop... Pas à la hauteur. C'était surtout ça. Il se sentait cruellement pas à la hauteur de son partenaire, et dès qu'il aurait enlevé ses propres vêtements, il ne pourrait plus le cacher.   
Collé au bord de la baignoire, la tête posée sur les avant-bras, Sirius le regardait en souriant. Et c'était juste trop.  
"S'il te plait, tu peux regarder ailleurs ?   
— Pourquoi ?   
— Parce que ça m'aiderait."  
Avec une étonnante docilité, le brun obéit et se retourna, laissant Rémus plus tranquille pour se déshabiller et se plonger dans l'eau à son tour. Pour l'instant il était à peu près caché par la mousse, et ça rendait les choses plus faciles. Même si ça n'allait pas durer.  
Voyant son petit ami si intimidé, Sirius fit pour une fois preuve de beaucoup de tact dans son approche. Ils avaient tout leur temps et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Il prit le temps de l'embrasser, sur les lèvres, puis descendit plus bas, sur son épaule, son torse, et le fit rire en prenant une grande inspiration pour descendre encore. Évidemment sous l'eau ça ne donnait rien - à part détendre Moony qui profita d'une remontée pour lui rendre ses baisers.  
Padfoot avança alors sa main sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Il fut soulagé de constater que malgré sa gêne, il y avait au moins une partie de Moony qui était très contente de la situation, et n'attendait que de se faire masser tendrement. Ou peut-être un peu plus fort ? Plus vite ? Oui, ça donnait des résultats intéressants...   
Le loup-garou était rouge, les yeux fermés, retenant son souffle pour ne pas gémir, et Sirius fut le premier surpris de sentir sa main qui tâtonnait elle aussi à la recherche de son érection. Il avait vraiment pensé que pour la première fois, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, étant donné la timidité de son partenaire. Mais si Rémus voulait participer, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Entre gestes maladroits et baisers passionnés, guidés à la fois par leur propre plaisir et les soupirs de l'autre, ils ne purent se retenir très longtemps et finirent pour jouir en même temps.   
Ce qui les fit rire, encore tout excités d'avoir franchi cette étape et déjà impatients de recommencer.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Puis la vie reprit son cours habituel - celui où recevoir tout l'enthousiasme de vivre d'un Black surexcité au petit déjeuner est banal, alors qu'on n'a même pas terminé son café.   
"Moony !" s'exclama Sirius. "C'est bientôt mon anniversaire !  
— Je sais. Ça fait presque un mois que j'ai droit au compte à rebours tous les matins.  
— Et j'ai choisi ce que je voulais comme cadeau !  
— Attends, je m'assois.   
— Comment ça ? Tu es assis.  
— Disons que je me prépare à un choc. Mais c'est bon. Vas-y. Je suis prêt.  
— Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines. Ma demande est parfaitement modeste. Très simple. Et ne coûte rien.  
— ...  
— Je voudrais juste que tu m'enseignes ton sort explosif.  
— ...  
— S'il te plait ?  
— Même pas en rêve, Black. Et ça ne sert à rien d'insister encore. Laisse juste tomber. Oublie l'existence de ce sort.   
— Dis-moi au moins où je peux le trouver ! J'ai épluché la moitié de la réserve interdite pour... Heu, non, non, je n'ai absolument rien dit... Oublie, d'accord ?   
— C'est ça. Je n'ai rien entendu et toi tu n'as rien demandé. Du coup, que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ?" 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Moi, j'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal pour l'anniversaire de Sirius !" se vanta James. "Regarde ça !  
Il sortit de sa poche une balle en caoutchouc, d'un rouge vif, qui fit "pouic" quand il la pressa.  
Vexé, Sirius commença à protester qu'il n'était pas le genre de chien à courir après n'importe quelle baballe - ignorant superbement Rémus qui, entre deux quintes toux, sortit un "quidditch" moyennement discret. En riant, James lui lança l'objet...  
Difficile de dire lequel fut le plus surpris des deux quand Sirius eut le réflexe de courir après la balle, avant de s'arrêter net, rouge de honte, et de crier : "C'est pas ma faute, c'est l'instinct !"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Minerva McGonagall, sévère professeur de métamorphose, avait depuis un certain temps l'habitude des coups bas suivis de grands yeux innocents de Sirius Black. Même si, pris sur le fait, c'était la première fois qu'il osait tenter un :  
"Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas me punir aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire !  
Derrière lui, les Gryffondors attendaient le verdict et prenaient les paris. Vu la faiblesse de sa défense, la cote de Sirius n'était pas excellente sur ce coup-là. Et effectivement, la professeur lui rétorqua :   
— Monsieur Black, pour votre information mon propre anniversaire est le 4 octobre. S'il vous est possible, à cette occasion, de me faire l'immense cadeau de ne pas enfreindre le règlement ni provoquer la moindre catastrophe durant au moins vingt-quatre heures, je serais sans aucun doute la première à vouloir fêter dignement votre avancée en âge. En attendant, ça sera trois heures de retenue et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
— Vous êtes dure, Minnie. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous aime.  
— Gardez vos familiarités pour vous, Black. Quatre heures. Ce soir. Et bon anniversaire."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pour parachever un seizième anniversaire décidément très décevant, Sirius reçu ce soir-là le cadeau de sa famille. Un exemplaire de l'Almanach Sorcier, soigneusement annoté par sa mère, qui avait mit des marque-page et des commentaires sur les héritières les plus intéressantes du moment, classées par ordre d'attrait... pour la famille Black. Il vit même, en bas de liste, quelques héritiers avec la mention acceptable dans le pire des cas. C'était un bel effort de la part de ses parents si attachés à la future progéniture Black. Mais restait tout de même beaucoup trop déprimant pour mériter autre chose que la poubelle.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sirius se rendait dans son dortoir, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de fête d'anniversaire surprise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'est vrai qu'avec ses retenues il était rentré tard, mais quand même. Lui avait déjà organisé des anniversaires surprise à deux heures du matin. Ça n'avait étonnamment pas plu à tout le monde, mais c'était marrant.  
Il senti alors qu'on l'enlaçait par derrière. Rémus, évidemment, qui s'était comme toujours approché sans un bruit. Il lui murmura :   
"Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.  
Ça, ça remontait déjà pas mal le moral, il fallait bien l'avouer. Même si...  
Toujours contre son oreille, Rémus chuchota :  
— Comme on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, je t'ai réquisitionné pour la soirée. Les autres fêteront ton anniversaire demain. Ça ne te dérange pas ?   
— Non. Absolument pas. Tu pensais à quoi ?"   
Avec un sourire, Rémus lui prit la main et l'emmena tout au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Souvent utilisée par les couples qui voulaient dormir à la belle étoile en été, elle était déserte en ce froid mois de novembre, mais le préfet lança rapidement un sort protecteur et ils purent s'installer confortablement.  
Et sous l'éclat complice du croissant de lune et des étoiles, les deux amoureux profitèrent de leur soirée. Moony avait prévu le gâteau préféré de Sirius et lui avait offert un cadeau. Mais surtout, ils prirent le temps d'admirer le ciel, enlacés tendrement, tandis qu'ils pouvaient se murmurer tous les serments d'amour qui sont trop embarrassants pour être dit de jour.


	8. 6ème année, mois de décembre

6ème année, mois de décembre : 

 

A l'entrée du mois de décembre, le château de Poudlard croulait sous les décorations de Noël. Et si les plus jeunes attendaient avec impatience leurs cadeaux, toutes les pensées des élèves adolescents étaient tournées vers le bal de Noël. L'ambiance était aussi tendue qu'excitée : c'était l'occasion idéale pour former de nouveaux couples.   
Rémus était soulagé au moins d'une partie du problème : il irait avec Sirius et n'avait pas de soucis à se faire sur la question. Il se contentait donc de consoler Peter, qui ne trouvait pas de cavalière, et James, qui n'irait pas avec Lily, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore renoncé à la convaincre.  
Il cru d'ailleurs que c'était lui qui avait lancé un sort, en plein petit déjeuner, pour inviter une nouvelle fois la rouquine. Le sort misait sur une technique particulièrement voyante : des explosions, des oiseaux, des paillettes, des lumières stroboscopiques et des fumées multicolores, on assistait au summum du kitch. James s'était surpassé dans le mauvais goût...  
Un doute affreux saisit Rémus lorsqu'il entendit le début de la chanson d'invitation au bal. D'abord, parce que tout était accordé au masculin. Ensuite, parce que c'était très clairement la voix de Sirius.  
Ses réflexes de survie de loup-garou prirent le dessus et avant que Sirius n'ait pu terminer les braquer les projecteurs sur sa place, il avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sirius ne lui en avait pas voulu de sa fuite honteuse. Apparemment. Officiellement. N'empêche, Rémus n'en menait pas bien large, et quand le brun lui annonça avec autorité qu'ils iraient de toutes façons au bal ensemble, et qu'ils danseraient ensemble, il ne protesta pas - ils étaient en couple, il savait bien qu'il n'y couperait pas. Moony se contenta de signaler qu'il ne savait pas danser (1).  
Ce qui au moins eut le mérite de rendre sa bonne humeur à Sirius, qui s'autoproclama aussitôt professeur. Et abusa honteusement de la situation en pelotant son petit ami bien au-delà de ce que même le tango autorisait. Lequel se laissa faire, tout en promettant que lorsqu'ils seraient en public, la moindre main baladeuse finirait dans un sortilège de tapette à souris.   
Évidemment, James proposa à Lily, qui en tant que née-moldue en avait sans doute besoin, de lui apprendre également quelques pas. Il fut assez mal reçu pour ne plus tenter d'approche pendant deux jours entiers.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dean Rivett était un excellent danseur, et il se réjouissait de pouvoir montrer ses talents à l'occasion du bal de Noël. Il comptait d'ailleurs y aller seul, certain qu'il allait faire tomber les cœurs - masculins comme féminins, Dean était généreux dans ses amours - et qu'il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à choisir.  
Quand il entendit Rémus se plaindre à coté de lui qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen d'apprendre à danser avec Sirius, il lui proposa spontanément de lui apprendre. Dean aimait bien le préfet, qui était le genre d'élève fiable à qui on peut emprunter ses cours en toute confiance, et c'était une occasion de lui rendre service à son tour.  
Celui-ci, surprit par la proposition, déclina cependant très vite :   
"Ah, non, désolé mais je ne peux pas !  
— Pourquoi ? Je suis un excellent danseur, tu sais !  
— Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit... Mais Sirius...  
— Quoi, tu crois que Black sera faché ? Ne t'en fais pas, je te propose ça de manière purement amic..."  
Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, se prenant "accidentellement" un Cognard sur le crâne. Cognard qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans la salle commune, et qui n'avait pas du tout été amené par Sirius, comme celui-ci le jura des centaines de fois au préfet furieux, ajoutant qu'il n'était même pas là et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à ce type.   
Et effectivement, après enquête le criminel était James, qui trouvait que Rivett en faisait beaucoup trop sur ses talents de danseur et qu'il avait en plus osé faire promettre à Lily qu'elle essaierait "au moins une fois" de danser avec lui. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Dis, James," demanda Sirius préoccupé, " tu crois que Moony va se vexer si je lui propose de lui acheter une tenue de bal ?  
— Oui, sans aucun doute.  
— Mais je me suis pris un truc super, en soie brodée, et s'il avait une tenue assortie on ferait juste un couple magnifique ! Il suffirait que je commande en douce et que je le mette devant le fait accomplit, genre : "Surprise ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !"  
— Il ne veut pas que tu lui achètes de fringues chères, et il est encore plus têtu que toi. Laisse tomber. De toutes façons, il m'a dit qu'il avait récupéré une vieille robe de son père.  
— Pfff... Franchement, Moony est adorablement mignon, mais il s'habille comme un sac, et à tous les coups ça vient de ses parents. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire mourir tous les autres couples de jalousie dans ces conditions ?  
— Laisse tomber. Si j'arrive à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une danse avec Lily, on vous écrasera de notre perfection esthétique.  
— Avec le nid à épouvantards qui te sert de cheveux ? Aucune chance. Même en prenant un handicap vestimentaire, on vous atomise.  
— Ah ouais ?"  
La dispute dégénéra très vite, et quand Rémus arriva et demanda à Peter pourquoi James avait à présent les cheveux gluants et Sirius le visage couvert de furoncle, celui-ci lui répondit juste : "Rien de spécial". 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus avait finit par maitriser quelques pas, et au grand dépit de Sirius avait décrété que ça suffirait. Il commençait à en avoir marre des valses vieillottes qui avaient la préférence du monde sorcier. Ceci dit, devant la déception de son petit ami, le sang-mêlé lui proposa de tester autre chose à la place. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un grand amateur de musique, mais même en ne revenant dans le monde moldu que quelques semaines par an, il n'avait pas pu passer à coté du phénomène qu'était le rock'n'roll. Et il devait avouer que ça lui semblait bien plus entrainant que la valse.  
Rémus parvint sans trop de mal à convaincre ses parents de lui envoyer quelques disques. La puissante magie de Poudlard empêchait le fonctionnement de la plupart des appareils moldus et il plancha sur un sort qui pourrait remplacer un tourne-disque. A la demande générale des Gryffondors toujours curieux de nouveauté - et des quelques né-moldus qui, eux, savaient très bien ce qui les attendaient et trépignaient d'impatience - le premier essai eut lieu en salle commune. Et pour la première fois les Beattles, les Rolling Stones et Queen résonnèrent dans les antiques murs de pierre de Poudlard.  
On peut dire que cette nouvelle musique a plu.  
Du moins aux élèves. Les professeurs qui firent irruption, baguette brandie, croyant entendre une explosion infernale, apprécièrent nettement moins. Surtout quand ils tombèrent sur un tableau digne de Boch, où tous les Gryffondor se trémoussaient n'importe comment, devant quelques nés-moldus qui leur faisaient une démonstration des plus folles acrobaties accompagnant cette musique, tandis que Sirius et James, debout sur une table, faisaient de leur mieux pour les imiter.  
Au moins les enseignants, comme trop souvent, n'eurent pas à chercher les coupables bien loin.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Puis, enfin, le bal de Noël eut lieu.  
Il y a des histoires d'amour qui commencent comme ça. Un bal, une danse, une rencontre qui scelle le début de quelque chose d'assez grand pour durer toute une vie.  
Et il y a des histoires d'amour qui continuent comme ça. Un bal, même étudiant, une danse, même maladroite, une rencontre si lointaine que l'autre semble avoir toujours fait parti de votre vie. Non pas un début, mais une étape parmi les milliers qui parsèmeront le chemin de cet amour. Un peu de rêve, au milieu des sorts scintillants diffusés par l'arbre de Noël.  
Et Rémus et Sirius dansent, cette nuit-là, comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre en ce monde qu'eux, qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu avant et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien après, dans cette étrange bulle coupée du monde où se réfugient les amoureux. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

C'est au milieu de cette ambiance sucrée que retentit un puissant mélange de guitare électrique et de batterie, augmenté par un sortilège réglé pour saturer de son la vaste salle. La voix de Mick Jagger entamant Tumbling Dice suivit rapidement.  
Et, pendant que les professeurs cherchaient d'où pouvait bien provenir la musique, les Gryffondors se déchainèrent, sous les yeux scandalisés des Serpentard outrés par ces nuisances sonores moldues.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Miracle de Noël, il n'y eut aucun Maraudeur punit pour l'épisode du bal - alors qu'étant donné la passion que Sirius et James vouaient à cette musique depuis qu'ils l'avaient découverte, ils étaient des suspects de premier ordre. Sirius jura que c'est parce qu'ils étaient parfaitement innocents : "Tu es témoin, Moony, j'étais dans tes bras et sage comme une image". Rémus, lui, pensait plutôt que c'était Dumbledore qui avait argumenté en leur faveur. A voir la manière dont il avait remué la tête lors de ce fameux bal, il avait l'air d'apprécier cette musique moldue - ce qui, venant de lui, n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
Quand à James, il aurait été prêt à admettre à la fois tout et son contraire, ayant perdu le peu qu'il lui restait de lucidité : Lily Evans s'était révélée être une grande fan de rock, et si enthousiaste d'entendre cette chanson qu'elle avait sans hésiter commencé à danser avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin, les professeurs étant malheureusement parvenu à faire taire Mike Jagger assez vite... Mais c'était déjà énorme.  
L'ambiance était donc radieuse au matin de Noël, lorsqu'ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Profitant pour une fois d'avoir des parents vivants chez les moldus, Rémus fit office de Père Noël en approvisionnant tout le monde en disques.   
"Et une guitare !" s'exclama Sirius. "Il faut que j'achète une guitare ! Moony, l'été prochain on va chez toi et on achète une guitare !  
— Du calme, Sirius. Ce ne sont pas des guitares enchantées, il faut apprendre à en jouer et c'est long. Et il faut les brancher. Sur des prises électriques. Qui doivent être reliées à du courant.  
— Bah, on trouvera bien un moyen !" balaya Sirius, tandis que James s'exclamait :   
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toi qui aurait la guitare. Je suis sûr que j'en jouerai bien mieux que toi.  
— Tu as décidé de jouer du rock uniquement parce qu'Evans aime ça, alors arrête d'essayer de me piquer mon idée ! Moony, dis-lui que j'y ai pensé le premier !  
— Vous pouvez avoir deux guitares dans un groupe, hein...  
— Mais non, si on fait ça comment on va savoir qui est le plus cool ?"  
Rémus soupira. En la matière, ils avaient quand même appris très très vite l'essentiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Il n'y avait à l'époque pas de cours de danse, la pratique des bals étant nettement plus fréquente, et on considérait que chaque famille sorcière apprenait les bases à ses enfants. La question des né-moldus et sang-mêlés n'était jamais vraiment posée.


	9. 6ème année, mois de janvier

6ème année, mois de janvier : 

 

Rémus entra dans sa chambre. Il était trempé, surpris par la pluie alors qu'il revenait des serres du cours de botanique. Maudissant intérieurement le temps écossais, il commençait à se changer rapidement lorsqu'il entendit un tapotement, semblable à deux bâtons qu'on aurait doucement cognés l'un contre l'autre. Tap-tap.  
Il fouilla la pièce du regard. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer, et avec l'orage la pièce était pleine d'ombres...  
Tap-tap-tap-tap...  
Il s'avança. Oui, dans ce recoin il lui semblait bien voir une grosse forme noire. Quand il regarda dans sa direction, le tapotement s'accéléra. Taptaptaptaptap...  
Il soupira :   
"Sirius, je sais que tu es là. J'entends ta queue qui bat contre le mur.  
L'animagus sortit de l'ombre sous sa forme de gros chien noir - et mouillé - et redevint Sirius, qui expliqua avec la force de l'innocence :   
— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Quand je suis en chien, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma queue !  
La phrase était beaucoup trop chargée de double sens pour que Rémus retienne son rire. Bien sûr, une fois de plus Sirius s'était justifié de s'être fait prendre plutôt que d'expliquer pourquoi il s'était tapi dans le noir pour guetter son petit ami. Mais là, c'était trop beau.  
Sirius ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, au lieu d'être grondé, il s'était retrouvé porté par une force lycanthrope sur le lit et débarrassé très efficacement de ses vêtements mouillés. Il ne pensa pas à s'en plaindre.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Déshabiller Sirius, ça allait toujours vite : il était plus que d'accord. Déshabiller Rémus, même trempé et frigorifié, c'était tout de suite une autre paire de manche. Il fallait quasiment marquer une étape pour chaque cicatrice.  
Sirius était arrivé à remonter un demi-pull sur les côtes pâles du loup-garou et était face à cinq profondes griffures. Il commença à les embrasser, l'une après l'autre, tout en récitant entre chaque baiser la formule : "Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup..."  
Immédiatement Rémus se demanda s'il arriverait à "pas du tout". Normalement non, pas s'il en restait aux griffures. A moins qu'il ne passe aux suivantes. Il eut le réflexe de repousser la tête de son petit ami, de lui demander de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de cette comptine stupide...  
Il se retint de justesse. Ce ne sont que des mots, se répéta-t-il. Sirius ajouta : "passionnément, à la folie..."  
Et regardant Rémus droit dans les yeux, il conclut d'un joyeux :   
"POUR TOUJOURS !"   
Et, lui sautant dessus comme un gamin, il le couvrit de baisers sur tous les bouts de peau qu'il pu attraper, tandis que Moony soulagé riait et le traitait d'imbécile.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Il faudrait encore du temps et de la patience pour faire accepter son propre corps à Rémus. Plus encore pour qu'il l'aime et en soit fier.  
Mais déjà, lorsqu'il sortait de la douche ou se changeait et devait croiser son reflet nu dans le miroir, il ne se voyait plus comme mutilé. Il revoyait ce chien fou de Sirius embrassant ses cicatrices et tentant de le noyer d'amour et de baisers. Comme s'il avait changé les marques de son plus atroce souvenir en bon souvenir.  
Moony sourit en y repensant. La plus puissante des magies, hein...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Même si la tâche était moins prenante qu'en début d'année, Rémus était toujours préfet, et il veillait à consacrer du temps aux plus jeunes. Surtout pour les aider à comprendre leurs leçons. Il aimait beaucoup apprendre des choses aux autres, et se montrait d'une patience à toutes épreuves.  
Enfin presque.  
Parce que même si le plus patient des professeurs pouvait tenir bon face à Myriam et sa mémoire de poisson rouge, Eddy et ses troubles de l'attention ou Jocelyn à la lenteur de tortue, il perdait tous ses moyens quand il recevait dans le dos quatre-vingt kilos de Black en manque d'attention.   
« Dégage de là, Sirius !  
— Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son petit ami adoré ! Tu es si cruel !  
— On travaille ici !  
— Je peux travailler aussi !  
Sirius se fit une place au milieu des trois élèves de premières années, bouche bée, qui l'admiraient comme une véritable star. Et bien sûr n'écoutèrent plus rien. Agacé, Rémus lui dit :   
— Tu n'as rien à faire au milieu des révisions des premières années, et tu perturbes tout le monde. Vas-t-en, on se verra tout à l'heure !  
— Allez, je m'ennuie sans toi... Laisse-moi rester... S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit...  
— Rha...  
Profitant de sa faiblesse, Sirius lui fit ses yeux les plus suppliants... Et intérieurement, Rémus se sentit étrangement remué, comme si le loup en lui avait reconnu le chien en train de quémander, les oreilles en arrière...  
Une idée qui le perturba trop pour qu'il garde son calme et, sans plus d'explication, il utilisa la Voix du préfet, celle qui n'est normalement réservée qu'aux plus grosses bêtises, incarnation de l'autorité suprême, pour mettre Padfoot dehors. Et reprendre sa leçon, avec trois élèves à présent sages comme des images.   
Et terrorisés. Il soupira. Son étrange réputation n'allait pas s'améliorer...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus ne se sentait vraiment pas fier d'avoir été aussi sec avec Sirius et cherchait une opportunité de se faire pardonner. Hors, avec la tête brulée des Maraudeurs, ce genre d'opportunité n'est jamais bien longue à trouver - et jamais sans risque.  
Il serait faux de croire que l'amour soudain de Sirius pour le rock n'était venu que de la nouveauté et de l'envie de se faire remarquer. Il était à l'âge où on cherche à donner une voix à ses sentiments les plus puissants, et celle des disques moldus de Moony avait été une véritable révélation. Aussi l'interdiction formelle de les écouter l'avait beaucoup peiné.   
Il estimait qu'en réécoutant l'objet du crime plus attentivement, les professeurs changeraient d'avis. C'est pourquoi il avait l'intention de créer un nouveau sortilège d'écoute, plus puissant et faisant provenir le son de différents endroits du château. Cette fois, le temps qu'ils le désamorcent, ils devraient entendre au moins un album entier !  
Il ne restait plus qu'à aller récupérer les disques confisqués "à titre préventif" et de manière totalement abusive par McGonagall, qui n'avait pas du tout aimé cette petite lueur dans l'œil de Black et avait pris les devants.  
Rémus soupira, avant de se lancer en scène. Chargé de distraire la plus strict des professeurs pendant que Sirius se faufilait en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité, il sentait venir la catastrophe à un kilomètre.   
Au moins Padfoot n'était pas en train de mijoter quelque chose de pire, à l'encontre des Serpentard par exemple.  
Et cette pensée lui fit dire qu'il passait décidément beaucoup trop de choses aux Maraudeurs.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Les nés-sorciers de Serpentard, le genre à s'appeler entre eux des Sang-Pur et à ne rien valider qui ne soient pas dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs famille depuis plusieurs siècles, ne pouvaient pas aimer le rock. C'était moldu, c'était inconnu, ça touchait directement aux émotions. La preuve que c'était une musique de sauvages : les Gryffondor l'avaient adoptée.  
Et quand ils furent tirés du lit en pleine nuit par un Killer the Queen à plein volume sonore, ils ne se mirent pas brusquement à l'apprécier davantage. Quoi qu'en dise Sirius.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Quoique.  
Quelques temps plus tard, une Serpentarde de septième année, Améthystia Selwyn, guettait Sirius et parvint à le coincer dans un couloir. Souriante, elle lui jura qu'elle voulait juste lui parler un peu, parce que :  
"On peut dire ce qu'on voudra sur toi Black, mais au moins tu as de l'audace. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard... on y meurt d'ennui.  
— Et à part ça, que me vaut le déplaisir de cette conversation ?   
— Je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que peuvent dire mes parents. Je te trouve très intéressant. Et très sexy...  
Tout en disant ça, elle se rapprocha dangereusement du Gryffondor qui hésitait : battre piteusement en retraite ou dégainer sa baguette sans attendre une réelle menace ?   
Le sort décida pour lui. Rémus les avait trouvé. Croisant son regard, Sirius eut immédiatement le réflexe de lever les mains pour prouver son innocence - même si ici ça ne servait à rien : Selwyn s'était retourné et creusait elle-même sa tombe.  
— Dégage, le pouilleux." lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "Va contaminer un autre...  
Ni Sirius ni la fille n'eurent le temps de voir Rémus dégainer sa baguette avant qu'il lance son sort et métamorphose la Serpentarde en minuscule troll pustuleux. La créature s'enfuit en couinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "je vais le dire à mon père !". Difficile à comprendre, avec cette voix suraigüe. Rémus se contenta de répliquer :   
— Considère ça comme un avertissement amical. Il n'y en aura pas de deuxième."  
Puis il croisa le regard admiratif de son petit ami, rougit violemment et l'entraina d'un geste autoritaire vers leur prochaine salle de cour. Sirius se laissa faire, ravi. Il savait que le loup-garou avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses émotions en général et son amour en particulier. Mais là, c'était incroyablement mignon. Bon, peut-être un peu effrayant aussi. Mais surtout mignon. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pour remonter sa cote auprès de Lily Evans, James commençait à ourdir toute une série de plans machiavéliques pour l'épater le jour de son anniversaire. La belle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ! Et le grand brun allait, une fois de plus, se prendre un retour du bâton violent.  
Rémus parvint, heureusement, à désamorcer la situation grâce à un très léger travestissement d'une partie de la vérité. Il n'aimait pas faire ça à la préfète, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, mais la situation le réclamait.  
C'est pourquoi en toute innocence et un peu embarrassée, c'est Lily elle-même qui un matin alla demander à James :   
« Hum... Dis-moi, James... C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, et je me demandais si par hasard tu...  
— Oui. D'accord. Je t'offrirai la lune et les étoiles, ma vie et ma chouette ! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux !  
— Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. C'est juste que Rémus m'a dit que tu étais le seul à maîtriser le sort pour lire les disques moldus, et j'aurais bien aimé que tu me l'apprennes. Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
— Bien sûr que non ! Quand tu veux !  
— Merci ! La musique moldue, c'est vraiment ce qui me manque le plus ici ! Et... pour te remercier, on fera une petite fête pour mon anniversaire, avec mes amies... Tu voudras venir ? »   
James Potter cru mourir sur place et ne parvint qu'à bafouiller tout en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.  
Le soir même, le lit de Rémus avait disparu sous un tumulus de chocolat.


	10. 6ème année, mois de février

6ème année, mois de février :

 

James touchait le fond des abysses du désespoir. Un désespoir tel qu'il ne voulait même pas aborder la question avec les autres Maraudeurs, se contentant de dire que la fête de Lily ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Du tout.  
Cherchant plus d'explications, Rémus demanda directement à la préfète, qui lui répondit avec un léger haussement d'épaule :  
"Mon anniversaire ? Si, tout s'est bien passé.   
— James a... fait quelque chose de bizarre ?   
— Disons qu'il a été tout à fait égal à ce que j'attendais de lui. Cassiopée a eut le malheur de le lancer sur ses exploits de quidditch et il a monologué dessus je ne sais pas combien de temps. Et Helen a voulu profiter du fait qu'il soit le seul garçon présent pour faire un jeu à embrasser. Alors je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaindrait.  
— Et... j'imagine que toi, tu as trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas y participer, à ce jeu ?  
— Quel prétexte ? Je n'avais pas envie, c'est tout.  
— Ce que tu ne lui as dit qu'au dernier moment, non ?  
— Et alors ? Il a roulé des patins à moitié des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor et été au centre de toutes les attentions. Il a beau dire le contraire, c'est évident qu'il adore ça.  
— Lily... Je sais que tu refuses de le croire, mais tu es vraiment cruelle avec lui..."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus était assez surpris, ces derniers temps, de constater que les plus jeunes élèves ne le sollicitaient plus. Non pas parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'aide, mais parce qu'ils avaient déjà été aidés. Finir un devoir difficile, rédiger une lettre, résoudre un conflit, les mille petits problèmes des enfants semblaient attirer immédiatement une résolution de la part de... Sirius.  
Lequel était, bien sûr, plus innocent que jamais.   
Faisant mine de soupirer, Rémus lui lança :  
"C'est étrange, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment.   
— Ah bon ? C'est terrible, ça. Tu vas t'ennuyer, du coup.  
— Mais je peux compter sur toi pour me sauver de ce terrible sort, non ?   
— Pour tes beaux yeux, je veux bien me dévouer et te tenir compagnie. Bien sûr, c'est un gros effort de ma part. Mais je suis sûr que tu sauras me récompenser...  
— Sirius, n'abuse pas."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ne pas abuser. C'était une demande fréquente de Moony. Et Padfoot se disait souvent qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il lui demande ce qu'il entendait exactement par là.   
Un jour.  
Pour l'instant, il avait coincé son préfet dans une salle isolée, réussi à fermer la porte à clé par un sort assez inventif et lui déboutonnait le pantalon en noyant ses protestations à coup de langue. Un moyen de faire perdre à coup sûr au châtain le fil de ses pensées et de ses obligations, surtout quand c'était dans le cou.  
Bref, Rémus se retrouva avec son caleçon sur les genoux avant d'avoir le temps de dire non - tout un art du timing, que Sirius commençait à bien maîtriser - et son petit ami lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Il avait envie d'essayer un truc. Et se mit à genoux.  
Moony n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ses intentions et encore moins de protester - évidemment qu'il aurait protesté, il ne savait même pas pourquoi au juste, mais cette situation était inédite donc dangereuse - avant de sentir la langue du brun jouer avec enthousiasme sur son sexe, puis Paddy le pris carrément en bouche. Et là, le peu de cerveau encore disponible du préfet s'envola, tandis qu'il s'agrippait au mur de pierre pour ne pas tomber, certain que ses jambes allaient lâcher. C'était juste inhumainement bon.  
Sirius testait un peu tout ce qui lui semblait prometteur, lécher, aspirer, ou bouger simplement la tête plus vite. Difficile de dire si un mouvement fonctionnait mieux qu'un autre, tout faisait trembler son partenaire. Moony haletait et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Il aurait été incapable de guider Padfoot - il était tout aussi incapable d'imaginer que le brun aurait besoin d'être guidé. Chaque mouvement lui embrasait le corps et il finit par jouir dans un dernier mouvement de hanche.  
Une fois délivré, le châtain eut l'impression de revenir lentement à lui, et vit avec embarras Sirius en train de s'essuyer le visage. Et qui ne semblait pas gêné du tout. Au contraire, il avait même l'air très fier de lui et dit en se relevant :  
"Hé ben... je vois que c'était plutôt réussi.   
Il regardait avec un grand sourire le mur un peu à gauche de Rémus. Qui suivit son regard. Et, à sa grande horreur, découvrit qu'il avait griffé la pierre au point d'y avoir laissé cinq longues rainures.   
Il était encore en train de lister toutes les catastrophes que ce manque de contrôle pourrait entraîner quand Sirius l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et ajouta en riant :   
— J'adore te faire perdre la tête."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Les Maraudeurs pouvaient être considérés comme les sorciers les plus doués de Poudlard, dans certains domaines. Surtout lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient tous les quatre. Sirius et James avaient finit par convaincre Rémus de participer à l'élaboration de leur carte, et celui-ci avait parachevé leur œuvre avec son talent habituel pour anticiper les ennuis. Tous les occupants de Poudlard étaient à présent visibles sur la carte, et les passages secrets tout comme les mouvements spontanés du château n'avaient plus de secrets pour eux. C'était véritablement leur chef-d'oeuvre. Et la base indispensable pour les tours les plus grandioses qu'ils allaient devoir planifier pour marquer irrémédiablement cette école de leur empreinte.  
Mais dans un premier temps...  
Dans un premier temps, James Potter n'avait rien de plus important à faire avec un artefact aussi grandiose que de stalker Lily Evans. Souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent.  
Jugeant cette obsession préoccupante, Rémus décida de confisquer la carte jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Moony," demanda Sirius, " Tu sais que Slughorn organise une soirée pour la saint valentin ? J'aimerai qu'on y aille ensemble, si ça te dit.  
— Ah, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais invité.  
— C'est la Saint-Valentin, on peut inviter qui on veut. Oh, et après on pourra fêter ça comme il faut juste tous les deux... Mais ça peut être sympa d'aller d'abord à la soirée. D'accord ?  
— D'accord.  
— Et tu remarqueras que je t'ai invité d'une manière très sobre, hein. J'ai bien compris, au bal de Noël, que tu préférais.  
— Oui Sirius. C'est parfait.  
— Parce que je suis un petit ami attentionné. Et que je veux éviter de t'embarrasser.   
— C'est très gentil.  
— Bien.  
Un silence. Rémus compta silencieusement.  
Il n'avait même pas atteint "5" avant que Sirius n'explose en un sonore :  
— COMMENT EST-CE QU'ON PEUT TROUVER QUOI QUE CE SOIT ROMANTIQUE DANS CES CONDITIONS ? Rha, je suis désolé, mais non, ce n'est juste pas possible. C'est la Saint-Valentin, quand même, il faut que je le crie au monde entier que je suis avec toi et qu'on est le couple le plus génial de la planète !   
Moony se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et tenter de répondre sérieusement :  
— D'accord. Vas-y. Ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses des efforts, mais je vois bien que c'est trop dur pour toi, alors tu peux te lâcher.   
— Moony ! Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ?   
— Hélas. Mais pitié vas-y mollo sur le volume sonore."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ce fut Peter qui donna l'alerte :  
"Evans va venir accompagnée à la soirée de Slughorn ! Avec Richard Namstar !  
Immédiatement, Sirius et Rémus se redressèrent du canapé où ils étaient tranquillement vautrés et le préfet demanda :  
— James est au courant ?   
— Je crois ! Je n'arrive pas à le trouver !  
Rémus sortit la carte et tous les trois se penchèrent pour retrouver leur ami. Qui rôdait du coté de la tour des Serdaigle, la maison de Namstar. Sans hésiter le loup-garou leur répartit les tâches tout en désignant les points stratégiques :   
— Peter, va éloigner ce professeur avant qu'il lui tombe dessus, Sirius tu passes par ce couloir et tu l'attrape, moi je vais me placer ici pour lui barrer la route si jamais il tente de s'enfuir. Peter, tu termine en vérifiant s'il y a des témoins de quoi que ce soit, puis tu nous fais un rapport, on avisera selon les cas. On y va doucement, mais il faut absolument qu'on le neutralise avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit d'irréparable.  
Sans un mot les deux autres acquiescèrent et se mirent en marche. Leur équipe était bien rodée et ils avaient la ferme intention d'arrêter James. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Vous n'aviez absolument pas besoin de faire ça, les gars. Je voulais juste lui parler, à ce mec. Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer ce genre de chose de manière mature et responsable.  
James était ligoté, mais semblait parfaitement calme. Il venait pourtant de se faire attraper au terme d'une course-poursuite échevelée mettant en scène des sorts de Jambencoton, Bloque-jambe, Stupéfix et autres maléfice du Saucisson. Ainsi que des balais, des Cognards et une morsure particulièrement traitresse. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient retrouvé six petits Scroutts à pétard (1) dans son sac. Alors mature et responsable, les autres n'y croyaient pas vraiment - même si, première règle des Maraudeurs : "on peut toujours tenter".  
— Laisse tomber, Potter." lança un Sirius particulièrement énervé. Rémus avait passé vingt minutes à guérir un par un les sortilèges que lui avait lancés son ami, sans parler de l'œil au beurre noir dû à ce satané Cognard, un comble pour un batteur de son niveau. Il avait l'habitude de se battre avec James, mais là le poursuiveur s'était surpassé. "On sait très bien que tu es dingue de jalousie et que tu allais faire une bêtise monumentale. On te rend un service inestimable, vieux.  
— Allons, Prongs... " tenta Rémus. " Tu sais qu'Evans ne te pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un. Et ce n'est qu'une soirée, rien ne dit qu'il lui plaira ou que ça donnera quoi que ce soit. Crois-moi, elle ne mettra pas longtemps à le repousser...  
— C'est vrai" approuva Peter. " Ce n'est pas pour critiquer ta future femme, mais c'est quand même un sacré glaçon...  
Il se prit immédiatement deux coudes dans les côtes. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
Ceci dit, l'injure ne fit absolument pas réagir James, qui reparti de plus belle dans un long plaidoyer pour se faire libérer, sans jamais admettre ce qu'il comptait réellement faire à son rival.  
Sirius et Rémus échangèrent un long regard. Ils allaient devoir changer de tactique. Ce fut Sirius qui tenta :   
— C'est bon, James, t'as gagné. 'Mus et moi on sera à la soirée et on s'arrangera pour qu'ils se séparent. Si tu jures sur ton premier balai que de ton coté tu ne tenteras absolument rien !  
— Vraiment ?" demanda James. "Rémus, tu vas utiliser ton sort explosif ?   
— Le but c'est d'éviter les ennuis, andouille. Il faut qu'on arrive à ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs ET ne pas se faire tuer par Lily - au passage, c'est mon amie et j'aimerais qu'elle le reste. On trouvera un autre moyen mais on se débrouillera. D'accord ?   
James réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis, au moment où les autres crurent qu'il allait encore nier pour échapper à leur surveillance, il accepta.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire par amitié...  
Ruiner le rencart d'Evans n'avait pas été de tout repos, et au lieu de profiter de la soirée de la Saint Valentin, Sirius et Rémus se retrouvaient à nettoyer la totalité du salon de Slughorn à la brosse à dent. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le bon outil pour venir à bout de la matière gélatineuse bleuâtre qui recouvrait la moindre surface.  
"On aurait dû faire un truc moins dur à enlever", pesta Sirius.  
— On aurait surtout dû ne pas se faire prendre. Ça faisait au moins deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de punition.  
— On ne se serait pas fait prendre si tu avais laissé Namstar se faire accuser, comme prévu.  
— Comme TU l'avais prévu. On a saboté sa soirée et la totalité de ses chances avec Lily, ça suffit !  
— En attendant, on est privé de notre première Saint-Valentin parce que tu as protégé le type qui tente de piquer la femme de James.  
— Pour l'instant, Lily est très loin d'être la femme de James, et il serait temps qu'il s'active pour la conquérir correctement au lieu de nous envoyer limiter les dégâts !  
— Ouais. Tout est la faute de James. C'est lui qui devrait patauger dans ce... truc... je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est bleu, au final.  
— On l'a mis dans le punch, un ingrédient a dû le faire réagir... En plus ça pue le souffre, ce n'est pas normal du tout... Mais oui, il devrait y être à notre place, dans cette espèce de gélatine."  
Ils se regardèrent. Et échangèrent leur plus beau sourire de Maraudeur. Ils en avaient déjà récolté deux seaux, de quoi garantir à James une sacrée surprise au réveil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Les Scroutts à pétard sont une espèce aussi dangereuse que mal connue, mais contrairement à ce que certains pensent, ce n'est pas Hagrid qui les a créé (même s'il a été le premier à tenter de les adopter).


	11. 6ème année, mois de mars

6ème année, mois de mars :

 

Même au fin fond de l'Ecosse, ça se sentait dans l'air : le printemps arrivait.   
Ce qui pouvait expliquer que Sirius Black soit particulièrement avide de luxure en ce moment. La nature, les hormones, tout ça...  
Ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'il tentait d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Rémus Lupin, qui quand à lui ne se sentait toujours pas totalement prêt à franchir le pas. Ce que le brun sous-estimait, c'était que son petit ami adoré n'avait pas simplement besoin de temps : il était en plein débat avec lui-même et déchiré sur la décision à prendre...   
Une partie raisonnable du loup-garou lui disait que non, il ne devrait pas coucher avec Padfoot tant qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler un minimum. Il risquait de lui faire mal, les griffures de ce pauvre mur en témoignaient.  
Une partie beaucoup moins raisonnable et directement dictée par ses hormones d'adolescent de presque seize ans lui disait que si ce corps parfait n'attendait que lui, c'était criminel de refuser.  
Enfin, un troisième partie assez raisonnable lui disait que de toutes manières, s'il persistait à attendre, il n'allait jamais "mieux se contrôler". Il allait exploser sur place.  
Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait aucune idée du chaos qui régnait déjà dans l'espace de discussion intérieur de Moony lorsqu'il entreprit une fois de plus de lui faire des avances sulfureuses. Il s'était simplement dit, un matin, qu'un petit strip-tease avait de bonnes chances de faire tourner la tête du châtain, et qu'il fallait donc mettre en place le plus vite possible une idée aussi excellente.  
Et les tumultueuses pensées de Moony semblèrent se faire la malle dans le même mystérieux endroit que les vêtements du brun, là où personne ne les regretterait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable que d'une phrase un tant soit peu cohérente :   
"Ok. Faisons-le. Tout de suite."  
Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui sauta dessus sans hésiter.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Et Padfoot surexcité commença à le lécher sur tout le corps, puis s'attarda sur son sexe.  
"Attends... je... faut pas que je te fasse mal..." gémit le loup-garou.  
Ce que Sirius interpréta comme "je suis en train de perdre le contrôle". Ravi, il lui mit les mains sur le montant du lit et lui dit : "Accroche-toi à ça et laisse-moi faire."  
Moony obéit avec une étonnante docilité. Quoique, d'une manière générale, quand il était vraiment excité et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il était souvent très compliant. Le tout, c'était de l'empêcher de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour se poser des questions stupides.   
Padfoot attrapa le pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait toujours sur lui "au cas où" depuis... un certain temps, repris son amant en bouche et commença à lui caresser les fesses. Puis à introduire un doigt lubrifié dans son anus. Les mains de Moony se crispèrent, mais le bois du lit survécu. Après quelques essais, Sirius parvint à trouver le bon endroit et sentit son partenaire trembler et se détendre à la fois. Pour maintenir son attention occupée, le brun se remit à l'embrasser et le lécher sur tout le corps, lui mordilla les tétons, le cou... Pendant ce temps, ses doigts s'activaient et il parvenait à se faire une place raisonnable plus bas, tandis que Moony ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements d'excitation. Lui-même à bout, Sirius lui murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par l'envie : "Je peux ?"  
Moony acquiesça et embrassa passionnément son amant. Il avait peur mais n'aurait pas pu attendre une seconde de plus. Et quand le brun le pénétra, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Le Sirius bougeait lentement, certain qu'il allait jouir immédiatement s'il allait trop vite, et cherchant le bon angle. Son amant avait fermé les yeux et respirait très vite, sans qu'il puisse vraiment dire si c'était parce que c'était bon ou douloureux, puis il trouva le point. Comme surpris de ce qu'il venait de ressentir, Rémus ouvrit les yeux et dit précipitamment : "T'arrêtes pas... surtout t'arrêtes pas c'est... c'est là, c'est trop bon..."   
Puis plus rien de cohérent ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres tandis que Sirius se mit à accélérer, concentré au maximum pour ne pas jouir avant son partenaire alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excitant, et que la sensation de le pénétrer était si exquise. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de miracles, il se mit à caresser le sexe de Moony en même temps qu'il donnait des coups de rein pour le faire venir plus vite. Et tandis qu'il atteignait l'extase, il sut que c'était aussi le cas pour son partenaire qui éjacula en même temps que, dans un terrible craquement, il réduisait le montant du lit à l'état de bois d'allumettes.   
Tandis que tous les deux luttaient pour reprendre leur souffle, Sirius prit délicatement le loup-garou dans ses bras, qui pour une fois n'avait pas l'air choqué par les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué - en fait, il avait l'air complètement sonné, comme si l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre avait drogué son cerveau, et se contenta de se pelotonner contre son amant avant de s'endormir. Tant mieux, se dit Sirius qui aurait le temps de réparer le lit avant que le préfet ne reprenne ses esprits. Il devait bien admettre que Rémus n'avait pas totalement tort quand il disait que coucher avec un loup-garou qui ne se contrôle pas parfaitement avait un coté dangereux...   
Il oubliait juste que ça ne faisait que rendre le tout plus excitant encore.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Bien qu'il le considère comme un projet de vie tout à fait valable, Sirius ne pouvait pas passer sa vie dans la chambre de Moony, et le monde extérieur avait continué à tourner pendant qu'il était occupé à passer le meilleur moment de sa vie. Incroyable.  
"Hé," dit James en l'attrapant par le cou, "tu sais que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ?  
— Bien sûr, et je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver aussi brillant que la stupide balle que tu m'as offert pour le mien...  
— Heureusement, j'ai anticipé ton problème et je t'ai amené un catalogue de balai très complet. Tu noteras que, par le plus grand des hasards, les meilleurs sont entourés. Ce qui est vraiment bien fait.  
— Et extraordinairement subtil. Sérieusement, ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant ce serait plutôt de trouver quelque chose pour Moony. Je te rappelle que même s'il ne dit jamais rien, son anniversaire est deux semaines avant le tien.  
— Bah, offre-lui du chocolat comme tous les ans, non ? Moi c'est ce que je vais faire.  
— J'ai envie de marquer le coup...  
James failli lui demander pourquoi et se ravisa juste à temps. Poser des questions, ça voulait dire avoir des réponses, avec tous les détails, et un Rémus qui éviterait de croiser son regard au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Et Black semblait encore plus fier de lui que d'habitude, ça voulait tout dire.  
Il se contenta d'un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son ami en guise de félicitations et le laissa réfléchir tout seul.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Bon. S'il avait un Moony drogué au Veritaserum sous la main, qu'est-ce qu'il en tirerait ? Sirius avait toujours estimé qu'il était capable d'anticiper le moindre désir de son petit ami sans que celui-ci ne l'exprime. Et tant mieux, parce que s'il devait compter sur les confidences spontanées du loup-garou, il serait encore certain que celui-ci était un ami un peu distant qui jouait de malchance en tombant malade tous les mois.   
Il s'imagina leur discussion :  
"Moony, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ?   
— De la lecture et du chocolat.  
— Mais c'est nul ! Il faut que je te trouve quelque chose de grandiose !  
— Par pitié, ne fait rien qui m'embarrasse en public.   
— Mais on vient de coucher ensemble pour la première fois, il faut que je te montre à quel point tu es spécial pour moi...  
— D'une, je le sais. De deux, si qui que ce soit l'apprend, je vais mourir de honte. Ne m'offre rien de sexuel ! Et surtout ne parle pas de ça à James !  
— Tu préfères que James pense que tu es puceau ?   
— Je préfère qu'aucune image mentale de ma vie sexuelle n'entre jamais dans la tête de James. Je sais que tu n'as aucune pudeur, surtout devant lui, mais personnellement je tiens à mon intimité.  
— Et si je t'offrais un bon pour être ton esclave soumis, on pourrait...  
— Sirius, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu es déjà prêt à faire tout ce que je veux. Et j'ai dit : rien de sexuel devant les autres.  
— Pff... Et si je t'offrais un bijou ?  
— Rien qui soit cher.  
— Je vais quand même pas t'acheter de la pacotille !  
— En même temps, je n'aime pas les bijoux. Arrête de vouloir m'offrir des choses qui te feraient plaisir à toi.   
— Mais tes goûts sont ennuyeux.  
— Et alors ? C'est mon anniversaire.   
— T'es pas drôle, Moony. Même dans ma tête tu t'arranges toujours pour avoir le dernier mot.  
— C'est bien la preuve que tu aimes ça."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus avait toujours eut un truc pour éviter les colles. Bien sûr, le fait de ne participer qu'à une petite partie des farces aidait. Et des sens de loup-garou qui l'avertissaient du danger également. Sans oublier cette petite voix intérieure qui le poussait à réfléchir avant d'agir, quitte à patienter jusqu'à saisir une occasion moins risquée.  
Cette fois-ci pourtant, sans doute distrait par Sirius encore plus en ébullition qu'à l'ordinaire, il ne cacha pas assez vite les Lunettes Traversantes "empruntées" à un serpentard quelques heures plus tôt, et bien sûr totalement interdites par le règlement. MacGonagall eut vite fait de comprendre et de rendre son verdict :  
"Deux heures de retenue ce soir et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !  
Levant de grands yeux innocents dignes de Black lui-même, Lupin demanda timidement :  
— S'il vous plait, Madame, soyez indulgente. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai... très bien, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus."  
Et alors que Sirius ébahi allait hurler (en chuchotant) au favoritisme, Rémus lui coupa le sifflet d'un "laisse tomber, moi ça fait quatre ans que je lui offre des chocolats pour son anniversaire."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Réuni avec ses amis pour fêter son anniversaire, Rémus fut très heureux de déballer le cadeau de Sirius : un roman, complétant une série qu'il aimait beaucoup, et attendait donc avec impatience. Lorsqu'il lui sauta au cou, celui-ci avoua :  
"J'ai demandé à la bibliothécaire de m'aider. Comme tu lui as parlé de ce que tu aimais...  
— C'est super. Merci mon amour !  
— Tu sais...  
Le ton était celui du Sirius sérieux, une combinaison qui normalement servait de chute à une blague. Surpris qu'il l'emploie devant tout le monde, Moony ne put que l'encourager :  
— Oui, dis-moi ?   
— Je pensais te donner un mot pour te dire que tu pouvais me demander tout ce que tu veux... Mais c'est déjà le cas. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires, pour toujours.  
A présent rouge vif, Rémus enfouit son visage dans le coup de son amoureux et murmura :  
— Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je le sais depuis longtemps. J'essaye juste de ne pas en abuser.  
Puis il ajouta, avec un léger sourire :  
— Tout ce que je veux sauf de laisser ce pauvre vieux Poudlard en paix, n'est-ce pas ?   
— Tout ce que tu veux dans la limite que peux supporter un être humain. Tu sais que je fais des allergies à l'ennui."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Quand à l'anniversaire de James, il ne reçut pas d'aussi belle promesse, ni même le moindre cadeau de la dame de ses pensées, mais Sirius lui avait commandé un balai neuf, ce qui lui remonta quand même un peu le moral.  
Et en dépit du prix tout à fait indécent de l'objet, la palme du meilleur cadeau de tous les temps revint encore une fois à Rémus, avec un simple disque...   
Le dernier du groupe préféré de Lily Evans.


	12. 6ème année, mois d'avril

6ème année, mois d'avril :

 

Sirius avait un frère, un peu plus jeune que lui, appelé Regulus Black. Et ce frère était un digne représentant de la noble et très ancienne famille des Black : Serpentard, conservateur, aristocratique et réservé. Seule l'arrogance naturelle et l'apparence physique venait signer le fait qu'ils étaient frères, et depuis l'entrée à Poudlard du plus jeune, les deux Black s'étaient évité d'un commun accord.  
Aussi Sirius fut-il surpris quand Regulus l'intercepta au détour d'un couloir et lui colla une enveloppe dans les mains. Et lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, sa surprise vira très vite à la fureur. Il déchira le papier avec rage et cria à son frère :  
" C'est hors de question ! Dis à Mère qu'elle peut toujours rêver pour que j'accepte ça !  
— Mais personne ne te demande ton avis ! Et tu ferais mieux de remercier Mère et Père de t'avoir trouvé un parti convenable alors que tu traines ouvertement avec ce Sang-Mêlé ! Elle étudie à Durmstrang et sa famille est...  
— La ferme !"  
Sirius coupa court d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Regulus, avant de s'enfuir.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Il chercha Rémus dans tout le château, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de s'arrêter. Il lui fallait son Moony, son calme, son odeur, sa peau, son rire, ses mains, sa manière d'éclairer le monde...   
Il le trouva en train de faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune et l'enlaça si fort qu'un simple humain en aurait crié. Rémus, lui, demanda simplement d'un ton légèrement surpris :   
"Et bien, ça ne va pas ?   
— Rémus, s'il te plait, épouse-moi.  
Le loup-garou rit et, comme à son habitude devant ce genre de demandes - qui revenaient assez régulièrement depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble - il lui répondit :   
— On est toujours mineurs, mon chéri. On verra ça plus tard.  
Mais cette fois, Sirius ne fit que le serrer plus fort. Et très bas, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, il dit :  
— Je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas mettre ça sur le tapis, mais j'ai besoin d'un fiancé. Vraiment besoin.  
— Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?   
— Mes parents essayent de me marier. J'ai réussi à faire fuir toutes les anciennes familles du Royaume-Uni, mais ils ont réussi à convaincre quelqu'un...  
— Hein ?   
Cette fois Rémus avait hurlé et tout le monde les regardait. Et il s'en fichait. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il était en train d'entendre, mais ça l'horrifiait.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Réunion d'urgence des quatre Maraudeurs. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Rémus qui calmait tout le monde, mais James, qui avait pris les choses en main et s'efforçait de les rassurer. Lui aussi en savait long sur les mœurs des anciennes familles, et les Potter avaient toujours été progressistes : il connaissait bien la différence entre la tradition et la loi, et entre ce qui était réellement obligatoire et ce qui n'était qu'une forte incitation. Même s'il avait envoyé Peter chercher en urgence un code civil à la bibliothèque pour appuyer ses dires.  
Et il fallait bien ça pour apaiser le loup-garou. Jamais encore les autres ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état de fureur. C'était la première qu'il utilisait volontairement sa force pour réduire en miette tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui passer sous la main et zébrer les murs de longues griffures sur la pierre.  
" Je vous dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas le forcer", répéta James en voyant qu'une première fois n'avait pas suffit. "Sirius peut être fiancé sans son accord, mais pas marié tant qu'il est mineur. Et une fois qu'il sera majeur, tous les accords passés en son nom sont nuls. C'est la loi de 1932. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.  
— Rien faire," grogna Sirius, "à part l'annoncer dans l'Almanach !   
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Par contre, tu ne peux pas te fiancer avec qui tu veux sans leur accord, même si Moony le veut aussi. Et puis tu seras majeur dans quelques mois. Donc, le plus raisonnable, c'est d'attendre ton anniversaire et d'écrire à ces gens pour dire que non, tu n'épouseras pas leur fille. Tu comprends, Rémus ? Le plus raisonnable ?  
Le loup-garou arrêta sa déambulation et prit une lente inspiration. Raisonnable, oui, c'était lui normalement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais...  
Mais le simple fait de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Sirius ravivait sa colère. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais lui parler de ça ?   
Celui-ci soutient son regard avec un calme étonnant. Il finit par dire aux deux autres :  
— Bien. Tu as raison, James, j'ai paniqué pour rien. Maintenant que c'est réglé, laissez-nous s'il vous plait. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Moony et moi."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Rémus qui tentait de maitriser sa colère. "Tu sais tout de moi, même mes secrets les plus dangereux. Et je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois de me parler de ta famille et des problèmes que notre relation pourrait causer. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?  
Il avait aboyé la dernière question, ne parvenant pas à se contenir plus longtemps. En face de lui, Sirius restait calme. Exceptionnellement grave, même. Il lui répondit :  
— Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moindre lien avec eux. Ni même d'y penser. Et je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne me plierais à leurs désirs ni à leur façon de voir le monde.  
— Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que...  
— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je voulais connaitre ton secret pour t'aider. Mais si je t'avais parlé de mes problèmes, tout ce que ça aurait fait c'est que tu aurais culpabilisé de m'attirer des ennuis, et peut-être même que tu m'aurais quitté !   
— Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça ?   
— Tu es capable d'affronter un dragon pour me sauver, ça j'en suis certain ! Mais pas de briser une famille. Ça te torturerait bien trop. Je le sais, Moony. Je te connais.  
— Co... comment ça, briser ?   
— Ils ne me le pardonneront pas. Quand j'enverrai bouler cette fille, je rejetterai la dernière chance qu'ils me donnent. Et tout sera fini.  
— Comment ça, fini ? Enfin, c'est... c'est ta famille...   
— Et bien ils me renieront. C'est tout. C'est comme ça que ça marche, chez nous.  
Silence. La colère de Rémus avait disparut, remplacée par une immense détresse. Sirius le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :   
— Mon amour... pourquoi crois-tu que je te répètes que tu n'as rien d'un monstre ? Je sais à quoi ça ressemble, un monstre. J'ai passé seize ans à leurs cotés. Et tu n'as rien à voir avec eux."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ils avaient laissé un peu de temps à Sirius pour prendre sa décision. Et pour demander l'avis des parents de James, bien sûr. Non seulement ils connaissaient bien les règles du monde des anciennes familles, mais surtout ils étaient dans les premiers concernés.   
Sirius estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de temps. Il avait pris sa décision. Intérieurement, il l'avait prise depuis longtemps. Il fallait simplement un prétexte, une raison pour tout faire basculer, et l'ultime provocation de ces fiançailles absurdes avait suffit.  
Il n'attendrait pas son dix-septième anniversaire et sa majorité. Il allait demander dès maintenant l'émancipation, appuyé par la demande d'adoption des Potter.  
En attendant que tout soit officiel, Rémus se rongeait les sangs. Il n'osait pas intervenir dans cette histoire, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Il se sentait responsable de ce déchirement. Et en même temps, il n'aurait pas pu supporter que Sirius reste assujetti à des gens capables de le fiancer à une inconnue comme on négocie un contrat.  
Sirius finit par le prendre à part et lui demander :   
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est encore mes histoires de famille qui te travaillent ?   
— Bien sûr ! J'ai peur... J'ai tellement peur que tu regrettes... A cause de moi tu... "  
Sirius hésita. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de parler de sa famille à Rémus. Il avait honte. Et peur. Honte d'être un cinglé venant d'une famille de cinglés. Peur d'être comme eux.  
Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'explique, tôt ou tard. Moony avait été élevé par deux parents qui avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui malgré sa malédiction, alors qu'elle les avait plongé dans une vie d'errance, de danger et de pauvreté. Et ils l'avaient pourtant toujours aimé et soutenu. Il savait que la famille Black était très différente, mais il avait besoin de savoir à quel point.  
Alors Sirius expliqua. Les têtes d'elfe de maison empaillées dans le couloir. Les châtiments corporels. Les longues listes de personnes méritant la mort selon le code des Black. La haine, les cris, les silences, la folie rongeant peu à peu tout ce qui pouvait sembler bon dans ce monde.   
Et son propre soulagement d'être un Gryffondor. D'être différent d'eux tous. Une séparation qu'il avait hâte de finir de trancher.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Paddy...  
Le ton de Moony était hésitant mais doux, plus tendre qu'horrifié. Ils étaient appuyés dos à dos. A cet instant, Sirius n'aurait pas supporté de regarder son compagnon, de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il en pensait.  
— Paddy, dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu es rentré chez toi cet été ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?   
Le grand brun soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu éviter cette question...  
Mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Autant classer l'affaire et ne plus jamais en parler.  
— Ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre, Moony. Comme je te l'ai dit. Ils ont juste... Ils ont juste voulu que ça soit dur à supporter. Alors ils m'ont pris tout ce qui pourrait mesurer l'écoulement du temps, et l'ont murée. Ils m'ont enlevé tout ce qui pourrait me distraire. Même mes livres et mes parchemins. Juste la pièce vide. Ils ont dit que je pourrais sortir lorsque je serais désolé pour mes actes. Ah, et sans manger, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une vraie punition sinon.  
— Bon sang ! Padfoot, je suis tellement désolé...  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
— J'ai l'habitude. Tu crois quoi, que j'ai commencé la maraude à Poudlard ? Je sais que j'ai du talent, mon cœur, mais j'avais aussi une bonne expérience. J'ai plein de cachettes dans toute la maison, avec des provisions, du matériel, et des accès aux placards les plus interdits... Bref, c'était aussi ennuyeux que je te l'ai dit, mais rien de pire que ça.  
Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et Moony se blottir contre son dos. Celui-ci murmura, avec une détermination qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue :   
— Je te jure que je ne laisserai plus jamais ces gens t'approcher. Ni te dire quoi que ce soit. Ni te faire quoi que ce soit. Et peut-être qu'aux yeux de la loi tu vas devenir un Potter, mais dorénavant, ta famille, c'est moi."  
Quelque part, Sirius redoutait le verdict de Rémus. Ce qu'il ne comprit qu'en se sentant si libéré en entendant ces mots.  
Il posa la main sur la main de son amoureux et murmura :   
— Alors, tu veux bien passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?   
— Oui. Je le veux. Et toi ? Tu veux bien me supporter toute ta vie ?   
— Bien sûr !  
— Alors c'est bon. On est une famille maintenant."  
Sirius se retourna vers Rémus. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sûr de lui, le regard aussi flamboyant. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, scellant leur pacte.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les Potter étaient venus, ainsi que Sirius et James, pour signer la demande d'adoption. La famille Black avait refusé de faire le déplacement.   
Le professeur demanda une dernière fois à Sirius :  
" Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? J'ai reçu un courrier de vos parents affirmant qu'ils sont prêts à vous renier si vous faites cette demande.  
— Ça, monsieur le Directeur, c'est plutôt une motivation supplémentaire.  
Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger sourire. La situation était grave, mais à son avis, ça restait la meilleure solution. Il approuvait totalement la rébellion du jeune Sirius et la distance qu'il mettait vis-à-vis des autres Black - bien qu'il soit censé rester neutre et impartial.  
— Je dois être certain que vous connaissez toutes les conséquences.  
— Croyez-moi, si je suis prêt à devenir officiellement frère avec le nid à épouvantards ici présent, c'est que j'ai bien mesuré les conséquences.  
— Très bien. Et vous, Monsieur et Madame Potter ? Vous savez que la rancune de la famille Black est du genre tenace.  
— On fera avec." dit en riant M. Potter, confiant. "On accueille Sirius chez nous depuis si longtemps que c'est déjà presque notre deuxième fils. Et plus d'une réparation de la maison peut en témoigner !  
— Alors, signez ici votre demande. Monsieur Black, voici la vôtre. Je me chargerai de tout envoyer au ministère dès cet après-midi. Ah, et quel nom de famille voulez-vous prendre, M. Black ?   
— Hé bien... Si je peux choisir, je pense que je vais garder le mien. Histoire de ne pas leur laisser le dernier mot. Enfin, pour l'instant.  
— Vous pourrez difficilement changer ensuite...  
— Mais si, monsieur le Directeur. Je peux toujours me marier."


	13. 6ème année, mois de mai

6ème année, mois de mai :

 

L'essentiel de la crise familiale de Sirius était derrière lui, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cet épisode l'avait laissé en pleine forme. Il semblait plus que jamais débordant de vie - et d'envie de faire n'importe quoi.   
Ce qui amusait beaucoup James :   
" Tu vois, je savais qu'avoir un frère aussi formidable que moi te donnerait des ailes, mais pas à ce point-là !  
— Ce n'est pas de devoir assumer ma métamorphose en Potter qui me donne des ailes, c'est d'avoir le petit ami le plus formidable de la planète ! Ça y est, mon Moony s'affirme, il n'a plus peur de m'embrasser devant tout le monde, et quand un Serpentard s'approche à moins d'un mètre il a l'air prêt à le bouffer. Je suis tellement fier !   
— En même temps, ça fait combien, un an que vous êtes ensemble...  
— Laisse tomber, Potter, tu n'arriveras pas à gâcher mon plaisir. Mon adorable petit ami est entré en mode protecteur, et c'est juste le truc le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu.  
— A part que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'être protégé.  
— Et alors ? Et puis là je te parles de son attitude en public, mais en privé il...  
— C'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir en fait.  
— James. Tu n'es pas prêt à m'écouter, alors qu'on vient de devenir vraiment frères ? Tu me déçois."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Effectivement en privé Rémus était plus affectueux que jamais. Après tout, Sirius en avait envie, lui aussi... Même s'il avait toujours peur, au fond de lui, de provoquer une catastrophe, il s'enhardissait.   
Lui aurait juré que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'émancipation de son petit ami. Mais il devait bien avouer que le voir, ne serait-ce que brièvement, si vulnérable, avait activé à fond ses instincts les plus protecteurs et les plus possessifs. Il avait envie de coller Sirius, de le marquer, de le faire totalement sien et de réduire en miette quiconque tenterait de l'approcher.   
Et s'il y avait un lien avec le fait qu'il l'avait ce soir-là totalement déshabillé et commencé à le lécher, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.  
En tous cas Moony s'appliquait. Sa langue jouait avec les tétons, redescendait lentement sur le ventre, s'attardait sur le délicieux creux au-dessus de la hanche, et commença à caresser la partie la plus importante.  
Paddy l'encourageait d'une voix de plus en plus haletante, le supplia presque d'accélérer... ce qui le fait ralentir, curieux de voir jusqu'où il pourrait prolonger le plaisir de son partenaire. Puis le loup-garou engloutit le sexe de Sirius, faisant très attention à ne pas l'effleurer des dents - il savait bien que sa dentition était humaine pour l'instant, mais n'était jamais totalement sûr de lui dans ces moments là - et se mit à bouger lentement la tête, tentant de trouver la meilleure manière de caler l'engin entre sa langue et sa joue. Un exercice loin d'être aussi évident qu'il en avait l'air.  
Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas. Ou plutôt si, il s'en plaignait, pour en avoir plus "continue, vas-y, plus vite...", et lui posait la main sur la tête pour marquer le rythme. Cette fois Moony suivit le mouvement. Il n'allait de toutes façons pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment la mâchoire écartée comme ça...  
Mais quand Padfoot l'avertit qu'il allait bientôt jouir, son petit ami répondit : "Non". 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Un Sirius allongé nu et gémissant, ça rendait Rémus incapable de résister à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il s'assit carrément sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger et enleva ce qu'il lui restait de ses propres vêtements. Et après avoir protesté contre l'arrêt inopiné de la pipe, Sirius se tenait à présent très sage, se contentant de le dévorer du regard, dans l'attente de ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite...  
Moony prit un peu de temps pour se préparer, sous le regard de braise de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de commencer à le caresser, partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Et après un nouveau baiser fougueux, le loup-garou se mit en position et s'empala lentement sur le sexe de son partenaire. Il se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite. Déjà excité au départ, il était à présent exactement dans le bon angle pour que la bite le fasse puissamment frissonner à chaque aller-retour, et les caresses de son amant sur son propre sexe n'arrangeaient rien. Ne se faisant toujours pas totalement confiance, surtout alors qu'il pouvait sentir son esprit se vider et l'instinct prendre le dessus, il gardait les mains crispées sur ses propres cuisses, totalement inconscient du tableau que ça offrait à Sirius, qui lui n'oublierait jamais ce spectacle : son amour nu, bras et jambes écartées devant lui, ondulant comme un véritable démon de luxure.  
Sirius qui ne pouvait humainement pas tenir plus longtemps.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

En dehors de ce genre de moments très agréables, la montée de possessivité du préfet avait quelques inconvénients. Ça devenait plus difficile de franchir les limites de l'étriqué règlement de Poudlard dans son dos pour ensuite protester son innocence. Au moins, il y avait un moment où Rémus était totalement hors du coup : les pleines lunes.  
James et Sirius n'avaient pas prévenu le préfet qu'ils avaient trouvé ces cocons d'arakne morts-nés lors de leur dernière expédition. D'abord parce qu'il n'aurait pas du tout aimé savoir qu'ils avaient laissé le loup s'aventurer aussi loin. Ensuite parce qu'ils avaient bien failli se faire tuer en les récupérant. Enfin, parce qu'un ingrédient aussi répugnant ne pouvait intéresser qu'un professeur de potions peu rigoureux sur l'éthique, et que jamais Rémus n'aurait approuvé le marché qu'ils comptaient proposer à Slughorn.  
Fidèles donc à l'habituel "ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal" (la deuxième devise des Maraudeurs, après "on peut toujours tenter"), James et Sirius avaient donc traités directement le professeur. Ça faisait des mois qu'il leur faisait miroiter qu'il pourrait bien avoir le livre qu'ils recherchaient... A force de demander à Rémus de leur dévoiler son sort explosif et d'essuyer ses refus, les deux compères avaient décidé d'aller le chercher directement à la source.  
Slughorn examina attentivement les cocons, tentant de son mieux de masquer à quel point il était ravi. Il finit par les prendre, avec une fausse moue dédaigneuse, tout en leur expliquant que... non, il n'avait pas le livre qu'ils cherchaient. Mais qu'il voulait bien se donner la peine de leur indiquer où chercher.  
Dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Si quelqu'un avait pu les contraindre à être tout à fait honnêtes, les Maraudeurs auraient avoué que la réserve interdite, ils la connaissaient bien. Sirius se dévoua sans hésiter pour retourner y faire un tour. Armé de la cape d'invisibilité de James et de quelques sorts anti-alarmes bien rodés, c'était même un jeu d'enfant à ses yeux. Ils y avaient trouvé le moyen de devenir animagus, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres sorts aussi intéressants que dangereux, bien qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à tous les mettre en pratique - et dans certains cas, qu'ils aient choisis délibérément de ne pas les mettre en pratique, comme quoi ils n'étaient pas si inconscients que certains semblaient le croire.  
Ceci dit, ils n'avaient pas encore percé tous ses secrets et les révélations de Slughorn sur la manière de faire apparaitre certaines étagères dissimulées valaient largement leur prix. C'était tout un champ de nouvelles perspectives qui s'ouvrait devant Sirius...  
Ou plutôt qui allait s'ouvrir lorsque retentit une alarme qu'il n'avait pas prévue - et pour cause : jamais le professeur de leur en avait parlé, et l'horrible stridulation résista à tous les enchantements qu'il connaissait. Comme souvent, ce fut la cape d'invisibilité qui le sauva, mais pour combien de temps ? Perché au sommet d'une étagère, Sirius constata, impuissant, que l'armée de professeurs arrivés en hâte n'avait pas l'intention de lever le camps avant d'avoir trouvé l'intrus. Il se mit à prier pour que James, alerté par toute cette agitation, lui fasse une diversion potable...  
C'est ma chance ! se dit-il donc en entendant une série de grondements de pierre à l'extérieur, semblables à un tremblement de terre.  
Il courut dehors et se fit attraper par le col sans la moindre douceur. Après examen, son kidnappeur se révéla être un loup-garou en colère.  
Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Hé !" tenta Sirius pour désamorcer la situation. "Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
— Je t'ai vu sur la carte. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que tu t'étais encore fourré dans les ennuis et que tu avais besoin qu'on vienne te tirer d'affaire.  
Le loup-garou l'avait littéralement porté jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, et il examinait à présent la carte pour voir quand ils pourraient sortir sans risque. D'après les bruits qui retentissaient dans le couloir, ils en avaient bien pour la nuit.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as lancé, comme sort, pour faire autant de boucan ?   
— Un sortilège d'illusion sur les statues. Elles sont en train de pelleter pour dégager une montagne imaginaire de tartes aux fraises.  
— Joli !  
— N'essaye pas de m'avoir par la flatterie, Sirius Black.  
Ah. Son nom complet était toujours annonciateur de sermon. Et ils étaient à - Sirius calcula rapidement - deux nuits de la pleine lune, autant dire que le sermon en question promettait d'être violent.  
Et il le fut. Rémus semblait même prendre ce nouveau plan lancé sans lui comme une injure personnelle. Il ne supportait plus que Sirius prenne ce genre de risque et le lui fit violemment savoir.  
Sirius n'avait aucune envie de soutenir la dispute, et finit même par céder à son instinct de se transformer en chien. Les oreilles en arrière, le regard implorant, il lança un long gémissement qui était un appel vivant à l'indulgence...  
Moony s'arrêta net au milieu de sa diatribe. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas crier sur des yeux pareils, mais surtout, pour la première fois, c'était son loup intérieur qui le calmait. Tout son instinct animal lui disait qu'on ne s'acharne pas sur un membre de sa meute - il se soumet, on lui mordille le cou et on n'en parle plus.  
Le préfet tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi il était en colère, déjà ?   
A ses pieds, le gros chien noir se mit à battre la queue avec espoir. Avec un soupir, Moony renonça à toute tentative de discipline. Comme s'il pouvait lui résister...  
C'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent l'aube et le calme, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sous l'œil complice de la pleine lune, un loup et un chien jouaient et couraient dans la forêt...  
Et faisaient des bêtises. Forcément. L'un n'avait plus le moindre lien avec les devoirs humains, l'autre ne s'en était jamais soucié. Ce n'était que le lendemain, lorsqu'ils retrouvaient tous les deux forme humaine, que ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit était jugé.   
Et là, Sirius était très fier :   
" Ça y est, ton loup m'a complètement adopté. Tu te rends compte, il m'a donné sa proie à manger !  
— Hein ?   
Sur son lit d'infirmerie, Rémus était comme toujours affaibli après sa transformation, et il crut vraiment avoir mal entendu :  
— Comment, sa proie ? Quelle proie ? Depuis quand le loup attrape des proies ?   
— Je crois que c'était un genre de taupe. Ou un gros mulot. Enfin, un gros rongeur.  
— Il... il attrape des... et il mange... ça ? Dans mon estomac ?   
— Rho, c'est bon, laisse-le vivre. C'est l'instinct. Heu, tu veux une bassine ?  
Effectivement, le préfet avait brusquement pâlit alors que tout son sang venait en renfort de son système digestif. Vomir semblait être la meilleur option, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il retrouvait de petits os dans...  
Cette idée acheva le travail et il vomit tout ce qu'il pu dans le récipient mis en place par Sirius. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien.  
— Tu ne m'écoutes pas, je t'ai dit qu'il me l'avait donnée, sa bestiole ! C'est pour ça que je suis content. C'est sûr, au moins sous ma forme de chien, il m'adore.  
Rémus s'était senti un peu soulagé après avoir vomit, mais en entendant Sirius un doute affreux lui vint.  
— Paddy... Dis-moi... Ce... truc, que t'as donné le loup... Tu ne l'as pas mangé, j'espère ?   
— Tu ne trouverais pas ça romantique ?   
— Je trouverais qu'il ne faut pas ranger la bassine.  
— Bon. Ne t'en fais pas, James non plus ne trouvait pas que c'était une bonne idée et il s'en est débarrassé. Je t'en parle juste pour te dire que j'ai apprécié le geste.  
— Sirius... Tu es tellement... tellement...  
— Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Tu as du mal à l'admettre, c'est tout."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Être amoureux d'un loup-garou en dépit de sa malédiction, c'était une chose. Être amoureux d'un loup-garou sous sa forme humaine et trouver sa forme de loup "adorable", s'en était une autre que peu de personnes avaient déjà vécues. Même James et Peter, qui connaissaient bien le loup de Rémus et jouaient avec lui tous les mois, ne l'auraient certainement pas qualifié d'adorable. C'était quand même une bête sauvage, avec une mâchoire capable de broyer un os de bœuf et des instincts résolument carnivores.  
En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ,le professeur expliquait comment combattre un loup-garou. Il revenait brièvement sur le cours de troisième année qui expliquait comment les reconnaitre et les éviter, et surtout donnait de nombreux détails sur l'horreur absolue qu'ils incarnaient et leur dangerosité. Et aucun des Maraudeurs n'auraient pensé à le reprendre sur l'un de ces points, y compris le premier concerné.  
Sauf Sirius. L'énervement en entendant le mot "monstre" ressortir toutes les trois minutes était rapidement venu à bout de ses minces réserves de patience, et il avait finit par se lever pour crier au monde en général et à cet abruti de professeur en particulier à quel point les loups-garous peuvent être...  
La première syllabe d'adorable ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres, bloquée in extremis par un Silencio lancé par Lupin. Sort annulé par le professeur, qui leur reprocha sévèrement de se battre en plein cours et les renvoya en retenue régler leur "dispute conjugale".   
Au moins la crise était passée, et face aux menaces de meurtre contenues dans les pupilles de Rémus, Sirius se retint de leur dire à tous le fond de sa pensée sur ce cours criminel.


	14. 6ème année, mois de juin

6ème année, mois de juin : 

 

Comment une question pareille pouvait-elle se retrouver débattue au petit déjeuner, entre les saucisses et les œufs ? Rémus avait juste été plus câlin que d'habitude avec Sirius, et ses amis lui avaient demandé naïvement pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps pour s'afficher avec son petit ami. Il s'était retrouvé dans une explication plus ou moins alambiquée sur les mœurs moldues et ce qui était correct ou non. Puis sur ce qui pouvait définir la virilité. Et finalement, la question qui tue : "qui fait la femme" ?   
Tout ça était d'autant plus embarrassant que Sirius aussi était très intrigué : comment est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir un rôle de femme dans une relation entre hommes ? Il ne comprenait absolument pas la logique sexiste derrière ces termes et enchainait les hypothèses plus ou moins étranges. Plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs.  
Jusqu'à ce que Moony n'arrive plus à s'en sortir par périphrases et finisse par expliquer de base, "la femme" désignait le pénétré, et que pour les moldus c'était extrêmement grave et honteux, signant un rôle inférieur et dominé. Ce qui en disait également long sur la manière dont les moldus considéraient leurs femmes, d'ailleurs.  
"Mais comment on dit quand on change de rôle ?" demanda Sirius naïvement.  
— Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Écoutez, vous ne voulez pas changer de sujet ?   
— Mais c'est important ! Ça te gêne que ce soit toi qui...  
Jamais la question ne put être posée. Un plateau de toast innocent se retrouva sans raison validée par la physique en pleine trajectoire vers la grande gueule du brun, qui du pain plein la bouche ne parvint pas au bout de son idée, et le loup-garou prit la fuite.   
Sirius classa mentalement la question dans les sujets sensibles, à explorer plus en détail dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et se vengea des toasts par un carnage méthodique.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Le mois de juin avançait, les cinquièmes années passaient leur BUSE et les septièmes années leurs ASPICS. Quand aux sixièmes années, ils profitaient d'avoir une fin d'année tranquille - bien que chargée en contrôles ordinaires - pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes que les examens, par exemple la finale de Quidditch.  
Sauf les préfets, qui aidaient les professeurs à organiser les BUSES.  
Rémus excellait bien sûr dans cette tâche : il était rigoureux et méthodique, mais se montrait gentil et rassurant envers les élèves stressés. Plusieurs d'entre eux, qui ne le connaissaient que de réputation, furent assez surpris de le voir sous cet angle. Mais pas aussi surpris que lui lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait une réputation de terreur.   
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il arrivait à tenir Black et Potter.  
Et ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi Lupin leur intima, avec un soupir excédé, d'arrêter de croire n'importe quoi comme des premières années.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Quoi de plus terrible, quand on passe un examen important, que de croiser un mauvais présage ? Et parmi les mauvais présages, le sinistros, terrifiant et gigantesque chien noir apportant le malheur et la désolation, faisait parti des plus redoutés.  
Ce qui avait bien sûr donné à Sirius une idée aussi simple que géniale pour semer facilement le chaos parmi les élèves passant leurs ASPIC. Sous sa forme de grand chien noir, il était apparu au moment le plus crucial des examens oraux, en majeure partie dans l'ombre mais la silhouette bien découpée sur la ligne d'horizon... L'incarnation de la terreur !  
Bon, l'incarnation de la terreur avait malheureusement négligé qu'il serait face à un bataillon de septièmes années déjà tendus comme des arcs, examinés par une poignée de sorciers expérimentés, et qui avaient tous leur baguette à la main. Et même si certains étaient trop choqués pour réagir, il se retrouva sous le feu nourrit de bien trop de sortilèges pour que même lui s'en sorte indemne !  
Heureusement, James son complice de toujours parvint à faire diversion dans les temps et lui laissa le temps de s'enfuir. Mais pas sans dégâts...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus fut surpris de croiser le chien noir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et surtout alarmé de le trouver gémissant et boitant bas. Il comprit, en l'examinant de plus près, que Sirius avait eu des ennuis sous sa forme animale et qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre forme humaine, ce qui l'empêchait de demander de l'aide à l'infirmerie...  
Cacher le chien, trouver un prétexte pour s'absenter et disparaitre avec lui dans un endroit isolé, ce n'était que de la routine pour Moony. Soigner la plupart des sortilèges reçus par l'Animagus était aussi dans ses cordes - les Maraudeurs avaient reçus plus que leur compte de vengeances serpentardes pour des méfaits dont ils ne voulaient pas se vanter auprès des autorités compétentes, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de se débrouiller entre eux. Cependant, il y avait là quelques maléfices qu'il ne connaissait pas, et le fait que Sirius ait reçu tout ça sous forme canine ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.  
Il finit par lui dire :  
"J'ai besoin de récupérer quelques livres pour la suite. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite, et je te rendrais ta forme humaine en un rien de temps."  
Le chien le regarda de ses yeux les plus suppliants et gémit en lui posa une patte sur le bras. Moony se sentit fondre. Il savait qu'avec tous les sorts anesthésiques qu'il lui avait fait, Sirius n'avait plus mal depuis belle lurette - et devait être complètement dans les vapes d'ailleurs - mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler de le voir dans cet état et vola presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Tout ça pour trouver, à son retour, le chien noir paisiblement endormi.   
Il sourit, soulagé. Évidemment que tout allait bien, il le savait. Mais c'était Sirius, et pire que tout, Sirius suppliant. In petto, Rémus se dit de lui-même "tu parles d'une terreur..."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Le tournoi de quidditch de l'année se termina par une victoire des Gryffondors, à la grande joie de tous les membres de cette maison. La fête fut échevelée et dura toute la nuit. Toute une nuit durant laquelle les membres de l'équipe ne se lassèrent pas de refaire ce match épique, qui avait duré les six heures nécessaires pour récupérer tout leur retard de points sur Serpentard. Six heures, douze minutes et trente secondes.  
Rémus avait soutenu l'équipe tout du long. Il avait applaudit l'exploit. Il avait hoché la tête en suivant plus ou moins l'analyse des uns et des autres. Maintenant, il était cinq heures du matin, et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen diplomatique de faire taire Sirius, il allait s'évanouir d'ennui sur sa chaise.  
Lui rouler des pelles dès qu'il revenait sur le sujet sembla être une bonne idée. Un moyen sûr au moins de ne pas le vexer.   
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse griller par Lily, que l'alcool ne rendait pas plus bête, juste beaucoup, beaucoup moins subtile qu'à son habitude. Et qui fit la remarque à voix haute.   
Ça, ça allait être dur à rattraper...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

En général, les bouderies de Sirius passaient rapidement : il suffisait qu'une nouvelle idée les chasse. Mais celle-ci était massive. D'autant plus qu'en face, Rémus refusait absolument de se dire en tort ni de s'excuser : après tout, il n'avait fait que l'embrasser, ça n'avait rien de si terrible, non ?   
Et, au bout de ces quelques jours d'entêtement mutuel, on s'approchait de la pleine lune. La légendaire maîtrise de Rémus Lupin commençait à se fissurer. Il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Sirius lui servant de gros doudou vivant lorsqu'il se retrouvait sur les nerfs à cette période, et il était certain que si celui-ci se laissait câliner, surtout sous sa forme de chien, le loup s'apaiserait. Alors voir son petit ami lui tournait le dos aussi farouchement le rendait un peu dingue.  
Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il s'expliqua plus tard pourquoi il avait brusquement craqué et avait proprement enlevé Sirius en pleine salle commune, alors que tout le monde pouvait le voir utiliser une force anormale pour soulever les quatre-vingt kilos de son entêté de petit ami et le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de plume avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Les explications, les regrets, ce serait pour plus tard. Là, il lui fallait son Padfoot, tout de suite, et si cet imbécile continuait à le rejeter, il allait vraiment devenir fou.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Heureusement, Sirius prit assez bien son kidnapping. Il était même flatté et avait arrêté de faire la tête, ravi comme toujours quand il voyait son préfet enfreindre spontanément ses propres règles. Parfois Rémus se demandait si le but ultime du brun n'était pas de faire de lui un agent du chaos.  
Mais là, en cet instant, il ne pensait à rien. Il avait juste enlacé son petit ami et gémit :  
" Sirius...   
— Ouais, c'est moi. Je t'ai manqué, on dirait ?   
— Oui. C'est dur ce mois-ci. Et c'est ta faute. Tu m'as trop habitué à compter sur toi... Je n'arrive plus à tenir le loup quand je suis tout seul.   
Sirius aboya un rire bref et lui caressa les cheveux tout en murmurant :  
— Et bien je suis là. Tu m'as attrapé. Alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?   
Rémus grogna :  
— J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas de programme. Je n'arrive même pas à penser. Bon sang... je suis tellement désolé.  
— Ah bon ? Tu admets tes torts ?   
— Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se disputait... Je sais juste que je t'avais juré de te défendre et de m'occuper de toi, pour que tu n'ai jamais de regret. Et c'est toujours moi qui viens te réclamer de l'aide. J'en ai marre.  
— Sauf quand tu viens me sauver des terribles griffes de McGo. Ou de n'importe quel professeur. Ou quand tu me soignes parce que j'ai effectué une légère erreur de calcul dans un de mes plans géniaux...  
Rémus rit doucement. Encouragé, Sirius continua :   
— Encore heureux que tu ais besoin de moi. Sinon, ça ne serait pas équilibré. Parce que moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."   
Il scella ces mots d'un baiser. Et puisqu'ils se retrouvaient en pleine ambiance romantique et sur un lit... il ne fallait pas gâcher l'occasion.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ils n'avaient encore jamais couché ensemble aussi près de la pleine lune. Même l'inconscience de Sirius lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tenter d'allumer son loup-garou préféré. Mais là, Rémus n'avait plus envie de se battre, il n'avait plus envie d'être vigilant, il voulait juste se coller à son petit ami jusqu'à ce que ce soit impossible de les détacher, avec en tête cette impression nébuleuse que s'il s'agrippait à Sirius avec assez de force, il pourrait apaiser les terribles tensions qui le déchiraient.  
Finalement ce fut Padfoot qui le ramena à la réalité en lui demande de faire doucement. Effectivement, ses mains avaient déjà commencé à marquer la peau fragile de son amant. Qui en rit. Et les guida, doucement, sur son propre corps, par ses propres mains. Moony se sentait brumeux, incapable de réfléchir correctement, et son instinct qui aurait dû être combattu avec force à cet instant avait prit le dessus sans qu'il se défende. Pourquoi toujours se défendre ? Il en avait tellement assez...   
Et le loup ne le poussait pas à chercher à manger ou de la tranquillité. Il ne le poussait même pas à mordre ce cou offert. Juste à enlacer ce corps chaud et accueillant, à s'y réfugier, à le lécher comme si c'était le sien, à se laisser couvrir de caresses. C'était protecteur. Même le loup savait que c'était protecteur. Dans cette bulle chaude, cette tanière imaginaire où ils étaient réfugiés, rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver...  
Rémus finit par s'endormir, toujours enlacé avec Sirius, certain que celui-ci veillerait sur son sommeil.


	15. 6ème année, mois de juillet

6ème année, mois de juillet : 

 

Les vacances commençaient très fort pour Rémus et Sirius : le brun était invité pour un mois par les Lupin. Ce qui allait constituer leur première rencontre. Ou presque. En réalité, ils s'étaient déjà croisés, sur le quai du Poudlard Express, en même temps que James et ses parents - les Lupin n'auraient pas laissé leur fils aller chez de parfaits inconnus, même les parents d'un de ses meilleurs amis.   
Mais c'était avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Là, il s'agissait d'une présentation officielle. Sirius était donc absolument intenable, oscillant entre la panique et l'excitation trop vite pour que la pensée humaine ne puisse le suivre, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore descendus du Poudlard Express. Rémus hésitait même à le calmer au moyen d'un léger sort sédatif.   
Il faut dire que lui-même n'en menait pas bien large. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient plutôt bien accepté sa relation. Même si, à la réflexion, ils étaient surtout parti du principe que Rémus étant un loup-garou, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix - et qu'au moins avec un autre homme il ne risquait pas d'avoir accidentellement un enfant qui hériterait de sa malédiction.   
Sa mère avait été plutôt choquée qu'il soit homosexuel et avait immédiatement cherché ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour que son enfant devienne ainsi, à la grande gêne de Rémus. Il espérait que depuis, son père, qui en tant que sorcier avait toujours considéré les relations homosexuelles comme parfaitement normales, avait pu la rassurer.   
Il sentit la main de James sur son épaule, assortie d'un sourire amical. Celui-ci lui dit :   
"Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Ils vont l'adorer. Sirius sait se faire adorer. Et s'il y a au moins une chose qu'il a apprit dans la maison Black, ce sont les bonnes manières." 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Effectivement, Black avait de bonnes manières. Espérance Lupin, la mère de Rémus, lui trouvait même un coté très proche de l'aristocratie moldue. Il en avait la classe, la morgue et l'accent (1).  
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le minuscule pavillon des Lupins et qu'il se retrouve, dans cette maison presque entièrement moldue, comme un gamin au pied d'un sapin de Noël. Avec un léger sourire, Espérance murmura à son fils :  
"Il me rappelle ton père.  
— Ah bon ?" demanda Rémus, très surpris.  
Lyall Lupin était pourtant un homme extrêmement discret. Rien à voir avec l'exubérance que manifestait Sirius en cet instant en furetant un peu partout. Puis il comprit en l'entendant s'exclamer devant le poste de télévision :  
— Ah, on a vu ça en cours ! Ça se branche, c'est ça ? C'est pour parler avec les gens ? Comment ça fonctionne ? Il y a un mot de passe ?   
Bien sûr. Son père était un sorcier, d'une famille de sorciers, et quand il avait découvert la vie moldue aux cotés de sa mère il avait dû lui poser les mêmes questions naïves. Espérance rit sous cape et dit à son fils :   
— Je te laisse l'installer et lui expliquer comment fonctionne tout ce qui va lui sembler curieux, moi j'ai déjà donné. Ah, et par contre, il a interdiction d'utiliser la cuisine seul. Les gazinières et les sorciers, ça ne fait pas bon ménage."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

La lourde malle de Sirius tenait difficilement dans la minuscule chambre de Rémus. Chambre qui aurait semblé moins minuscule si elle n'avait pas été colonisée par des étagères de livres bien garnies.  
Un peu embarrassé de ne pas vraiment avoir les moyens d'accueillir Sirius plus confortablement, Moony regarda son petit ami fouiner avec curiosité, observer les couvertures immobiles des livres et leurs résumés au dos, avant de les reposer n'importe comment. Il lui précisa quand même :   
"Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il y a dedans sur les Moldus, hein. Ce sont des romans, et il y a beaucoup de science-fiction.  
— Ah bon ? Mais les Moldus savent vraiment faire voler ces espèces de boites en métal, non ?  
— Seulement celles qui ont des ailes. Les avions. Ou les hélicoptères, qui ont des hélices. Ce dessin là, ce sont des soucoupes volantes, ça n'existe pas. Et ce genre de robot non plus. Enfin, si, les robots existent, mais on n'en fabrique pas encore des comme ça. Et les gens que tu vois dans l'espace avec des bulles sur la tête, ce sont des protections un peu futuristes : les Moldus ont des costumes de l'espace - ça s'appelle des scaphandres - mais ils sont loin d'être aussi souples...  
Sirius le regarda, perplexe, et lui demanda :   
— Comment ça, des costumes de l'espace ?  
— Les Moldus vont dans l'espace, tu sais. Il y en a même eut un qui a marché sur la Lune."  
Sirius ne voulut pas le croire, et au bout de quelques minutes Rémus renonça. Il faudrait un temps fou avant que le brun ne parvienne à assimiler les bases des connaissances moldues, et puis ils étaient en vacance.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pendant le séjour de Sirius, les Lupin avaient décidé que celui-ci dormirait dans la chambre de Rémus, et Rémus lui-même sur le canapé du salon. Les adolescents n'avaient pas protesté : de toutes manières, il aurait été utopique d'espérer dormir à deux dans le minuscule lit du loup-garou.  
Le père de Rémus leur donna tout de même - en cachette de sa femme - un petit silencieur, qui leur permettrait de ne pas être entendus si jamais... ils avaient besoin de ne pas être entendus.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus ne rentrait chez ses parents que pendant les vacances d'été - quand il n'était pas chez James - pour éviter au maximum de leur imposer ses transformations, alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à Poudlard. Et si ses parents étaient tous les deux attentifs et attentionnés, ils n'étaient pas du genre, ni l'un ni l'autre, à s'étendre sur leur propre vie. C'est pourquoi le loup-garou fut étonné de découvrir que sa mère s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le militantisme pour soutenir les droits des homosexuels moldus. Et aidait à gérer un centre d'accueil pour mineurs chassés de chez eux par leurs parents parce qu'ils étaient gays.  
Enfin, étonné était un bien grand mot. Il la connaissait. Espérance donnait toujours beaucoup d'elle-même pour les causes en lesquelles elle croyait, surtout depuis que son fils était parti à Poudlard et qu'elle avait bien moins d'obligations quotidiennes. Particulièrement sensible aux discriminations sous toutes leurs formes, elle ne s'était pourtant encore jamais penchée sur les problèmes liés aux orientations sexuelles, et bien sûr le coming out de Rémus n'y était pas pour rien.  
Sa mère ne rentra pas dans les détails de ce qu'elle avait découvert à cette association. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de raconter sa vie, et encore moins celle des autres. Elle se contenta d'expliquer aux deux garçons de faire très attention à ce qu'ils montraient de leur relation devant les moldus. Puis elle ajouta avec un étrange sourire en regardant son fils :   
"Au moins, s'ils tombent sur toi, il va y en avoir certains qui vont amèrement le regretter..."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus avait finit par renoncer à apprendre à Sirius la différence entre la science et la science-fiction. De toutes manières, son petit ami trouvait les deux absolument géniales. Et il voulait découvrir le cinéma moldu. Llyal, le père de Rémus, leur conseilla un film de SF américain sorti depuis peu, et leur assura qu'il serait très simple à comprendre pour un sorcier : on y trouvait des chevaliers, de la magie et des créatures fantastiques, Sirius ne serait pas perdu.  
Un certain StarWars (2).  
Il faudrait des mois avant que Sirius ne parvienne à s'en remettre et cesse de vouloir déplacer des objets sans utiliser de formule magique. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sirius était curieux de tout ce qui l'entourait, et Rémus apprit vite à le coacher lorsqu'ils étaient dehors. Avec son accent, ses cheveux longs et ses remarques étranges, il passait facilement pour un jeune aristocrate excentrique et les moldus ne disaient pas grand-chose. Tout au plus récoltaient-ils tous les deux de regards intrigués se voulant discrets.  
Mais Sirius agissait juste avec beaucoup trop de naturel pour que son petit ami puisse anticiper toutes les catastrophes qui pourraient lui passer par la tête. Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre, et le temps d'un clin d'œil, le brun avait déjà disparut, ayant foncé sur ce qui venait d'attirer son attention.  
Cette fois Rémus blêmit en le voyant entrer dans la boutique et il fonça à sa suite le tirer de là avant qu'ils aient des ennuis, pestant tout ce qu'il savait. Même un sorcier devait bien se douter que les mineurs ne sont pas sensés entrer aussi tranquillement dans un magasin qui s'appelait "sex shop" !

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Allons-nous en !" ordonna Rémus à voix basse.  
Il était en colère, et le fait que le propriétaire de la boutique, blasé, les ignore pour rester plongé dans son magazine ne le rassurait pas. Pour autant il n'osait pas crier, et Sirius bouche bée ne l'écoutait pas du tout.   
Et au moment où il sentit que son petit ami allait lui poser des questions sur chaque objet du magasin - objets que lui-même osait à peine regarder, mais chaque fois qu'il esquivait du regard quelque chose de gênant, il tombait sur autre chose de bien pire - il l'attrapa par le bras et le traina quasiment hors de l'endroit.  
Sirius se laissa faire, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par lâcher :   
— Tu as vu la taille de ces...  
— J'ai vu. Mais c'est... ce n'est pas un endroit pour nous. On aurait même pu avoir des ennuis. Ce n'est pas...  
— Tous les moldus ont une bite aussi grosse ?   
— Mais non !  
— Comment tu le sais, t'en as vu ?  
Regard interloqué de Sirius sur Moony qui rougit violemment. Comment est-ce qu'il allait se dépêtrer de...  
— C'est du porno moldu, c'est truqué. Tout le monde sait ça.   
— Ah. Ok.  
Silence. Sirius continuait à faire cette drôle de tête, celle qu'il avait quand il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Autant dire qu'il ne la pratiquait pas très souvent.  
— Tu sais, ça existe les sorts qui...  
— Sirius. Tout va bien. Tu es parfait comme ça. Surtout, ne touche à rien !  
— Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?  
— Certain. Ah, et n'en parle pas à mes parents. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte.  
Nouvelle hésitation très peu siriusienne. Puis le brun tenta :   
— Et si..."  
Moony leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que ça tombe sur lui...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

 

Au milieu de ces vacances aux multiples découvertes, la pleine lune arriva, ce qui cassait toujours l'ambiance.   
Les parents de Rémus la redoutaient plus encore que leur fils. Ils ne supportaient pas de le voir dans cet état, surtout parce qu'ils étaient obligés de l'enfermer dans une cage aux épais barreaux d'acier doublés d'argent. Espérance pensait que Rémus voudrait écarter Sirius, pour ne pas le choquer inutilement par sa transformation, et elle fut surprise lorsque son fils lui expliqua qu'au contraire, avoir Sirius avec lui aiderait vraiment à apaiser le loup. Llyad, quand à lui, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que Rémus était extrêmement sérieux quand on abordait la question de ses métamorphoses, et que le brun ne courrait aucun risque. Mais que si les deux adolescents ne leur expliquait pas comment ils comptaient s'y prendre, il s'agissait sans doute de quelque chose d'illégal. Alors il se contenta de leur laisser le champ libre.  
Les parents de Rémus, comme à chaque pleine lune où leur fils était présent, ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit. Cette fois, les hurlements du loup furent plus intenses que d'habitue, plus plaintifs aussi, à se briser le cœur. Mais ils n'entendirent aucun bruit de coup ni hurlement de douleur, et se dirent que quoi que les plus jeunes aient trouvé, c'était efficace.  
Dans sa cage, le loup semblait pleurer l'absence de sa liberté et sa forêt à son compagnon canin. En réponse, Padfoot le léchait gentiment, tendre comme une mère louve que forcément le loup de Moony n'avait jamais connue, et si ça n'apaisa pas le chagrin de celui-ci, au moins il n'était plus furieux au point de se mordre lui-même ni de se jeter sur les barreaux brûlants.  
Le chien était triste, bien sûr, de ne pas pouvoir lui ouvrir la cage. Mais soulagé de constater que même sans avoir accès à la Forêt, il pouvait toujours apaiser Moony et veiller sur chacune de ses pleines lunes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus émergea péniblement du sommeil. Il était à nouveau humain, soigné, dans un lit, mais pas à l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était chez ses parents, dans sa chambre. A ses cotés, Sirius, qui avait presque autant de cernes que lui. Bien sûr, le pauvre n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et il n'avait pas récupéré en dormant discrètement pendant les cours comme à Poudlard...  
Moony fit un sourire à son petit ami, qui le lui rendit tendrement, avant de profiter de son réveil pour lui changer les idées. Padfoot trouvait toujours des bêtises à raconter quand il voulait lui remonter le moral après les pleines lunes, le but étant clairement de l'empêcher de penser et de ruminer sur sa malédiction. Au lieu des habituels friandises de chez Honeydukes, il lui présenta fièrement des cookies qu'il avait fait lui-même - avec l'aide d'Espérance - et lui raconta avec forces détails comment il était venu à bout des diaboliques instruments de cuisine moldus.  
Rémus vit, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa mère qui les regardait avec un sourire attendrit. Il lui sourit aussi, gentiment. Au moins, se dit-il, ses parents pouvaient enfin être rassurés sur son sort : il avait quelqu'un prêt à veiller sur lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) une preuve de plus s'il le fallait que le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus n'étaient pas si séparés que ça, y compris chez les Sang-Purs : les nobles se comprennent toujours entre eux.  
> (2) Il est sortit au printemps 1977 et ils sont censés être en 1976, je me suis permise un léger décalage au niveau des dates. J'avoue. Mais si vous imaginez la tête de Sirius devant ce film et ses grands yeux plein d'étoiles, vous me pardonnerez.


	16. 6ème année, mois d'août

6ème année, aout : 

 

Comme l'année précédente, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent chez James - à présent, chez James et Sirius - pour la fin de l'été. Et Sirius avait bien l'intention de leur faire partager toutes les découvertes qu'il avait pu faire sur le monde moldu.  
Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour Rémus, en écoutant les descriptions hautes en couleur de son petit ami, de voir ce qu'il avait compris et retenu de ses explications.   
C'était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait.  
Mais il eut tort, en y repensant, en tentant immédiatement de corriger. Les trois autres furent unanimes : il fallait qu'ils vérifient ça de leurs yeux, et pour ça, qu'ils partent à l'assaut - pardon, qu'ils s'offrent une petite et innocente virée - du monde moldu.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Les Potter vivaient dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Tant qu'à explorer la vie des Moldus, les Maraudeurs estimèrent que Londres serait un endroit sans doute bien plus palpitant, et ils s'y rendirent en Magicobus.  
"C'est juste pour la journée, ne t'en fais pas"  
"On va juste prendre un peu d'argent moldu, mais pas grand-chose"  
"Évidemment qu'on sera discrets ! Si Sirius peut le faire, tout le monde peut le faire !"  
Rémus se rappelait bien toutes leurs promesses. Il aurait dû leur faire signer. Car ils étaient à peine sortis du Chaudron Baveur avec de l'argent Moldu en poche et une tenue moldue sur le dos qu'ils étaient prêts à courir partout et à faire n'importe quoi.  
L'avantage, c'est que Rémus n'avait pas besoin de connaitre des endroits particulièrement impressionnants de Londres - et tant mieux, puisqu'il n'y mettait les pieds que pour se rendre Chemin de Traverse ou voie 9 3/4, comme tous les sorciers. Non, les boutiques moldues, les tenues moldues, la nourriture moldue leur semblait déjà très exotiques. Mais s'il avait déjà le plus grand mal à les faire se tenir tranquilles alors qu'ils croisaient un groupe de hippies qui chantaient en s'accompagnant à la guitare, ce ne fut rien à coté de l'enfer de les emmener dans le métro sans se faire remarquer.  
Au moins, découvrit-il, à Londres les moldus veillaient à ne pas dévisager les gens étranges, et certains moldus parvenaient d'ailleurs à être plus étranges encore. Ce ne serait peut-être pas le pire endroit pour s'installer...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Et sinon," demanda James de son ton le plus faussement détaché, "tu crois qu'elle habites loin, Lily Evans ?   
Rémus soupira.  
— Oui. Elle vit dans une autre ville, tu sais.  
— Mais avec un engin comme ça, on peut...  
— C'est un métro, James. Ça ne va pas plus loin que sa ville d'origine.  
— Pourtant, ça fait une éternité qu'on roule...  
— Londre est immense, et on ne va pas vite.   
— Oh.  
Quelque part, le loup-garou se sentait désolé pour son ami, mais aussi perplexe. Il avait l'impression tenace qu'à force de se réfugier dans des recoins perdus et de se déplacer par magie, les sorciers n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'à quel point le monde était vaste...  
D'un autre coté, ça lui offrait le prétexte idéal pour refuser de forcer la porte de Lily avec l'une des personnes qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir, et surtout qui allait raviver la guerre avec sa sœur Pétunia lorsqu'il ferait n'importe quoi de sorcier. Il se contenta donc d'attirer l'attention de James sur autre chose avant de se replonger dans son plan du métro. S'il se perdait, il ne pourrait compter sur aucun de ses camarades.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ils étaient facilement distraits, mais avaient quand même gardé une idée importante en tête : acheter une guitare. Peter avait au moins renoncé à la batterie - pour l'instant - et Rémus lui-même n'avait franchement pas l'intention de se lancer avec eux dans l'aventure, mais ça faisait quand même deux guitares électriques qui ne serviraient à rien ni à Poudlard ni chez les Potter. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien ça coûtait, mais c'était sans aucun doute trop cher pour ce qu'ils allaient en faire.  
Enfin, il pouvait toujours les laisser s'amuser à essayer toutes les guitares du magasin et à prendre la pose pour voir lequel était, en définitive, le plus cool, avec comme toujours ce pauvre Peter qui comptait les points.  
Il ravala son sourire lorsqu'il comprit que James et Sirius avaient vraiment de quoi les acheter, grâce à l'argent qu'ils avaient retiré le matin même chez Gringotts, et tandis que les deux sorciers comptaient méticuleusement les billets peu familiers, il se demanda une fois de plus à quel point les Potter pouvaient bien être riches... 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Entre toutes les vitrines qui nécessitaient un arrêt - dont beaucoup trop d'électroménager au goût de Rémus - James bloqua brusquement sur la devanture d'une bijouterie.   
"'Mus, tu penses que...  
— Non.  
— Rha, je ne t'ai même pas encore posé la question !  
— D'une, ce n'est pas parce que Lily est née-Moldue qu'elle va forcément préférer les bijoux moldus. De deux, on n'offre pas quelque chose d'aussi cher à quelqu'un qu'on est en train de draguer, ça va vraiment la mettre mal à l'aise. Comme si tu essayais de l'acheter. Tu en es au stade où vous arrivez à discuter ensemble sans trop vous disputer, évite d'aller plus loin que les fleurs et les chocolats.  
— Ce n'est pas si cher !  
— Peut-être que dans le monde sorcier la pierre philosophale a complètement déréglé l'économie, mais chez les moldus l'or c'est très cher. C'est vraiment un truc pour les choses importantes, comme les mariages, ou... Non, Sirius, n'entre pas ! Ce sont des bijoux pour femmes et je n'en porterai pas ! Sirius !"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

La suite de la ballade fut silencieuse pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le temps pour James et Sirius de protester en boudant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Puis ils oublièrent. Même si Sirius réclama un baiser en échange de l'amnistie...  
"Ça va pas !" s'exclama Rémus horrifié. "Tout le monde peut nous voir !  
— Je croyais que ça t'avais passé, ça...  
— Au château, oui ! Mais chez les moldus, c'est hors de question ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous a raconté ma mère ? On pourrait...  
— Quoi ? Si quelqu'un n'est pas content, je suis capable de te défendre tu sais !  
— Ce n'est pas que ça... C'est... la manière dont les gens te... te regardent... et pensent que...   
— Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Le voyant au bord des larmes, Sirius choisit de ne pas insister... Mais ça lui vrillait le cœur. Et brusquement, toute la balade semblait plombée, les plaçant sous une menace aussi invisible qu'impossible à remettre en cause.   
Dire qu'il comptait lui proposer d'habiter ensemble chez les moldus, plus tard... Le séjour chez les Lupin l'avait convaincu que ce serait bien plus agréable au quotidien que chez les sorciers, où le risque que sa lycanthropie soit dévoilé était toujours important. Mais si chez les moldus ils ne pouvaient même pas s'embrasser en paix... Ils étaient coincés. Et se cacher pour vivre discrètement n'était pas du tout dans le caractère de Sirius.  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait de son coté, mal à l'aise, Rémus aussi avait pris une décision. Oui, il était terrifié. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. C'était sa vie et personne n'avait rien à y redire. 

Sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, le loup-garou arrêta son petit ami, lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa très vite, les yeux fermés pour ne pas savoir si quelqu'un les avait vu. Puis il traina le petit groupe plus loin, les joues en feu.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle les deux joueurs de Quidditch ne s'attendaient pas de la part des Moldus, c'était bien qu'ils aient le goût des sensations fortes. Et de la hauteur. Et de la vitesse.  
Bref, le parc où les avait amené Rémus ne proposait que quelques manèges, mais ils étaient déjà séduits. Un peu déçu lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'on ne pouvait pas piloter les wagons. Et définitivement conquis lorsque les montagnes russes s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse, rappelant le système de la banque de Gringotts en plus confortable.  
Au final, seul le verdâtre inquiétant sur le visage de Peter gâcha un peu l'attraction...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Une fois de plus, James était prêt à tout payer - mais au moins les manèges et les barbe à papa, qu'ils découvrirent avec beaucoup d'intérêt, ne représentaient pas un prix indécent. Rémus finit par lui demander si vraiment sa fortune familiale était si colossale. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question directement, partant du principe que ça ne se faisait pas et que ça n'avait aucune importance sur leur amitié, mais quand même ça l'intriguait.  
Avec un léger rire, James lui expliqua que bien que sa famille soit ancienne et ait toujours les moyens, ce n'était finalement que très récemment qu'ils étaient devenus vraiment riches :   
"Mon père a inventé une potion qui a eut un succès fou, Lissenplis. Un truc pour les cheveux. C'est pour ça qu'on a autant d'argent. Je croyais que tu le savais !  
— Non, désolé...  
Les moqueries liées aux cheveux avaient été nombreuses sur la route de James Potter, mais naïvement Rémus avait toujours cru que c'était à cause de sa coiffure en éternel pétard. Il s'en voulu un peu de ne jamais avoir compris.  
Haussant les épaules, James affirma :   
— De toutes manières, Papa a revendu sa société, il a bien l'intention de ne plus travailler et de simplement profiter de son or. Et vu la manière dont il en offre à tout le monde, on devrait revenir à la normale d'ici quelques années - à moins que j'arrive à trouver un truc qui se vendra aussi bien, mais vu que je compte devenir Auror, à part avec les têtes de troll empaillées je ne risque pas de faire fortune !  
— Mais ça ne te gêne pas de gaspiller...  
— Je ne gaspille rien. On n'a qu'une vie, et l'argent, ça sert à être bien dépensé. Et puis tu es mal placé pour parler, tu n'as pas grand-chose et tu es toujours en train de nous offrir des trucs ou de partager tes affaires. Alors pour aujourd'hui, laisse tomber et profite, d'accord ? "  
Rémus avait toujours trouvé les Potter très détendus face à tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber dessus, en bien ou en mal, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant leur philosophie.  
Même s'il paya lui-même ses attractions et friandises, parce qu'on ne se refait pas.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir arriver arriva. Rémus assista, en direct, au premier coup de foudre de Sirius.   
Il le sut, avant même que le brun ne comprenne lui-même, à son regard illuminé, à son cœur qui accéléra, à sa bouche qu'il garda ouverte avec un air stupide digne de James devant Lily. Sirius Black venait de tomber sous le charme d'une magnifique Harley Davidson.  
Et évita de justesse d'avoir des ennuis avec le propriétaire lorsqu'il tenta de la toucher sans permission, retenu à un cheveu de la catastrophe par un loup-garou aux réflexes foudroyant et à la poigne d'acier, qui lui savait à quel point il faut se méfier des motards et l'embarqua sans négociation possible.  
La séparation d'avoir l'objet de ses rêves n'en fut que plus déchirante et Sirius se jura qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait une telle merveille.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Une fois tous rentrés chez les Potter, Rémus s'écroula dans un fauteuil, épuisé, pendant que James et Sirius allaient tester quelques sorts sur leurs guitares. Il dit au quatrième larron, aussi discret qu'à son habitude :  
"Peter ?  
— Oui ?   
— Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci.  
— Pour quoi ?   
— Pour ne jamais rien réclamer et écouter tout ce qu'on te dit. Je ne pourrais pas survivre à un troisième James et Sirius. Et Poudlard non plus. Et le monde moldu non plus.  
Peter rit et lui répondit en lui tapotant le bras avec compassion :   
— Rude journée, hein ?"


	17. 7ème année, mois de septembre

7ème année, septembre :

Dans le Poudlard Express, à présent qu'il avait aidé les familles et les premières années qui en avaient besoin, Rémus se rendit au compartiment réservé aux préfets avant de démarrer sa patrouille. Au moins, Sirius ne le dérangerait pas dans son devoir, trop occupé qu'il était à bouder pour protester contre une sournoise manigance anti-Maraudeur : le loup-garou avait été nommé préfet-en-chef.  
Padfoot allait pouvoir partager ses griefs avec James : Lily Evans aussi avait reçu l'insigne spéciale pendant l'été, et en semblait très fière. Ce qui faisait au moins une personne heureuse de voir Moony lui aussi assigné à ce poste. Sans oublier tous les Gryffondor qui se vantaient que les deux préfets-en-chef de cette année aient été choisis dans leur maison.   
Mais pour les deux trublions-en-chef, le coup était rude. Surtout qu'ils ne pourraient compter sur aucune indulgence, ainsi qu'ils le vérifièrent très vite au cours d'un regrettable incident impliquant des Serpentard de cinquième année, des sortilèges de glue, des caleçons et deux préfets-en-chef en pétard qui allèrent jusqu'à les menacer d'heures de colle. Une véritable honte.   
La suite du trajet se passa donc dans une double bouderie, ce qui au moins garantissait qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. A peu près.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Dis Rémus," demanda Lily qui semblait un peu songeuse, durant leur première ronde. "Est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore nous a nommés préfets-en-chef pour qu'on empêche ces deux-là de provoquer trop de catastrophes ?   
C'était exactement ce que le loup-garou pensait, mais il n'avait pas envie de confirmer les craintes de Lily. Ça ne ferait que ternir sa joie d'avoir été nommée. Aussi il répondit :   
— Mais non, il a simplement choisi des élèves sérieux, avec des bonnes notes, qui ont fait gagner des points à leur maison. Comme tous les ans. D'ailleurs, si le but était de diminuer les bêtises de Potter, ce serait totalement contre-productif.  
— Je sais, je sais, il me répète sans arrêt qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi mais il n'écoute rien de ce que je dis...  
— Et surtout, à chaque fois qu'il fait un nouveau désastre, tu arrives. Comment veux-tu que son petit cerveau enregistre le fait que c'est mal ?"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

La vie scolaire reprit son court, aussi routinière que chaque année... Du moins, routinière dans la répétition régulière d'inattendu. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis des années, Sirius évitait Rémus, pour une mystérieuse raison.  
"James ? Tu ne saurais pas où est Sirius, s'il te plait ?" demanda Rémus inquiet devant une nouvelle disparition inexpliquée.   
— Aucune idée, je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Tu n'as qu'à regarder sur la carte.  
— Non, non, ce n'est sûrement rien... Je ne vais pas me mettre à l'espionner, ça ne serait pas... Non, tout va bien. Oublie ça."  
James ne répondit rien, un peu déçu : si le préfet se permettait d'espionner son petit ami, il ne pourrait rien dire si le poursuivant en faisait autant pour Lily. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Moony puisse être jaloux. Ni que Sirius puisse avoir dans la vie quoi que ce soit qui le passionnerait plus que son loup-garou.  
Rémus quand à lui commençait à se poser douloureusement la question. Il avait très peu de temps libre à la rentrée, comme toujours, et ne pas avoir le brun collé à ses basques pour profiter du moindre de ces moments était très perturbant.  
Mais pas de quoi justifier un espionnage, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il lui faisait aveuglément confiance.  
Quoique.   
On parlait tout de même de Sirius Black, le type trop beau pour son propre bien, et ça faisait quatre fois qu'il disparaissait ainsi en une semaine. Il était temps de tirer ça au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sirius quitta le dortoir des Poufsouffle dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité "empruntée" à James. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter l'escalier, enlever la cape derrière la statue du chevalier hoquetant et se mêler aux autres élèves, et personne ne saurait rien de sa petite escapade...  
"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Rémus qui le fit sursauter de deux mètres.   
Arrivant à pas de loup dans son dos, son petit ami l'avait facilement repéré malgré la cape, et il n'avait pas l'air content. Sirius passa rapidement en revu les alibis qu'il avait à disposition. Au moins, Moony n'avait aucune preuve de... Mais le réflexe passa : les preuves, c'est pour les professeurs. Les petits amis, eux, se contentent de soupçons pour s'énerver. Même un petit ami aussi calme que Rémus. Calme en apparence du moins. Ce type était une excellente incarnation de l'expression "méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort".  
Surtout quand son sourire montrait un peu trop de dents, comme à présent.  
Sirius bredouilla une excuse plus ou moins crédible à base de matériel caché du concierge et d'elfes de maison au rangement manifestement brouillon, pendant que Rémus lui enlevait la cape et le flairait ouvertement. Le loup-garou murmura :   
— Si tu ne me le dis pas, je peux aller poser directement la question à ton... ami... Pas la peine de me dire son nom, je peux le retrouver à l'odeur, tu sais...  
Tous les signaux d'alarmes de Sirius passèrent au rouge, tandis qu'une partie de lui-même trouvait cette crise de jalousie très excitante. Et même un peu mignonne. Mais surtout excitante. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Mais il n'allait pas lâcher un loup sur ce pauvre gamin, et il passa aux aveux :   
— C'est bon, j'ai juste trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler... d'un truc. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous, promis !  
— Quel truc ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas en parler avec moi ?   
— Ben... parce que tu n'y connais rien ?   
— ... n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu vas "parler de Quidditch" avec un Poufsouffle, et sans James !  
— Mais non ! C'est... Bon, regarde !  
Le brun fut bien obligé de sortir l'objet de sa convoitise : un magazine moldu entièrement dédié à des motos.  
Et bien que soulagé, Moony senti l'inquiétude poindre au fond de son esprit : une nouvelle obsession était en train de naitre chez Sirius, signe annonciateur des pires horreurs.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Au moins Sirius ne fut pas offensé d'avoir été soupçonné et suivi. Au contraire, voir son petit ami assez jaloux pour le suivre et le menacer lui avait beaucoup, beaucoup plu, à en croire les mains baladeuses qui commençait à s'aventurer beaucoup trop loin sous l'uniforme de Moony.   
"J'y crois pas, ce sont les motos moldues qui te mettent dans cet état ?" gronda doucement le préfet, qui tentait de garder sa dignité tant qu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir, mais accélérait quand même le mouvement pour le ramener dans sa chambre.  
— Non, c'est le terrifiant petit ami jaloux.  
— Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement malsain, non ?  
— Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, tu m'as cru sur parole quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et si jamais je t'avais menti ? Imagine que j'ai profité de ta confiance pour coucher avec un Poufsouffle ou deux ?   
— ...  
— Il faut que tu vérifies. Soigneusement.  
— ...  
— Et si je n'ai pas été sage, le loup pourra me manger... non ?  
Rémus prit une grande inspiration. Évidemment, c'était nettement plus facile de parler de confiance quand son nez avait déjà retracé toute la scène - Sirius avait été assez proche de ce gars pour prendre son odeur, mais sans la moindre activité sexuelle dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Et le grand brun le savait sans doute très bien.   
Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce sourire d'allumeur...  
— Sirius. Laisse-nous le temps de nous mettre un peu à l'écart et je te promets que je vais vérifier chaque parcelle de ta peau.  
Sirius lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Gagné.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"James !" s'exclama Peter, soulagé de trouver son ami sans que les deux autres ne soient là. "Regarde ce qui circule !   
Surpris d'être ainsi apostrophé, le brun examina le papier qu'il lui tendait, puis le froissa avec rage. Ces abrutis d'autoproclamés sang-purs ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais ? Ils faisaient passer un billet appelant tous les élèves à mobiliser leurs parents pour protester contre le choix de Rémus et Lily en tant que préfets-en-chefs. Et si les auteurs évitaient prudemment d'expliquer que c'était leur statut de sang-mêlé et née-moldue qui étaient en cause, ça suintait entre les lignes de ce message répugnant.   
— Si Sirius tombe dessus, il va y avoir des morts." gémit Peter. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Oh, et toi aussi, il ne faut pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi, même s'ils parlent de Lily... James... A quoi tu penses, je n'aime pas ce sourire...  
— Ne t'en fait pas, Pete. Je ne vais pas toucher à un seul de leurs précieux cheveux d'imbéciles. Ils veulent se la jouer "courrier des parents" et "influence des grandes familles" ? Parfait. Je vais lâcher sur eux la harpie de l'enfer.  
— Hein ? Tu connais une harpie ?   
— Façon de parler. C'est ma tante Bea. Mais je te jure que niveau harcèlement, elle se pose là, et ça tombe bien elle s'ennuie en ce moment. Si qui que ce soit touche aux insignes de Lily et Rémus, il va y en avoir de la Beuglante au Magenmagot, c'est moi qui te le dit !  
— Oh. D'accord. Et ça suffira ?  
— C'est à peu près certain, elle a vraiment de l'influence... Mais ne t'en fait pas : si ça échoue, il nous reste toujours la bonne vieille solution d'éliminer la menace.  
— ...  
— D'ailleurs, je vais lui écrire de ce pas, et ensuite je commence à préparer les alibis.  
— ...  
— Quoi ? Avoir des alibis d'avance, ça sert toujours."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Peu à peu, chacun trouvait ses marques pendant ce mois de rentrée. On pouvait se permettre de se relâcher.  
Un peu trop peut-être.  
Alors que Rémus était revenu de l'infirmerie après son court séjour habituel, Lily le prit à part et lui expliqua que des cinquièmes années - sans aucun doute inspirés par Sirius et James - s'étaient lancé le défi d'aller dans la forêt maudite pendant la pleine lune.  
Il cru sentir tout son sang geler dans ses entrailles. Mais il n'y avait eu personne... Sirius n'était jamais très attentif, mais James et Peter veillaient, ils lui auraient dit...  
Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Lily le rassura :  
"C'est bon, je les ai attrapé avant qu'ils sortent du parc et je leur ai fait passer l'envie de ce genre de stupidité ! En fait, à coté de Potter même les pires têtes de bois donnent l'impression d'être dociles quand tu leur cries suffisamment dessus... Je voulais juste que tu saches pour leur serrer la vis aussi. On ne peut pas se permettre de relâchement.  
— Non..." répondit Rémus péniblement. "Non, c'est sûr... on ne peut pas... merci, Lily, merci !  
— Allons, c'est normal... C'est mon rôle de préfète-en-chef ! Et d'ailleurs, depuis que je suis préfète, j'y fais très attention, tu sais !  
Elle lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil complice avant d'énoncer solennellement :  
— Et tu peux me faire confiance : tant que je serais là, aucun élève ne mettra le moindre pied dans la forêt une nuit de pleine lune, je te le garantis ! Tu peux être tranquille au moins sur ce point !  
Et Rémus sut qu'elle avait compris. Ému aux larmes, il ne savait pas quoi dire, et ne put que lui prendre la main et répéter :   
— Merci, Lily. Vraiment. Merci."


	18. 7ème année, mois d'octobre

7ème année, mois d'octobre :

 

Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle savait, Rémus avait du mal à se comporter naturellement avec Lily. Il ne cessait de la chercher des yeux, avant d'éviter de croiser son regard quand elle se tournait vers lui. Il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire ni comment, pesait chacun de ses mots et souvent, après avoir ouvert la bouche pour lui parler, il se ravisait en un souffle. Tout ça le préoccupait beaucoup et il passait de longs moments les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant intensément.  
Lorsque les autres Maraudeurs avaient découvert son secret, ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Ils avaient été choqués, ils avaient crié, ils avaient été fascinés, ils avaient posé des questions aussi franches que douloureuses... Bref, entre leur découverte et leur acceptation, il ne s'était écoulé beaucoup de temps, mais ça avait été un véritable drama plein de rebondissements, et le petit Rémus avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque si ces trois-là n'arrêtaient pas rapidement de jouer avec ses émotions.  
Rien à voir avec Lily. Elle avait compris seule, et avait pris seule la décision de lui faire confiance et de le protéger, respectant même son choix de ne pas évoquer son secret. Au final, c'était Moony qui en était le plus gêné : est-ce qu'il devait aborder la question une fois pour toutes ? Ou faire semblant de l'ignorer, comme elle ?   
Plongé dans ces réflexions, il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que son attitude envers la rouquine pouvait être très, très mal interprétée...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Sirius ?" demanda James, alors que les deux compères étaient en train de paresser dans leur dortoir.  
— Oui ?   
— Tu ne le trouve pas bizarre, Moony, depuis quelques jours ?  
— ...  
— Il est définitivement bizarre. Et il tourne autour de Lily.  
— Ben, apparemment Lily a compris qu'il était un loup-garou et, ô surprise, elle veut toujours être son amie. Et ce crétin n'en revient pas, vu qu'il croit toujours qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on soit ami avec lui. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en remettre.  
— Mais tu ne crois pas que...  
Sirius quitta des yeux le Cognard qu'il était en train d'enchanter pour fixer son meilleur ami. Cet espèce de hérisson n'allait quand même pas oser suggérer que Moony, son Moony à lui, envisage de draguer Evans ? Non, même James Potter n'était assez suicidaire pour ça, et après un instant d'hésitation le poursuiveur finit maladroitement sa phrase :  
— Tu ne crois pas que... Moony pourrait... avoir des problèmes ? Se prendre la tête tout seul pour rien ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Je crois qu'on devrait lui parler. Savoir vraiment ce qu'il veut à Evans. En toute amitié. J'ai du Veritaserum si besoin."  
Sirius hésita. Évidemment, jamais il n'aurait douté de son petit ami adoré, en dépit de sa tendance indéniable à beaucoup penser à Lily en ce moment. Mais c'était une occasion de lui poser des questions embarrassantes sous Veritaserum et de laisser James en subir les terribles conséquences, ce qui était une opportunité à considérer.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sans le savoir, Rémus évita de subir un plan extrêmement intrusif lorsqu'il se décida à demander à James :   
"Dis... Est-ce que ça te gênerait que je racontes tout à Lily ?  
— Hein ? Tout quoi ?" répondit le brun très surpris. Instinctivement, il repensa à la longue liste de ses plans pour faire succomber la rouquine à ses charmes, et à quel point il avait eu de la chance que Rémus l'aide ou le couvre. Il n'allait tout de même pas le trahir maintenant ?   
— Pour mes transformations. Et les vôtres. Je veux dire... J'ai bien réfléchit, et je pense que le mieux pour mon amitié avec Lily, c'est de lui annoncer "officiellement" que je suis un loup-garou. Et du coup, je pensais parler du fait que vous êtes des Animagus. Si vous êtes d'accord, tous les trois. C'est votre secret, pas seulement le mien.  
— Attends ! Si on ne se cache plus, je veux lui dire moi-même ! C'est l'occasion rêvée de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Une métamorphose pareille, il y a moyen que...  
— Justement, James. Réfléchis. Si je lui dis que tu t'es donné tant de mal pour ton ami, sans jamais t'en vanter auprès de qui que ce soit pour protéger son secret, ça donnera l'impression que tu es humble. Or, qu'est-ce que Lily te reproche depuis que vous vous connaissez ?   
— D'être bouffi d'orgueil. Malin, Lupin, très malin... Bravo, c'est un excellent plan !  
— Parfait."  
Soulagé d'avoir enfin pris une décision, Rémus se mit en quête de la rouquine. Sirius demanda à son ami :   
"Du coup, j'imagine qu'on oublie le coup du Veritaserum ?  
— Bien sûr. C'était stupide de ma part, de toutes façons. C'est Rémus, il comptait forcément faire quelque chose de bien...  
— Tu comptes en faire quoi du coup ?   
— En donner à Evans pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi, pourquoi ?  
— Tu ferais mieux de me le confier. Pour ta propre sécurité, bien sûr."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Lily, il faut que je te parles" commença Rémus, qui ensuite ne sut pas vraiment comment poursuivre.  
— De Potter ? Je sais déjà que c'est lui qui est derrière cette histoire de balai qui vole à l'envers...  
— Ah, ça ? Heu... Je ne suis au courant de rien. Non, c'est par rapport à ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois. Tu sais. Pour la pleine lune.  
— Ah.  
La préfète s'arrêta et le fixa, l'air inquiète. Puis lui précisa d'une voix hésitante :   
— Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, tu sais. Si tu ne le veux pas. Je te promet que je ne dirais rien à personne.  
—Non. Je veux t'en parler. Tu es mon amie, et j'ai confiance en toi, et... Bref. Lily, tu l'as compris, je suis un loup-garou.  
L'avouer ainsi donne une impression étrange. Que peut-il dire après ça ? En face, Lily n'a pas l'air de le savoir non plus, mais elle lui sourit gentiment et répond :   
— Je suis contente que tu me l'ai dit "officiellement". Et j'espère que la société sorcière arrive à évoluer assez pour que tu puisses en parler ouvertement à tout le monde ! En tous cas, moi je suis de ton coté.  
— Ah, ça, il y a peu de chances... Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois dans le secret.  
— J'imagine que Sirius et les autres le savent ? Après tout, ils te connaissent depuis des années et ils sont loin d'être bêtes. Quand ils veulent.  
— Oh oui, ils ont fouiné et ont tout découvert quand on était encore en troisième année... Mais ce sont des amis formidables, Lily. Absolument géniaux.   
Il lui révéla ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, leur transformation en Animagus, la manière dont ils veillaient sur lui à chaque pleine lune... Et malgré toute son intelligence, jamais Lily Evans n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille.  
Même si un détail la faisait tiquer plus que les autres :  
— Potter est un cerf ?  
— Ne te moque pas. Il en est très fier."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ils parlèrent longtemps, ce soir-là. Lily avait retenu de nombreuses questions, et les récentes révélations de Rémus en avaient ajouté encore beaucoup d'autres :  
"C'est pour ça que tu leur fait aveuglément confiance ? Rémus, je comprends, mais ça reste dangereux de les laisser faire tout ce qui leur passe par la tête...  
— Je les surveille, tu sais. Crois-moi, ça pourrait être bien pire. Par exemple, je ne leur ai jamais appris le sort d'explosion et je ne leur ai jamais dit comment je l'avais connu !  
— J'espère bien ! D'ailleurs, quand je t'ai prêté le livre tu m'as juré que tu ne t'en servirais pas, et ça ne t'as pas empêché de l'utiliser sur une Beuglante, dans la grande salle, devant tout le monde ! Même si j'avoue qu'en entendant toutes ces horreurs, j'ai failli le faire moi-même.   
— Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait, ils t'auraient aussi harcelée pour l'apprendre...  
— Tu veux dire, plus harcelée que ce que James me fait subir depuis la quatrième année ?   
— Rajoute un Sirius complètement obsédé et tu auras une bonne idée de l'enfer."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"A part ça, je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'ils aient osé te surnommer Moony. Et que tu te sois laissé faire.  
— Ben... C'était affectueux ?   
— La lune est ton cauchemar absolu, comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu...  
— La lune fait partie de ma vie, de toutes manière. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Et Sirius trouve que je dois être fier justement d'arriver à vivre avec.  
— Vu comme ça... Mais eux, leurs surnoms... sérieusement... Potter s'est baptisé Prongs ? Ce n'est pas Sirius qui l'a forcé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?   
— Heu... Sur le coup, ça semblait assez naturel... je veux dire, il avait des bois, et ça en imposait, donc...  
Lily roula des yeux et conclu sur :  
— Pff... les garçons !"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Depuis la confession de Rémus, Lily regardait parfois leur petit groupe avec un drôle d'air. Elle semblait réfléchir soigneusement à un problème connu d'elle seule, dont elle pesait le pour et le contre sans parvenir vraiment à trancher.  
Puis, un soir, quelques jours seulement avant Halloween, elle prit James à part et lui demanda :   
"Dis-moi, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais vanté de ce que tu as fais pour Rémus ?   
— Hein ? Ben... parce que c'était son secret à lui, pourquoi ?   
— Parce que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois du genre à garder les secrets des autres, pour être franche. Plutôt à faire de grandes choses pour les aider, à condition que tout le monde t'admire ensuite.  
— Tu es dure, Evans...  
— Je suis désolée.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Je me suis trompée sur toi. Tu étais toujours en train de faire des âneries pour te mettre en avant, alors j'ai cru que tu étais aussi stupide que tu en avais l'air. Mais visiblement je suis passée à coté de quelque chose d'important. Alors... Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro ?   
— Heu... oui ? Comme tu veux, en fait. Du moment que tu es contente, moi tout me va !  
La rouquine rit doucement. En face, James tentait de suivre, sentant bien qu'il vivait un moment décisif, et parfaitement incapable de se concentrer alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre d'un air indécis. Finalement, elle prit les choses en main :  
— S'il te plait, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner à la soirée d'Halloween de Slug ?"   
Se croyant en plein rêve éveillé, James couina un "oui" plus qu'il ne parla, mais c'était suffisant.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Entre ce jour et Halloween, le dortoir des Gryffondor ne connu plus le repos. James était inarrétable sur la chance qu'il avait, le bonheur qu'il allait bientôt vivre, et tous les moyens à mettre en place pour faire définitivement de son rêve une réalité.  
Plutôt amusé de le voir dans cet état, Sirius prenait les paris avec Peter :   
" S'il arrive à l'embrasser, il va faire exploser cette foutue tour.  
— S'il n'y arrive pas, on retrouve le dortoir dans le donjon des Serpentard.  
Petites perfidies interrompues par le principal intéressé, qui ne s'énervait même pas :   
— Vous pouvez rire tant que vous voulez, mais Evans est ma cavalière ! Merlin, ça va être tellement magique... C'est tellement génial..."   
Il laissa éclater sa joie et une nouvelle série de pétards. Un autre septième année tenta de protester, étant donné qu'il était tout de même quatre heures du matin, mais en vain. Les autres, habitués, avaient lancé les sorts de silence adéquats sur leurs rideaux et ignoraient le remue-ménage.


	19. 7ème année, mois de novembre

7ème année, mois de novembre : 

 

Lily Evans n'était pas officiellement la petite amie de James. Pas encore. Mais elle se laissait courtiser sans trop protester et passait volontiers du temps seule en sa compagnie. Il était donc certain qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts d'enfin réussir à l'embrasser, et il cherchait désespérément ce qui pourrait achever définitivement de convaincre sa belle. Et quoi qu'elle affirme haut et fort détester le Quidditch, James comptait beaucoup sur le prochain match pour l'impressionner.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

En tant que capitaine, James Potter avait estimé être de son devoir marteler à son équipe toute l'importance du match plus d'une dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne commence, tout en essayant de leur rentrer dans le crâne la stratégie qu'il avait élaborée.   
Ce qui, dans le cas de Sirius, entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Il fallait dire que son anniversaire se rapprochait et qu'il se demandait, perdu dans ses pensées, ce que Moony allait bien pouvoir lui offrir.  
En désespoir de cause, James tenta :  
"Sirius ! Je compte sur toi pour envoyer le cognard droit sur McPuffy ! Il... il drague Rémus à fond !  
— Hein ? Comment ça il drague Rémus ?  
— Il a réussi à lui faire promettre de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard si les Serdaigles gagnent !  
A ces mots une flamme guerrière s'empara de Sirius, qui empoigna son balai et cria tout en sortant des vestiaires :  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons les massacrer !  
Restée derrière, Anastasia Lubble, la gardienne, soupira :  
— Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché...  
Lui-même tout étonné, James répliqua :  
— Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Et la victoire fut magnifique. Sirius s'était surpassé, dégageant leurs adversaires avec hargne et précision, ce qui avait laissé à son capitaine une voie royale pour marquer à lui seul la moitié des buts du match. Ce qu'il expliquait à présent longuement à Lily. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'elle apprécie à leur juste valeur ses talents de poursuiveur !  
Et au milieu de la fête, dans la salle commune, Evans décida brusquement de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser, sous les applaudissements et sifflements de leurs camarades. Enfin !   
Il avait toujours su que ça allait finir par marcher.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Le lendemain, Rémus commenta innocemment à Lily :  
" Tu vois que c'est un bon truc.  
— Quel truc ?   
— Leur rouler une pelle pour arrêter un interminable exposé de Quidditch.  
— Rémus ! C'était notre premier baiser, comment tu peux croire que j'ai embrassé James juste pour le faire taire !  
— Parce que j'ai vu ta tête au fur et à mesure que tu te concentrais pour ne pas perdre le fil.  
— ...  
— Mais ne t'en fais, je ne lui dirais rien. Ça le tuerais sur le coup.  
— Je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, tu sais. J'attendais juste le bon moment. Non, en fait je pensais qu'il attendait le bon moment, et j'en ai eu marre de poireauter. Argh, maintenant je m'en veux...  
— Ça fait dix heures qu'il vole à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, Lily. Je pense que tu as bien fait de suivre ton instinct.   
— Merci.  
Elle resta silencieuse encore quelques instants, puis demanda :   
— Et ça marche à tous les coups ?   
— Il vaut quand même mieux ne pas en abuser."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Hé, Rémus ! Regarde sur quoi on est tombé dans le sac d'une serpentarde !" s'exclama Sirius, suivi de près par James et Peter. Le loup-garou soupira :  
— Comment est-ce que vous avez pu "tomber sur quelque chose" dans un sac qui ne vous appartient pas ? Quoique, première question : est-ce que j'ai envie de le savoir ?   
—Non, tu ne veux pas. Mais regarde ! C'est un classement des mecs de Poudlard ! Et je suis en super position ! Comme quoi, elles ont beau me snober en prenant leurs grands airs, ces greluches ont du goût !   
— Et toi du tact. Fait voir ?  
Moony attrapa le papier, curieux lui aussi. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que James lui aussi était dans la liste, accompagné des commentaires "Points positifs : sang-pur, beau, riche, sportif. Points négatifs : stupide et Gryffondor (pléonasme)".   
Quand à Sirius...  
"Points positifs : le physique, le physique, le physique. Points négatifs : traître à son sang et d'un goût plus que douteux."  
— Et tu es content de lire ça ?  
— Même l'ennemi admet que je suis irrésistible. J'espère que toi aussi tu es fier de moi !"  
Rendu quelques instants muet devant l'argument, Rémus préféra ne pas polémiquer davantage.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sirius Black savait qu'il n'avait presque aucun rival à Poudlard, que ce soit au Quidditch ou en popularité : seul James tentait vaillamment de lui voler la vedette, et quoi qu'en dise Peter qui avait sans doute été soudoyé, Sirius était nettement en tête de leur éternel concours. Et s'il y avait un domaine, en particulier, sur lequel il était absolument certain de régner sans partage, c'était bien le cœur de Rémus Lupin. Les autres élèves tentaient rarement leur chance pour lui voler le préfet, sans doute parce qu'il veillait sur sa conquête trop farouchement pour qu'ils aient la moindre chance.  
Rarement mais pas jamais. Il n'aimait pas du tout, par exemple, que ce sixième année de Poufsouffle se sente le droit d'inviter son petit à ami dehors, pour discuter sans témoin de "quelque chose d'important". Et puis quoi encore. Tout ça sentait le coup fourré, et Moony était tout simplement trop pur et innocent (1) pour le voir.  
Il n'avait pas le temps de mettre la main sur James et sa cape. Mais l'avantage du parc de l'école, c'est qu'il regorgeait de buissons où un chien noir pouvait se glisser sans attirer l'attention...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus était très embêté. Ce n'était pas vraiment en tant que préfet que Matthew était venu lui demander des conseils, mais en tant que gay qui avait lui aussi grandi parmi les Moldus. Le Poufsouffle n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait ou non en parler à ses parents, et à présent qu'il avait un petit ami, la question commençait à devenir cruciale.  
" Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire..." avoua-t-il.  
— Mais toi, tu as même invité Sirius chez tes parents, et vous êtes fiancés ! Comment tu as fait ?   
— Comment tu sais ça ?   
— Tout le monde le sait. Sirius s'en est vanté dans toute l'école. Il est très amoureux de toi.  
Le loup-garou se senti rougir devant le regard intrigué de Matthew. Il connaissait ce regard, qui disait "comment est-ce que tu as réussi à le rendre aussi dingue de toi, alors que tu as l'air tellement banal ?". Au moins, le Poufsouffle avait assez de tact pour ne pas poser la question à voix haute - ce dont certains ne s'étaient pas privés depuis le début de leur relation.  
Il tenta d'expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de truc, qu'il avait simplement eu de la chance que ses parents soient si compréhensifs. Et il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi ils étaient si soulagés qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Au final, il passa surtout du temps à faire parler Matthew de sa propre situation, pour évaluer les risques et ne pas lui conseiller de foncer si sa famille n'était pas prête...  
Bref, la discussion était un peu morose, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Matthew se mit à crier qu'il venait de voir un sinistros...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Il fallut un certain temps à Rémus pour le calmer et lui expliquer que non, il n'allait pas mourir, et que c'était encore moins un mauvais présage pour son éventuel coming-out, et que de toutes façons ça n'était pas un sinistros mais un gros chien noir. Un gros chien noir STUPIDE, d'ailleurs. Qu'il finit par appeler pour que l'autre puisse voir de ses yeux que la créature n'avait rien de surnaturelle.  
— Tu... tu le connais, ce chien ?   
— Un peu, il vient de temps en temps dans le parc... Il doit vivre au village...  
— Et il n'est pas méchant ?   
— Non, aucun risque.   
— Ah, d'accord. Je me sent bête d'avoir eu peur comme ça... En plus il est très beau, hein que tu es un très beau chien ?   
Tout en parlant à Padfoot, il s'était mis à le caresser et à le gratter derrière les oreilles, pendant que le chien battait la queue. Jusqu'à ce que Rémus l'arrête, agacé :  
— Il n'est pas méchant, mais ce n'est pas une peluche non plus, il ne laisse pas n'importe qui le tripoter.   
Un peu surpris, Matthew décida de ne pas argumenter, surtout en voyant que cet étrange chien avait un immense sourire et regardait Rémus comme s'il se moquait de lui... Après tout, on lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais se mêler des affaires des Maraudeurs, et ça semblait être un conseil pertinent.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux, Moony !  
— Tais-toi. Et arrête de te balader comme ça n'importe où en pleine journée.  
— J'étais jaloux aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.  
— ... Je ne vois pas le rapport, en fait.  
— Au moins tu n'es pas le seul.  
— Rien à voir. Il est juste venu discuter avec moi. Pas me gratter derrière les oreilles. Et depuis quand tu aimes ça ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !  
— Tous les chiens aiment ça.  
— Oui et bien... je m'en occuperai, alors arrête de réclamer à des inconnus !  
— Trop. Mignon."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pour son anniversaire, Sirius reçu un petit mot : "rendez-vous dans la cabane hurlante". Ce qui était assez surprenant. L'endroit était glauque à souhait, et même si Rémus avait l'intention de lui offrir une ou deux performances sexuelles exotiques - ou beaucoup plus - pour son anniversaire, ils étaient bien mieux au château.  
Il comprit lorsqu'il vit son cadeau.   
Elle était merveilleuse.  
"Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri ! "disait pendant ce temps-là Rémus, un peu nerveux. "Bon, ne t'emballe pas, elle ne fonctionne pas. Je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens d'en acheter une...  
Elle était immense, rutilante, son siège en cuir aussi imposant qu'un trône, son immense moteur débordant de son cadre rubis.  
— Et j'ai pensé que de toutes manière tu comptais sûrement l'ensorceler, donc tant qu'à la faire rouler à la magie, autant en prendre une qui... enfin, je me suis débrouillé pour la récupérer à la casse...  
Elle avait des roues si larges, comme si elle pouvait écraser n'importe quel obstacle qui se dresserait sur sa route, et étincelait de mille feux.  
— Et je lui ai lancé quelques sorts pour qu'elle brille quand même un minimum, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas t'attendre à des miracles... Elle te plait quand même ?  
Sirius posa la main sur le cadre. Jamais il n'aurait cru chevaucher un jour une telle perfection. Il n'avait absolument pas écouté un mot du petit discours de Moony, mais ça n'était pas grave : c'était son cadeau, il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre.  
Et il se devait de remercier correctement le plus merveilleux des petits amis de la terre, qui se faisant sauter dessus et dévorer de baisers conclu que ça devait être un "oui".  
Rémus tenta de lui faire promettre d'être raisonnable avec l'engin, mais finit par revoir ses ambitions à la baisse et se contenter d'un bref :  
— Pitié, ne me le fait pas regretter."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Moony aurait certainement fait la remarque que s'il avait encore quoi que ce soit de pur et innocent, ce n'était pas grâce à Sirius.


	20. 7ème année, mois de décembre

7ème année, mois de décembre : 

 

Sirius avait tendance à se jeter sur son petit ami un peu n'importe où à Poudlard. Et si Rémus se donnait la peine de vérifier sur la carte qu'effectivement il n'y aurait personne qui viendrait les déranger, ça restait risqué. Notamment dans un château plein de fantômes. Et d'un esprit frappeur.  
Un jour, donc, Peeve les surpris en pleine action, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'improviser dans tout le château des chansons sur ces deux bêtes sauvages de Black et Lupin, tandis que le préfet restait figé sur place, glacé d'horreur.  
Horreur qui se mua en fureur quand son imbécile de petit ami osa en rire.  
"Comment est-ce que tu... tu ferais mieux de le rattraper et de trouver un moyen de faire taire cette sale peste !   
— Comme si qui que ce soit à Poudlard pouvait faire taire Peeve !   
— Et ben moi, je vais le rattraper, le pétrifier, l'exploser et passer les restes de son ectoplasme à la broyeuse !   
— Chouette programme. Tu sais que plus tu vas lui courir après, plus les autres élèves vont penser qu'il dit la vérité ?   
Rémus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. La remarque de Sirius était parfaitement pertinente et raisonnable. Et il était, par ailleurs, parfaitement incapable de pétrifier un esprit frappeur.  
Il frappa le mur pour passer un peu de sa fureur, laissant un impact appréciable sur la pierre, et parti en claquant la porte.   
Puis revint réparer le mur, parce qu'il avait quand même des principes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus était encore de très mauvaise humeur alors qu'il traversait le château. Le fait que Sirius, principal responsable de son humiliation, traîne derrière lui et s'amuse beaucoup de le voir aussi énervé n'arrangeait rien.   
Aussi, quand ils croisèrent une bande de Serpentard qui commencèrent à chercher des noises à Sirius, pour cause classique de traitrise à son sang, il ne laissa même pas au brun le temps de réagir. Il avait besoin de se passer les nerfs et lança une série de maléfice si rapides qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de couiner.  
En temps normal, ils seraient immédiatement allé se plaindre d'une telle maltraitance de la part d'un préfet-en-chef venu de Gryffondor, surtout après le scandale qu'avait constitué sa nomination. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans sa voix qui les chassa d'un "arrangez-vous pour que je ne vous revois plus" parfaitement sinistre, quelque chose qui donnait envie de filer à l'infirmerie sans demander son reste et de ne plus jamais recroiser sa route.  
Et avant que Sirius puisse faire un commentaire, le châtain l'arrêta net d'un "Et ne me dis pas que je suis mignon quand je suis fâché !". Comme quoi il commençait à bien le connaitre.  
Mais rien à faire, il était mignon quand il était fâché, et eut droit à un câlin obligatoire à lui faire craquer les côtes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Le bal de Noël s'approchait, avec toutes ses promesses de romance et de douceur. James ne pouvait donc pas participer au dernier plan génial de Sirius. C'était sa première et dernière occasion d'avoir Lily pour cavalière à ce bal magique, et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Donc hors de question d'être en retenue ou de gâcher la fête d'une manière ou d'une autre.   
D'un autre coté, aider Sirius à ensorceler la moto qu'il avait reçue pour son anniversaire ne nuirait à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Celui-ci avait l'intention d'emmener Rémus au bal avec - ce qui impliquait de trouver un prétexte pour le faire sortir du château afin de pouvoir le raccompagner au château, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Rien, dans ce plan, ne pouvait empêcher James de profiter pleinement de sa propre soirée le moment venu, n'est-ce pas ?   
Comme si tant d'années passées aux cotés de Black ne lui avait rien appris, James se lança tête baissée dans ce nouveau défi.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

L'obsession actuelle de Sirius était sa moto, à laquelle il consacrait tout le temps et l'énergie qu'il avait pu mettre dans sa transformation en Animagus, ou la création de la carte des Maraudeurs. Et Rémus considérait qu'il avait pris une bonne décision en lui offrant l'engin à bricoler. Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un Sirius en proie à l'ennui.  
Cependant il n'aurait pas cru le voir traiter les autres aspects de sa vie aussi légèrement. Ainsi, un matin, il lui fourra une lettre dans les mains en lui demandant :   
"Tu peux t'occuper de ça, Moony ? Là j'ai pas trop le temps.  
Lisant rapidement, Rémus retint de justesse un cri :   
— Mais... mais... Ce n'est pas une blague ? Ton oncle compte vraiment t'offrir autant d'argent ? Juste parce que tu es majeur ?   
— Et parce que je suis émancipé de mon ignoble famille. Je crois qu'il est content de voir un Black tous les envoyer se faire voir. Il adore gâter ma cousine Andromeda aussi.  
— Mais... tu te rends compte d'à quel point cette somme est énorme...  
— C'est pour que je m'achète une maison. Après tout, je suis majeur et j'ai bientôt fini mes études. Je te laisse régler les détails et choisir ce qui te plait, d'accord ? De toutes façons, on vivra ensemble après Poudlard, et il faut avant tout penser à ce qui serait pratique pour toi. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'emmerder avec des papiers. Je te fais confiance, à tout à l'heure mon cœur !"  
Il laissa Rémus méditer sur le fait qu'il existait des familles où on s'offrait des maisons, et des gens qui y étaient si habitués qu'ils ne voyaient ça que comme une formalité.  
Il regarda le nom. Alphar Black (1). Et bien, si Sirius le traitait comme un secrétaire, au moins il veillerait à ce que son petit ami remercie très très vivement ce bienfaiteur inconnu, et il serait justement intéressant de faire sa connaissance un de ces jours...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pour le bal, la Grande Salle était décorée de pas moins de douze sapins gigantesques, fraîchement coupés par Hagrid le garde-chasse. Les décorations étaient aussi sublimes qu'à l'accoutumée, et les professeurs se relayaient pour monter la garde près de l'orchestre et des sortilèges qui relayaient la musique. Tout s'annonçait parfaitement en place pour une soirée merveilleuse.  
Lily, inquiète, attendait dans le hall depuis bien trop longtemps, et dès qu'elle le vit elle héla Rémus pour lui demander s'il avait vu leurs cavaliers. Ça faisait trois heures que James avait disparu pour aider Sirius à "régler quelques derniers trucs", et elle s'inquiétait. Moony, quand à lui, savait que son petit ami lui avait promis une surprise, et ce retard de James ne fit que renforcer sa propre inquiétude.   
Il conseilla à Lily de sortir sa baguette et de se tenir prête.  
"Prête à quoi ?   
— A n'importe quoi."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Puis Sirius et James arrivèrent.  
Ce qui, ce soir-là, impliquait également un sortilège de vol mal adapté à une monstrueuse moto moldue, qui était à moitié compensé par un sortilège de feu d'artifices dont l'énergie était redirigée vers le sol par des soufflets enchantés qui s'étaient trouvés, par une suite de coïncidences malchanceuses, légèrement déséquilibrés, ce qui avait malencontreusement enflammé l'huile et le moteur, qui ne s'étaient pas éteints comme prévu puisque le sortilège Gèle-flammes semblait être entré en réaction avec les ailes métalliques qui avaient été ensorcelées pour battre doucement et le résultat final semblait plus proche de la métamorphose, surtout au niveau du moteur qui semblait pour l'instant tendre vers la transformation en poulet.  
Le tout dans un vacarme apocalyptique et en traversant tout le hall de manière aussi désordonnée que dangereuse, évidemment.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans un beau réflexe commun, sans même prendre le temps de se concerter, Lily jeta un sort qui immobilisa l'engin tandis que Rémus empêchait les professeurs attirés par le vacarme de franchir la porte. Les deux bruns profitèrent du répit pour sauter de leur monture et tenter à nouveau des sortilèges pour arrêter le feu.   
Le loup-garou, revenu vers eux, lança directement un sort pour démembrer la moto, ignorant les protestations de son petit ami qu'il allait de toutes façons étrangler rapidement, ce qui permit à Lily de rendre une forme moins organique au pauvre volatile à moitié transformé, et à James d'éteindre enfin l'incendie. Il ne restait plus à ce pauvre Sirius qu'à faire léviter les morceaux et commencer à courir, suivit de tous les autres.  
Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient réussi la manœuvre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut aux professeurs pour venir à bout de la barrière de Rémus. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, utilisant des passages secrets dont Lily n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence mais qui expliquaient bien des choses, elle demanda, hors d'haleine, à Rémus :  
"C'est toujours comme ça, les soirées avec les Maraudeurs ?   
— Non, en général c'est pire. Bienvenue dans la famille !  
— Bon sang...  
De plus en plus essoufflé, la rouquine ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de pester devant l'ampleur de la stupidité de son désormais petit ami et de son acolyte de toujours :  
— Vous savez quoi ? Je vais écrire un livre. Toute une série de livres. Ça s'appellera : Sirius Black et James Potter ont des ennuis. Il y aura un tome entier consacré à cette moto. Et les lecteurs viendront me voir en me disant : mais comment avez-vous pu inventer quelque chose d'aussi fou ? Et je leur répondrais : certaines personnes sont au-delà de la fiction.   
James éclata de rire, tandis que Sirius s'exclama :  
— Ça, je le prends comme un compliment, Lily !  
— M'étonne pas de toi. Sérieusement, on ne peut pas courir indéfiniment, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
— On attend que Peter fasse diversion.   
— Quoi ? Il était au courant ? Vous voulez dire que ce fiasco était prémédité ?   
James rit encore et précisa :  
— Pete n'a pas besoin d'être au courant pour savoir que quand il entend du boucan et qu'on a disparu de la circulation, il doit nous faire une diversion. Ne sous-estime pas le quatrième Maraudeur, ma chérie !"  
Effectivement, peu après ils entendirent une terrible pétarade. Vérifiant sur la carte, Rémus leur confirma que les professeurs avaient arrêté la course-poursuite, ou plutôt s'étaient dirigés dans une autre direction. Ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à cacher la moto de Sirius dans un coin et revenir au bal comme si de rien n'était.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pendant que Sirius et Rémus se disputaient pour savoir si ce dernier avait eu raison ou non de démonter sauvagement la moto, Lily tentait de reprendre son souffle, et James la regardait timidement, attendant de voir si elle allait se mettre en colère ou non.  
La préfète repensait à ces dernières années, où elle avait tant de fois vu disparaitre la petite bande pour ensuite faire leurs yeux les plus innocents après une farce particulièrement osée. Où elle avait elle aussi couru après des bruits suspects, cherché l'origine d'un sort interdit, traqué les gouttes de potion illicite qui avaient coulé lors d'une fuite précipité. Sans jamais réussir à rattraper les coupables.  
Et pendant tout ce temps, entre les passages secrets, cette carte extraordinaire et un préfet qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à les couvrir au lieu de les punir, jamais elle n'avait joué à armes égales avec ces imbéciles... Ce qui, en fait, la rassurait. Elle sourit. Elle aussi pouvait, sans le moindre doute, avoir le niveau de ce genre de jeux.  
Elle déclara :  
" Les gars, si c'est ça le genre de soirée que ça implique de sortir avec Potter...  
Tous retinrent leur souffle. Le Potter en question était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Elle conclut suavement :   
— Je pense que ça va me plaire.   
— Lily, tu es la femme de ma vie, je l'ai toujours su !  
—Doucement, Potter. Offre-moi au moins une danse avant de faire des propositions pareilles..."  
Lui offrant son sourire le plus provocant, la jolie rousse devança son petit ami et l'entraina avec elle dans la salle de bal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ça tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais Alphar Black a vraiment donné à Sirius de quoi s'acheter une maison à sa majorité, et c'est a priori pour ça qu'Alphar a été effacé de la tapisserie familiale.  
> (oui, je précise parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu apparaitre ce tonton dans le fandom. De mon coté, je l'avais complètement zappé et je l'ai redécouvert récemment, mais je vais le faire apparaitre au moment de l'émancipation de Sirius quand je retravaillerai cette histoire)


	21. 7ème année, mois de janvier

7ème année, janvier : 

 

Sirius avait fini par ramener tous les morceaux de sa moto dans la Cabane Hurlante, et tentait depuis de la réparer, avec l'aide de James. Qui au passage essayait de le convaincre d'arrêter de faire la tête à Rémus. Après tout, le préfet avait réussi à régler le problème très proprement, et surtout il avait démonté l'engin sans lui causer de dégât. Ce qui rendait les réparations nettement plus simples, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi enlever les derniers effets des sorts qui avaient légèrement raté la dernière fois...  
A cours d'argument logique, James tenta l'imparable :   
" De toutes manières, tu peux pas continuer à faire la tête à Moony. Le manque va te faire craquer avant.  
— Ah ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est disputé, c'est lui qui a craqué le premier ! Il m'a kidnappé en pleine grande salle, tu te souviens ?   
— Oui, mais c'était une veille de pleine lune, et il était sur les nerfs... Là, la prochaine n'est pas avant vingt jours. Tu te sens capable de tenir vingt jours ?   
— Comment ça vingt jours ? Ça ne fait pas un mois qu'on s'est disputé ? Je pensais que la pleine lune arrivait juste là, moi !  
— Heu... non, Sirius, ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine. C'était à Noël, tu ne peux pas te tromper. Et là on est en train de finir les vacances d'hiver.   
— ...  
— Refait tes comptes. Là Rémus est en période "pleine forme" et il tiendra sans problème, surtout qu'il est encore plus têtu que toi.  
— ...  
— Admet ta défaite, va. Regarde, elle va très bien ta Harley.   
— ...  
— Et puis il faut regarder les choses en face : Rémus est bon, et il s'y connait en objets moldus. Si on veut réussir à faire voler cet engin avant la fin de l'année, on a besoin qu'il nous aide.  
—Bon. Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Confortablement installé dans son lit, Rémus lisait tout en attaquant à petits coups de dents une grosse tablette de chocolat - c'était le genre de friandises qu'il veillait à faire durer. Un "MOONYYYYY !" retentissant l'averti d'une invasion siriusienne imminente et il poussa son livre juste à temps pour éviter que son petit ami le prenne en pleine figure. Le brun lui fit son regard le plus cajoleur, tout en réclamant :  
"Mon chéri adoré d'amour... tu m'en donnes ?  
— Tiens, tu ne fais plus la tête toi ?   
— Non. J'admets que tu as à peu près préservé l'intégrité de ma très précieuse moto. Alors, chocolat de réconciliation ?   
— Pourquoi tu veux mon chocolat ? Tu as le tien !  
— Tu parles, je suis privé de Pré-au-lard depuis une éternité.  
— Comme si ça t'empêchait de piller la réserve de ce pauvre Honeyducke.   
— Allez... s'il te plait... Moony chéri ?  
Le regard suppliant ne suffisant manifestement pas, il tenta en se retransformant en Padfoot. Rémus était faible face à Padfoot.   
Mais cette fois, il se contenta de replonger dans son livre tout en signalant :   
— Laisse tomber, le chocolat est très nocif pour les chiens, c'est bien connu !  
— Et pas pour les loups, peut-être ?" demanda Sirius redevenu humain.  
Moony le regarda avec un grand sourire et affirma : "Non, pas pour les loups !" avant de croquer un énorme morceau de la tablette.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Le chocolat avait laissé une longue trace au coin de la bouche de Rémus, et Sirius vint la goûter. Le loup-garou se laissa faire. Il taquinait son petit ami, mais se sentait soulagé quand même que celui-ci arrête de lui en vouloir, et il y avait après tout bien assez de chocolat pour deux, c'est pourquoi il ne protesta pas non plus quand Padfoot se mit carrément à lécher la tablette, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux en le traitant doucement d'idiot sans-gêne.   
Et sans manières. Sirius se débrouillait pour s'en mettre partout - les lèvres, le menton, les joues, même un peu sur le bout du nez, et plein les doigts...   
"Tu vas tout salir...  
— Désolé, Moony... Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !"  
Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil extrêmement suggestif, au cas où il aurait été trop subtil dans son jeu d'allumeur. Comme si un Rémus Lupin pouvait lutter contre l'attrait de la combinaison Sirius + chocolat, surtout après une aussi longue période d'abstinence. Oui, il savait que ça faisait à peine plus d'une semaine, mais il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis un mois.   
Il commença par lui débarbouiller le visage, à petits coups de langue appliqués, pour ensuite lui sucer les doigts.  
Padfoot lui demanda ensuite d'attendre quelques instants, très content de son idée, se déshabilla et commença à se couvrir de chocolat.  
Les derniers neurones encore en état de fonctionner du loup-garou allèrent se faire voir ailleurs et il se jeta sur son petit ami pour le dévorer des pieds à la tête.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Moony le lécha très méticuleusement, du visage au ventre, tandis que Padfoot tentait de le guider nettement plus bas. Mais le châtain ne voulait pas aller si vite. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, il préférait prendre son temps...   
Quoique. Même quand ils venaient de le faire, Moony préférait prendre son temps. Être supplié par Sirius était juste trop bon pour qu'il y renonce - quoiqu'il l'aurait nié farouchement si quelqu'un avait osé lui poser la question.  
Et là, tandis que sa langue s'attardait sur une clavicule particulièrement sucrée, ses mains s'aventuraient jusqu'aux fesses de son amant et commençaient à les malaxer, et Sirius lui proposa avec toute sa spontanéité habituelle :   
" Tu veux me prendre aujourd'hui ?  
— Pardon ?  
La réaction de Rémus cassait un peu l'ambiance, mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Surtout que son amant, étonné de son étonnement, ne voyait pas le problème :  
— Ben quoi, j'ai envie d'essayer aussi. Pourquoi, ça ne te plairait pas ?   
—Mais... Mais si je te fais mal ?   
— Tu arrêteras.  
— Et si...  
— Mon chéri. Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ou tu voudras plus tard. C'est ça qui compte. Pour l'instant, moi j'ai super envie, et le reste, on s'en fout."  
C'était... Extrêmement siriusien comme philosophie, pas de doute. Et l'érection massive qu'il collait contre la cuisse de Moony ne laissait aucun doute sur la fougue de son désir. Le châtain descendit sur son sexe, l'attaqua à petits coups de langue prudent comme il le faisait toujours avant de se mettre à le sucer plus franchement, et commença timidement à glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de Sirius.  
Celui-ci le guida vers le point qui provoquait le plus de sensation, et pour une fois Moony suivit ses instructions sans le faire languir. Plus tard, peut-être ; pour l'instant, il était surtout terrorisé à l'idée de mal faire - et pire encore, de faire mal. Et quand il pensa que son amant était prêt, qu'il le réclamait assez fort, il le pénétra.  
Sans la moindre pudeur, Sirius l'encourageait, plus fort, plus vite, comme s'il était en train de tester un nouveau jouet et l'adorait. Et voir son amour prendre son pied, grâce à lui, c'était tout simplement trop magnifique pour Rémus qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit bien trop tôt.  
Au moins Sirius ne lui en voulut pas. Enfin, un peu, mais devant sa tête mortifié il préféra éclater de rire et lui dire "quoi, j'étais si bon que ça ? ", tout en le consolant avec le reste de la tablette de chocolat. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Quelques temps plus tard, dans une autre chambre perchée au-dessus du dortoir des filles, Lily Evans était en plein rangement. Et en plein doute.  
En effet, les garçons n'étant pas autorisés dans les dortoirs des filles, même s'ils avaient tous les mots de passe nécessaires, et elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de cacher certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de montrer à James. Mais le maraudeur lui avait assuré qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de passer quand même... et elle avait dit oui. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, ça promettait une soirée intéressante.  
Elle n'était en réalité pas pressée, étant donné la pleine lune, la visite de James n'aurait certainement pas lieu ce soir. Mais autant s'en occuper sans attendre. Elle comptait créer un compartiment secret dans sa malle, ça prendrait du temps.  
Car si le jour où cet entêté de James Potter réussirait à entrer dans son dortoir, il était hors de question qu'il tombe par accident sur ses quelques culottes de grand-mère, la peluche de son enfance qui l'accompagnait depuis sa première année, et une série de livres qu'elle avait récupéré auprès de différents professeurs impressionnés par son sérieux. Des livres qu'elle avait étudié pour leur coté théorique, bien sûr, et dont elle n'avait jamais appliqué les dangereux sortilèges. Hors, si jamais James tombait dessus...   
Même Moony, à qui elle avait fait confiance en partageant quelques passages particulièrement passionnants, avait fini par craquer et s'en servir. Quand à Sirius, si jamais il découvrait leur existence, Poudlard ne s'en remettrait pas. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Arrivant dans la salle commune, Lily embrassa son petit ami, qui jouait aux échecs avec Peter, et lui demanda surprise :   
"Tiens, Sirius n'est pas avec vous ?   
— Non, il est avec Rémus.  
— Je croyais que Rémus restait seul quand il était aussi proche de la pleine lune...  
— Plus depuis qu'ils se sont aperçus que Padfoot apaisait le loup. Depuis, il s'y colle, au moins les veilles de pleine lune et juste avant le lever. Ça aide aussi Moony à garder le contrôle pendant les cours de la journée.  
— Et Sirius arrive à attendre sous cette forme, cet hyperactif ?   
Haussant les épaules, Peter précisa :   
— Quand on est sous une autre forme, ça joue sur nos perceptions du monde. Et pour un chien, tant qu'on lui lance la balle et qu'on lui gratte le ventre, le temps passe vite. Sinon, je crois qu'il fait pas mal la sieste.  
— Whouaou. C'est vraiment impressionnant, ce que Sirius est prêt à faire pour Rémus. Et toi, James, quand tu es en Prongs tu... aimes des trucs de cerf ?   
— Disons que ça m'est déjà arrivé de brouter quand j'ai un petit creux. D'où l'importance de piller soigneusement les cuisines, surtout qu'on en a pour la nuit."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans la forêt interdite, quatre animaux désormais familiers des lieux croisèrent cette nuit-là des êtres qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir en Ecosse - du moins pour trois d'entre eux, le quatrième se contentant de suivre son museau sans vraiment se poser de ces questions métaphysiques propres aux humains. Prongs cru bien voir des jeunes filles, dans cette clairière au milieu des bois, et se prépara à arrêter le loup-garou. Ce n'est qu'au calme de celui-ci qu'il comprit que ces femmes n'étaient pas humaines. C'était des Vélanes, quatre Vélanes qui s'amusaient entre elles et se chantaient des chansons.  
Le loup, après avoir reniflé dans leur direction, reparti au petit trot, et après une demi-seconde de regret Padfoot le suivit docilement. Quand au cerf, il senti un poids augmenter lentement sur sa tête...   
Wormtail, complètement subjugué par le spectacle, les chants et les parfums séduisants des créatures, était en train de redevenir humain. A moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'un loup-garou. Qui commençait déjà à faire demi-tour, sentant sa proie naturelle apparaitre à sa portée...  
Prongs se mit alors à courir aussi vite que le permettaient la conjugaison de ses pattes de cerf et de la terreur anticipatrice humaine, portant le plus vite possible son ami loin de l'influence de ces êtres. Sur sa tête, il sentit le rat se ratatiner comme il convenait à son espèce, et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.  
Tout en se remettant en route d'un pas plus léger, il se promit intérieur de faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre Peter : il était plus que temps qu'il se trouve une copine...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Réunion de sommet des Maraudeurs - moins Rémus à l'infirmerie - pour déterminer un plan et sauver le pauvre Peter des affres du célibat.  
"Mais pourquoi maintenant ?" demanda naïvement le concerné, ce à quoi James répondit avec une sévérité qui ne lui était pas habituelle :  
— Parce que tu as tellement craqué pour ces Vélanes que tu as failli te transformer devant le loup, voilà pourquoi ! On n'aurait pas pu te sauver !  
Sirius ajouta, lui aussi inhabituellement grave :  
— Imagine, si on avait dû choisir entre s'attaquer à Moony ou le laisser te manger ! Il ne s'en serait jamais remis.  
— Je vois." acquiesça Peter. "Moi non plus, au passage.  
— Bref," balaya Sirius avec un geste ample, "il est grand temps de te caser.   
— Moi, je veux bien. Enfin je vous rappelle que j'avais une cavalière, au bal de Noël, et qu'on sortirait sûrement ensemble aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas dû faire exploser la moitié du buffet pour vous couvrir. Vous me devez six mois de retenue, d'ailleurs.  
— Et on paiera notre dette, ne t'en fais pas. Joli sort, au fait, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit.  
— Merci. Du coup, vous avez un plan ?  
— Pas encore. Mais tu peux nous faire confiance."  
Peter ne leur fit pas remarquer que leur technique de drague avait toujours consisté à être beau et à dire n'importe quoi, ce qui ne pouvait pas fonctionner dans son cas à lui. Comme toujours, James et Sirius abordait le problème par un angle jamesetsiriusien, et le plan qu'ils allaient lui concocter risquait d'être complètement à l'ouest par rapport à ce qui pourrait vraiment l'aider. Mais il était content de voir ses deux amis si brillants se donner du mal pour lui. Et puis on ne savait jamais. Sur un coup de chance, ça pouvait réussir.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Depuis qu'elle connaissait James, Lily avait appris qu'il n'existait pas de limite à l'imagination débridée des Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils élaboraient des plans stupides. A présent qu'elle sortait avec lui, elle réalisait que les garçons n'avaient pas pour but de la rendre dingue en sortant toutes ces âneries, comme elle l'avait longtemps cru, mais étaient extrêmement sérieux dans leurs délires. Ce qui pouvait être considéré comme aussi rassurant que consternant.  
Leur dernière lubie consistait à trouver une petite amie à Peter. Et pour parvenir à ce but aussi simple que louable, ils prenaient des chemins plutôt détournés :   
" Donc, si on jette un Scopico Tenebrum, on devrait pouvoir manipuler quelques mauvais présages dans les boules de cristal de la classe de divination. En parallèle, 'Mus entrainera Pete à réaliser quelques contre-sorts bien spectaculaires, et boum : elles vont toutes lui demander de les protéger de la malchance.  
— Ou alors, on part sur un classique pour augmenter sa popularité : on le prend dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il suffit de convaincre Ernie de prendre du polynectar avec un cheveu de Peter et toutes les filles seront à ses pieds. Je crois qu'avec un bon sortilège de confusion, on peut convaincre Ernie que ça augmenterai ses chances d'entrer dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.  
— Oh, attend, j'ai une meilleure idée : un Parfum d'Attraction ! Je suis sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose d'intéressant là-dessus dans la réserve. On pourrait négocier avec Slughorn pour...  
— OU SINON," les interrompit Lily bien fort, " Je l'invite à la fête que j'organise pour mon anniversaire, où il n'y aura que James mon très raisonnable petit ami, et une bonne partie des filles de Gryffondor de sixième et septième année.   
— Lily chérie," répondit James brusquement arrêté dans son élan, "ce n'est pas très grandiose...  
— Mais moi je vote pour son plan," ajouta précipitamment Peter. "Ta femme a totalement raison, James, comme toujours. Quand tu dis une bonne partie des filles, Lily, il y aura...  
— On va faire la liste ensemble, programmer quelques jeux, et choisir de la bonne musique. Ça te va ?  
— Lily... je... je suis tellement content que tu fasses partie de la bande maintenant.  
— Et je te comprends."


	22. 7ème année, mois de février

7ème année, février : 

 

Le plan de Lily avait plutôt bien marché. Évidemment, aucune fille n'allait se jeter aux pieds de Peter Pettigrow dès qu'elle le verrait sous prétexte qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés pour la même fête, mais ça avait été l'occasion de s'amuser et de mieux connaitre le petit sorcier, habituellement toujours dans l'ombre de ses trop brillants amis. Même si James était tout de même présent, Lily avait veillé à ce qu'il soit un minimum en retrait, utilisant un sort de mutisme quand il le fallait. Il avait un peu du mal avec la notion d'être en retrait.  
Au final, Peter avait bien accroché avec Maisie Adams, une fille elle aussi un peu timide mais pleine d'humour cynique, et il espérait la convaincre de sortir avec lui. Ce à quoi James avait répliqué qu'il avait mis au point un super plan pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles malgré les sortilèges de protection, et qu'une telle maitrise impressionnerait sans aucun doute Maisie.  
Et comme si six années et demi passées aux cotés de James Potter ne lui avait jamais rien appris, Peter accepta, convaincu comme toujours qu'à force de suivre son génial ami, un peu de génialitude allait le contaminer un jour.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Une dénonciation de portrait, un mélange fortuit de sortilèges, un fou-rire de Lily, une claque de Maisie, une professeur McGonagall furieuse et un échec retentissant plus tard, Peter dû admettre que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"C'est pas grave, Pete !" lança Sirius très sûr de lui. "C'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin et la soirée de Slughorn ! On va trouver le moyen de t'y incruster, et tu vas toutes les tomber...  
— Ben, si déjà j'arrivais à en faire tomber une, ça me suffirait...  
— Dis pas ça. Je sors déjà avec le mec le plus mignon de l'école, Rémus avec le plus sexy, et James avec la fille la plus redoutable. Pour faire honneur à notre bande, tu dois avoir au moins une dizaine d'admiratrices lambda.  
Peter ne protesta pas plus. Évidemment, c'était impossible, mais l'image était séduisante. Sirius continua à discourir sur son plan grandiose :   
— Tu sais que Slug m'a un peu snobé quand j'ai été renié, mais il a vu mon potentiel et m'a remis dans ses petits papiers. Ce que je vais faire, c'est le convaincre que même si tu es, en apparence, assez nul pour faire fondre ton propre chaudron en faisant une potion de friture froide, tu es en réalité un petit gars plein de potentiel, et qu'il aurait tout intérêt à t'ajouter à sa collection.  
Peter avait des doutes - il avait arrêté les cours de potion après les BUSES, parce qu'il était effectivement épouvantable, et Slughorn le savait très bien. Mais pour une fois, ça ne semblait pas pouvoir mal tourner - qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire que d'avoir Slug qui refuserait ?   
Ce ne fut qu'en se retrouvant à devoir réussir une potion extrêmement délicate, tout en ayant juré qu'il en boirait le résultat, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il manquait toujours d'imagination.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

A la fameuse soirée, Lily se retrouva accompagnée par un James au maximum de ses attentions de gentleman - et bien déterminé à faire oublier l'incident du dortoir. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'attendait à quelques échecs retentissants avant qu'il ne réussisse. Et si elle apprécia ses attentions, elle fut un peu surprise de ne pas voir Sirius et Rémus, alors qu'elle aurait juré que Padfoot serait le premier à profiter de l'atmophère romantique de la soirée.  
"Ah, ils ont eut un changement de plan... Sirius voulait finir sa soirée de Saint-Valentin avec Moony - normal - et il avait prévu quelques chocolats aphrodisiaques histoire de pimenter un peu... Sauf que Moony est tombé dessus par hasard un peu plus tôt que prévu, et bon, tu connais la grande passion de Rémus pour le chocolat. Bref, il a débarqué dans la salle commune tout rouge, il a chopé Siri par le col et l'a embarqué dans la chambre, et je crois qu'on n'est pas prêt de les revoir.  
— Mais... tu crois que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, donner des aphrodisiaques à un loup-garou, c'est hyper dangereux, non ? Il ne faudrait pas vérifier que tout va bien ?  
— Pour ma santé mentale, je crois que je ne devrais surtout pas m'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de cette chambre. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait y faire pour les aider, leur donner un cube de glace ?"   
Lily tenta de chasser certaines visions d'horreur de son esprit et approuva. Quoiqu'il arrive à Sirius ce soir... Ce serait, après tout, entièrement de sa faute.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Peter était morose, James et Lily roucoulaient, et Sirius arriva en titubant avant de s'écrouler à sa place, la tête sur la table.  
"Ça va ? " demanda immédiatement James inquiet.  
—Fatiguééé..." marmonna son presque frère dans un gémissement.   
En y regardant de plus près, il était couvert de suçons et autres morsures humaines un poil trop prononcées, de griffures et de bleus si marqués qu'on pouvait y deviner la forme des doigts qui l'avaient trop pressés.  
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?   
— Mais non. Tout va bien. Il faut juste que...", il réprima un énorme bâillement ,"que je dorme un peu. Beaucoup. Au moins un jour. En fait, je vais retourner au dortoir.  
— Pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec Moony ? Il est où d'ailleurs ?  
— Il comate. Je crois que les chocolats ont arrêtés de faire effet, vu que j'ai enfin réussi à me dégager, parce que même endormi il m'a serré contre lui toute la nuit...  
Soulagée, Lily se permit de rire des malheurs de Sirius, tout en ajoutant :   
— Je suis désolée de te dire ça, Black, mais tu l'as bien cherché. Faire prendre des aphrodisiaques à ... quelqu'un comme lui, c'était jouer avec le feu, et ça aurait pu plus mal finir !  
— Mais non, il n'y a aucun problème. L'année prochaine, je saurais juste que...", il bailla encore, l'air encore plus épuisé que Moony un lendemain de pleine lune, " je saurais juste que je dois prendre quelque chose avant, pour tenir le coup toute la nuit. Et quand je parle de tenir le coup, je veux dire...  
— C'est bon, on voit très bien ce que tu veux dire."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Paddy, je suis vraiment désolé..." dit Rémus qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se jeter aussi sauvagement sur son petit ami. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul, il l'avait aussitôt cherché dans tout le château, et en le trouvant paisiblement endormi il avait attendu son réveil avant de s'excuser dès que Sirius avait ouvert une paupière.   
Bien qu'encore à moitié perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, celui ci fut sauvé in extremis par son instinct de survie avant de commettre l'erreur fatale de lui avouer qu'il l'avait drogué à son insu. A la place, il en avait profité pour se faire plaindre - tout en rassurant son loup-garou de petit ami sur le fait que le voir suivre son instinct était une expérience plutôt appréciable.  
"Mais je n'aurais jamais dû... bon sang, quand je vois l'état dans lequel tu es... attend, je vais te soigner, au moins.  
— Ça va, ce ne sont que des égratignures...  
— S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire...   
Sirius se laissa volontiers faire. Il commençait tout juste à fantasmer sur un uniforme d'infirmière qu'il pourrait faire porter à Moony. En fait, il était toujours trop mal en point pour apprécier ça en temps ordinaire, mais se faire dorloter et soigner par Rémus était vraiment très très agréable...  
— Et voilà..." conclu le loup-garou. "Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?   
— Et bien..." tenta Sirius, tout en jouant les martyrs courageux, "peut-être... après tout... je n'ai pas pu avancer autant que je voudrais, j'étais trop faible aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que tu peux m'aider ? "  
Il aurait pu culpabiliser de voir Rémus se sentir si mal, mais c'était juste trop magnifique de l'avoir ainsi à ses cotés, prêt à dire oui à tout. Il fallait profiter de l'occasion.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

" Et donc tu veux que je t'aide à ensorceler ta moto.  
La voix de Rémus trahissait sa déception.   
— S'il te plait, Moony chéri !  
Évidemment, Sirius savait s'y prendre pour le faire craquer, d'autant plus quand il se sentait coupable. Il avait promit, son cher et tendre y comptait visiblement beaucoup, et puis au moins ce coup-ci il n'avait pas réclamé la formule du sort explosif, qui semblait lui être complètement sortie de la tête ces derniers temps.   
Avec un léger soupir, le préfet se mit au travail. Il n'avait certainement pas le talent des deux autres pour les sortilèges de vol et autres effets pyrotechniques qui en mettent plein la vue, mais il savait dans quel domaine il pouvait apporter une contribution utile - et puis après tout, c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire non ?   
Sort anti-bruit, invisibilité pour les Moldus, protection contre les chutes, système de sécurité contre les explosions... Admiratif, Sirius commenta :  
— Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas totalement confiance en moi, Moony ?   
— L'expérience."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Il était tard quand les deux amoureux rentrèrent au château. Sirius était ravi, et Rémus plutôt content de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Il commençait même à se sentir un peu mieux par rapport à la nuit précédente, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué...  
Lily fut un peu surprise de les voir ainsi bras dessus bras dessous, et dit au préfet :  
" Je suis impressionnée, j'aurais cru que tu le prendrais beaucoup plus mal !  
— Prendre quoi ?  
— Hein ? Attends, Black, ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
Faisant mine d'apercevoir quelqu'un au loin, Sirius tenta :  
— Oh, mais regardez, Peter est là-bas, il faut absolument que j'aille lui parler d'un autre plan pour...  
—Pas si vite, Sirius Black." l'arrêta Rémus, tout en lui attrapant le bras. "Je peux savoir de quoi elle parle ?  
— Tout à fait... C'est juste que... Purpura Fumi !  
Une épaisse fumée mauve sortie de sa baguette et nimba toute la pièce, faisant tousser les deux préfets. Rémus lâcha sa proie, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, tandis que la fumée du sort lui piquait trop le nez pour qu'il puisse suivre Sirius ainsi.  
Lily ouvrit une fenêtre et s'apprêtait à expliquer à Rémus cette histoire d'aphrodisiaque quand elle s'aperçue qu'il s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de Sirius.


	23. 7ème année, mois de mars

7ème année, mars : 

 

Parfois, Rémus avait tendance à se comporter comme un préfet au sein de son propre couple. A donner des punitions, par exemple. En même temps, comment réagir autrement quand on a apprend que votre imbécile de petit ami vous a drogué à votre insu ?  
Et quand Rémus faisait ça, Sirius avait tendance à se comporter comme un élève face à la punition. Du moins comme lui, en tant qu'élève, faisait face à toute punition. En mentant, trichant, fuyant, détournant l'attention et jurant son innocence droit dans les yeux et main sur le cœur.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, ou un soir, au moment où ils commençaient à en avoir marre de leur petit jeu, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Après quoi tout était pardonné, et leur routine pouvait reprendre exactement comme avant. Jusqu'au prochain désastre siriusien.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ce jour-là, une nouvelle épreuve attendait le préfet. Après des semaines de rude labeur avec James - et un peu d'aide de Moony lui-même - Sirius avait réussi à faire fonctionner sa moto, sans mettre le feu à rien cette fois-ci, comme il le jura au moins dix fois. Il promit qu'il l'avait déjà testé, il promit d'aller doucement, il promit de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la foret interdite ni de passer à portée de vue des professeurs de Poudlard. Bref, Rémus ne pouvait plus y échapper.  
Se maudissant lui-même d'avoir eu la faiblesse de lui offrir l'engin - mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il savait très bien que Sirius aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en procurer une autrement, il était bien trop obsédé pour y renoncer - le loup-garou rassembla tout son courage, le menaça de mille morts si jamais il provoquait une catastrophe, et grimpa derrière son petit ami pour une innocente et très courte balade derrière Pré-au-Lard.  
Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de mal ?   
Étant doté d'une imagination fertile et d'une solide expérience siriusienne, Moony aurait pu en fournir une longue liste, mais il préféra s'agripper solidement à son petit ami et apprécier la balade. Il aviserait quand le problème en question arriverait.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Au final, à part un léger détour par les zones Moldues, un arrêt par les policiers voyant des gamins sans casque sur une gigantesque Harley Davidson, deux sorts d'Oubliette lancés par Sirius qui heureusement était majeur et donc en avait le droit, un hérisson évité de justesse et un camionneur moldu qui aurait juré avoir vu une moto s'envoler avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune moto nulle part, la balade fut assez tranquille, et Moony commença même à apprécier l'engin. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

La fin des études se rapprochait, inexorablement. Et bien qu'ayant la certitude qu'ils pouvaient tout faire et tout réussir, James et Sirius semblaient par moment nostalgiques en avance de cette période privilégiée. Tout en faisant quelques plans sur la comète concernant leur avenir.  
Pour James, c'était évident, il deviendrait Auror. Sirius avait aussi décidé de lui emboîter le pas. Mais...  
"Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est si on nous envoie en longues missions. Je ne veux pas laisser Moony seul.   
— Je me débrouillais avant de vous connaitre, " répliqua le principal intéressé, "et même si nos petites sorties me sont très précieuses, j'arriverai sans problèmes à survivre sans toi quelques mois, Paddy, ne t'en fait pas.   
— Tu me brises le cœur quand tu dis ça, tu le sais au moins ?   
James et Peter riaient devant Sirius toujours aussi théâtral, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Bien sûr qu'après Poudlard, ils ne seraient pas toujours là pour Moony... Sauf Sirius. Et ça pèserait sur son avenir, inexorablement.  
— De toutes manières," insista Rémus, "il faut que tu deviennes Auror. Courir après des mages noirs et défendre les innocents face aux forces du mal, ça va t'occuper. Sinon... Je ne crois pas que le monde soit prêt à faire face à un Sirius qui s'ennuie.  
— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne veux pas devenir Auror et pourchasser les méchants avec nous ?   
— Et bien... n'oublie pas que si jamais je mets un pied au Ministère de la Magie, le boulot des Aurors sera plutôt de m'arrêter que de me former...  
— Mais non, tu...  
— Mais si. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'énorme faveur que Dumbledore m'a fait en m'acceptant à Poudlard. Les loups-garous n'ont même pas le droit d'avoir une baguette magique. Et même si j'arrive à cacher ma nature pour poursuivre mes études, ça ne marchera pas avec des Aurors expérimentés, c'est tout.  
— Je refuse !" s'exclama Sirius. "Et je refuse que tu l'acceptes ! Tu feras la carrière que tu veux, auprès de qui tu veux, même si on doit forcer la main à chaque membre du Magenmagot un par un ! C'est bien compris ?  
Rémus ne répondit rien mais serra son petit ami très fort contre lui. Il n'aimait pas penser à son avenir. Mais son avenir comprenait Sirius, il serait donc rempli de joie, d'amour et d'explosions d'origine suspectes, et quoi qu'il arrive, même si son Paddy plein de fougue n'arrivait pas à changer à lui tout seul la totalité des mentalités du monde magique - qui sait - au moins ils vivraient heureux tous les deux.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

James demanda gentiment :  
— Alors dis-nous, Moony. Vu que Sirius va se débrouiller pour que personne ne puisse t'interdire, tu voudras faire quoi plus tard ?  
— Et bien...  
Rémus rougit. Il savait, pourtant, que ses amis ne se moqueraient jamais de ses ambitions... En même temps, seuls ses amis - Lily comprise - savaient pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des ambitions, tout en l'encourageant fortement à en avoir quand même.  
Comme il tardait trop, Sirius lança :   
— Allez, avoue tout, Moony ! En fait, tu ne veux pas devenir Auror parce que tu préfères être bibliothécaire, c'est ça ?   
— Même pas. Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...  
— Tant que tu ne ramènes pas du travail à la maison, pour moi ça ira !  
— En fait, si je pouvais, j'aimerai devenir professeur.  
Il avait lâché sa phrase d'une traite, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé la dire. Alors que pour les autres, cette idée était si parfaitement rémusienne qu'elle aurait pu être gravée sur son blason, et ils approuvèrent chaleureusement : il serait parfait dans ce rôle.  
Sirius ajouta :   
— Et ben ça règle le problème de tes futurs études, au moins. Tu n'auras qu'à demander un poste à Dumby, et hop tu restes ici. On garde le système de la Cabane Hurlante et moi je viens m'installer à Pré-au-Lard. Ça me semble parfait !  
— Sirius ! Dumbledore ne va jamais embaucher un professeur qui n'a que le niveau ASPIC, enfin !  
— 'Mus, ce type a embauché Rusard. Il a embauché Hagrid. Il a gardé Binns. Il devrait être ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de compétent dans son école.  
— Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que ni toi ni James n'écoutez quoi que ce soit en cours que les professeurs de Poudlard ne sont pas bons...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

S'il restait un point de leur avenir sur lequel James était sûr de lui, c'était bien qu'il allait épouser Lily. Il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle se rendrait compte qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, forcément, puisqu'elle était la femme de la sienne. Il profita donc de la discussion pour expliquer aux autres qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup d'enfants, au moins cinq, et...  
— Tu sais que Lily n'a pas vraiment l'intention d'être femme au foyer ?" signala Rémus.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Ben, c'est une des meilleures élèves de l'école, c'est normal qu'elle veuille poursuivre ses études, non ? Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ?   
— Quand on est tous les deux, on a mieux à faire que parler, Moony... Mais elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait continuer ?  
— Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. N'oublie pas qu'elle est née-moldue, et que le féminisme est passé par là. Chez les moldus, les femmes vont à la fac et brûlent leurs soutiens-gorges !  
Cette affirmation entraina beaucoup de questions. Rémus, qui lui-même n'avait suivi que très vaguement le mouvement par quelques reportages à la télévision, fit de son mieux pour leur en expliquer les grandes lignes, mais même lui n'arriva pas non plus à voir le lien avec les soutiens-gorges.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Lily, de son coté, ne pensait pas en être là dans sa relation avec James. Il faut dire que le brun s'était très nettement freiné sur les grandes déclarations d'amour et autres emballements à la Sirius, puisqu'au final Lily n'y croyait jamais, et gardait ses grands plans d'avenir pour lui et ses amis en attendant de la convaincre d'adhérer.   
Ce qui avait fini par donner une situation complètement décalée, avec James qui faisait ses plans sans Lily, et Lily qui se demandait si sa relation avec James avait un avenir alors qu'il ne semblait pas y croire lui-même.   
Elle finit par s'inquiéter assez pour demander à Rémus s'il y avait des choses qui pourraient faire fuir James. Après réflexion, il ne put en pointer qu'un semblait vraiment pouvoir créer une dispute à coup sûr :   
"Quoi qu'il arrive Lily, et même si ça a l'air absolument idiot : n'aborde jamais le sujet du chronomètre au Quidditch. Jamais.  
— Heu, je pensais à quelque chose de plus grave qui pourrait l'énerver, comme...  
— On parle de James, là. Il peut accepter quasiment n'importe quoi. Sauf ça. Ah, et que tu adresses la parole à la moitié masculine de la planète, mais il sait qu'il est plus ou moins censé s'y habituer, et il y travaille dur, ne t'en fait pas."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

James tenait absolument à réussir son défi de rendre visite à Lily dans sa chambre. Son honneur de Maraudeur était en jeu, et la fin de l'année se rapprochait dangereusement. Ainsi, il avait essayé de contrer le sort des escaliers. De passer par la fenêtre. De mettre la cape d'invisibilité. De prendre Polynectar qui lui donnerait l'apparence d'une fille. De supplier Rémus de lui apprendre son sort explosif pour dégommer ce maudit mur - tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'est que le préfet lui rit au nez. Jusqu'à présent, ses tentatives s'étaient révélées aussi vaines que celles pour entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets quand Lily y était déjà.  
Et puisque c'était son anniversaire, qu'il n'y avait plus de risque qu'il s'en serve pour espionner en douce Lily et que Rémus avait fini par avoir pitié, le loup-garou lui révéla le truc de la transformation en Animagus pour tromper le sort. Devant Peter qui commenta tranquillement :   
"Ben, on le savait déjà, non ?   
— Comment ça, on le savait déjà ?" s'exclama James choqué. "Attends, tu veux dire que tu le savais ?   
— Ben... C'était logique que ce sort ne cible que les humains... Je pensais que tu le savais mais que tu ne pouvait pas entrer discrètement en étant en cerf... Heu... Les gars, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?   
Rémus s'écria :  
— Attends, ne me dit pas que tu as utilisé ta forme de rat pour espionner les filles ?  
En même temps que James et Sirius hurlaient :   
— Mais comment tu as pu ne pas nous le dire plus tôt !  
Les deux bruns ne purent protester davantage, puisqu'ils se prirent tous les deux une taloche derrière la tête façon loup-garou, et laissèrent la place au préfet-en-chef en colère. Une colère froide. C'étaient les pires.   
Le pauvre Peter se ratatina littéralement sous la pression de ce terrible regard et pris la fuite par un trou de souris avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir.


	24. 7ème année, mois d'avril

7ème année, avril : 

 

En dépit de leur implication - qui restaient tout de même assez fluctuante - James et Sirius n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver une copine à Peter, et celui-ci espérait secrètement qu'ils avaient oublié l'idée. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas de voir ses amis tenter de l'aider, pour une fois. Mais parce qu'il se méfiait. Et se savait parfaitement incapable de leur dire non. Surtout maintenant que Rémus et Lily étaient furieux contre lui et n'essayaient plus de servir de garde-fous à leurs petits amis respectifs.  
D'ailleurs, il n'y pouvait rien, il était tout simplement trop sensible au charisme et à l'assurance sans limite du duo de choc. Et quoi que son instinct de survie lui hurle lorsqu'ils exposèrent leur nouveau plan, il ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer... Après tout, si James et Sirius y croyaient, ça pouvait marcher, non ?   
C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à vivre une sorte de rêve éveillé où toutes les filles de la salle commune avaient soudain une envie folle de lui préparer de délicieux repas pour obtenir ses faveurs, rêve qui enchaina sur un cauchemar échevelé lorsque le sortilège de confusion se dissipa et qu'elles se mirent à le pourchasser dans tout le château pour se venger.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Après l'incident, Peter fit profil bas un certain temps - et sa forme d'Animagus l'y aida certainement - et Sirius se retrouva à deux reprises presque victime d'accidents mortels.   
Ainsi, sans les réflexes fulgurants de Moony, la hallebarde d'une armure l'aurait empalé, ou il serait tombé de vingt mètres dans un trou de l'escalier qui s'était ouvert sous ses pas.  
Inquiète, Lily suggéra aux autres :   
"Mais... vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être Peter qui se venge ?   
Regards incrédules. Non, bien sûr que non, la seule idée était ridicule : quoi qu'ils fassent, Peter était toujours de leur coté, c'était avant tout pour ça que c'était un ami génial. Ils lui avaient d'ailleurs déjà fait subir pire que ça dans le passé. Cependant, comme Rémus l'appuya :  
— Mais c'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à des accidents, et surtout que la personne qui fait ça ne plaisante pas. Une des filles touchées par ton sortilège, peut-être ?  
— Je ne vois pas comment elles auraient su que c'était moi," protesta Sirius. "D'ailleurs, si ces furies s'acharnent encore sur ce pauvre Wormtail, c'est bien parce qu'elles croient que c'est lui.  
— Franchement," ajouta James, "on sait tous que c'est forcément des Serpentard. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre nous ferait des coups pareils.  
Et pendant qu'ils en discutaient sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord, le véritable coupable les épiait dans l'ombre...

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Depuis le début des accidents visant Sirius, Rémus le surveillait de près, faisant office de garde du corps surhumain. Quand il ne pouvait pas, James ou Lily accompagnaient Sirius à sa place.   
Un dispositif donc plutôt lourd, dont le bénéficiaire se serait sans doute longuement plaint si ça n'impliquait pas de passer 90% de ses journées collé à son petit ami qui restait concentré sur lui et uniquement sur lui. Sirius, donc, s'amusait bien. Et en profitait pour le tripoter, parce que depuis qu'ils avaient été surpris par Peeve Rémus ne s'était plus du tout laissé faire en dehors de sa chambre, et que ça manquait beaucoup au brun. Là, au moins, Moony s'interdisait lui-même de s'enfuir, c'était donc parfait...  
Et tandis qu'il bataillait pour arriver à passer les mains sous l'uniforme du préfet, celui-ci surprit l'agresseur mystérieux à moitié caché dans le mur.   
Mimi Geignarde, tout en les espionnant, était encore en train de mettre en équilibre précaire un énorme rocher au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Tandis qu'avec un juron le loup-garou les tira hors de danger, Sirius cria :  
"Mimi ! C'est trop tard, on t'a vue ! Viens ici tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle aux professeurs !  
De mauvaise grâce, le fantôme fit demi-tour et resta à flotter devant les deux garçons, tout en affichant la moue boudeuse de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va avoir droit à un sermon.  
Alors qu'au final, même le préfet était si surpris qu'au lieu d'un sermon ou d'une engueulade magistrale, il demanda :  
— Mais... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?   
— Je... Je voulais tuer Sirius.  
— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?   
— Parce qu'il va bientôt quitter l'école ! Je me disais que s'il devenait un fantôme ici... On pourrait... On pourrait enfin sortir ensemble !  
C'était un argument si immature que Sirius ne put qu'éclater de rire, s'imaginant flotter pour l'éternité dans les toilettes des filles avec Mimi, tandis que Rémus reprenait ses esprits et laissa exploser sa colère avec toute son autorité. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Jusqu'à ce que la fantôme laisse échapper un :  
— Pff... ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai jamais pu voir Sirius nu...  
— Encore heureux !  
— Alors que la sirène, elle le voit sans arrêt...  
— Pardon ?   
— La sirène du tableau, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle peut le voir nu quasiment à chaque fois. Alors que moi, il suffit que je tente de passer par là pour que ça crie "Ah non, Mimi, on ne veut pas de toi"... Personne ne laisse la pauvre Mimi profiter des beaux garçons !  
Avant que Rémus ne se remette à hurler, Sirius plaça malicieusement un :  
— Je suis flatté, Mimi, vraiment.  
Une teinte argentée vint ombrer les joues de Mimi, qui minauda que ce n'était rien, tandis que le préfet balbutiait :   
— Mais... Comment ça la sirène voit tout... Depuis quand... elle est toujours dans l'eau quand on...   
— Il faut croire qu'elle voit à travers l'eau," dit Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'intimité dans ce château ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que tout soit réglé, non ? Mimi, même si tu me tue je ne resterai pas à Poudlard, donc laisse tomber.   
— Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te voir nu au moins une fois... Peeves dit que tu as une...  
Par pur réflexe horrifié, Rémus lui lança alors un sortilège de Bloclang qui, à sa grande surprise, la fit taire instantanément.   
— Par Merlin !" s'exclama-t-il. "On a un sort qui fait taire les fantômes et je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant ! En tous cas, ce satané Peeves ne perd rien pour attendre !"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Restés seuls, puisque Rémus était parti traquer Peeves, Sirius commenta à Mimi :   
"Tu te rends compte, il préfère se venger de l'esprit frappeur qui nous a juste vu le faire une fois et en a tiré une petite chanson, vachement marrante d'ailleurs, que du fantôme qui a tenté de tuer son petit ami.  
— Mmmhmmmh !  
— Non, ce que je veux dire ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fiche que je sois en danger, c'est qu'il prend vraiment la défense de notre intimité très très au sérieux. Donc fais bien attention à toi si tu as encore l'intention d'espionner des gens, surtout moi. Il ne plaisante pas.  
— Mmhmmh.  
— Je sais, je sais, il est un peu rigide. Mais c'est tellement mignon quand il part tout seul en croisade pour je ne sais pas trop quelle raison.  
— Mmmmh...  
— Ceci dit, si tu veux mater discrètement, il parait que Graighane à Poufsouffle fait du somnambulisme nu dans son dortoir, et il est pas mal...  
— Mmmh mmmhmmh mmh !  
— Quoi, vous avez pas accès aux dortoirs ? Ma pauvre. Ça a vraiment l'air pas drôle d'être mort dans cette école."

   
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Et au final, elle a récupéré la parole au bout de combien de temps ?" demanda Rémus plus tard le soir.   
— Toujours muette quand je l'ai quittée. Enfin presque. Elle meumeumait, quoi. Mais bon, elle avait l'air de ne pas trop mal le prendre.  
— Sirius, elle a essayé de te tuer. J'aurais dû demander aux professeurs de l'exorciser.  
— Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir d'en avoir après mon corps de rêve ? Après tout, c'est le cas de tout le monde dans cette école. Même Minnie rêve de moi la nuit, j'en suis sûr. Regarde, même toi tu as succombé à mon charme ravageur. Je suis juste trop beau pour mon propre bien.  
— Frimeur...  
Rémus ne pouvait pas nier, en tous cas, que Sirius était sans aucun doute trop beau. Et à présent ils étaient sans sa chambre, un lieu sûr, loin des espionnages fantomatiques...  
Quoique.  
Il repoussa brusquement Sirius, qui était en train de déboutonner son pantalon, et s'exclama :   
— Attends, et s'il y a un fantôme qui nous regarde ?  
— Ben, vu que c'est loin d'être la première fois, on n'est plus à ça près...  
— Sirius !   
— Relax. Les fantômes ne peuvent pas entrer dans les dortoirs. C'est sans doute pareil dans la chambre des préfets.  
— Sauf qu'ils arrivent à entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets ! Merlin, si jamais Mimi... ou pire, si Peeves...  
— D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à Peeves ?   
— Oh, un Bloclang, puis je lui ai promis que j'enseignerai ce sort à tous les élèves de l'école si jamais j'entendais un jour à nouveau le son de sa voix... Vu qu'on a bientôt fini notre année, je pense qu'il va laisser tomber et attendre que je parte. Mais la question n'est pas là. Sirius, il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit tant qu'on n'a pas protégé la chambre des fantômes !"  
Sirius le regarda, figé par la terrible malédiction qu'il venait d'entendre, puis se tourna et lança un sortilège aux syllabes étranges aux quatre coins de la pièce, avant d'annoncer tout fier :   
— Ça a l'air de marcher. Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était...  
— Tu as fais quoi là ?   
— Oh, un truc qui peut faire fondre les âmes qui y touchent... J'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve, ça avait l'air intéressant alors je l'ai appris au cas où... Ça devrait se dissiper d'ici demain matin.  
— ...  
— Quoi ?  
— Tu te rends compte que si ça ne disparait pas, on est enfermé ici ?  
— Je suis prêt à prendre le risque." affirma Sirius en se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements. Avec un soupir, Moony ne put qu'accepter. De toutes façons c'était fait.


	25. 7ème année, mois de mai

7ème année, mai : 

 

"Les gars, j'ai bien réfléchi..." commença James, bien sûr interrompu par les exclamations de Sirius :   
— James, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je savais bien que sortir avec cette fille aurait une influence négative sur toi.  
— Et une fois de plus tu nous prouves ton immense maturité. Non, je voulais vous dire : j'hésitais pour les parrains des enfants.   
— J'y crois pas, tu as réussi à mettre Lily enceinte ?   
—Nos futurs enfants, Sirius ! Et écoute attentivement parce que ça te concerne !  
Rémus demanda :   
— Et tu as demandé à Lily si elle était d'accord pour les cinq enfants ?  
— Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord : Sirius, tu es mon meilleur ami et mon frère adoptif. Si on a un garçon, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être son parrain ?  
— OUAIIIIIS !   
Poussant un véritable cri de guerre, Sirius avait agrippé James et le secouait tout en lui expliquant, avec un enthousiasme inquiétant, tous ce qu'il pourrait faire avec un petit filleul. A priori, il n'y avait rien dans cette liste qui pourrait obtenir l'accord de Lily.  
Rémus, un peu surpris, demanda :  
— Comment ça, si c'est un garçon ? Parce que si c'est une fille elle n'aura pas de parrain ?   
— Bah, justement : si c'est une fille, tu voudras bien être son parrain ?   
— Heu... Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...  
— Parce que si c'est un garçon, il fera sûrement plein de bêtises, comme moi, et si c'est une fille elle sera sage comme sa mère... Non ?  
Rémus se plaqua une main sur le visage, atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pauvre Lily...  
Après réflexion, il se corrigea : pauvre James, quand sa future femme allait découvrir ça, il allait en prendre pour son grade. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Heu, vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher cette fois ?" demanda Peter, inquiet.  
— Mais oui !" répondirent en cœur les frères Potter, ce qui normalement aurait dû lui suffire.  
Il tenta quand même :  
— On pourrait peut-être attendre Rémus. Ou Lily.  
— Pourquoi faire ? " demanda James.  
— Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?" demanda Sirius.  
— Si, si...  
Peter n'osait pas leur avouer qu'il aurait préféré qu'un regard extérieur valide ce nouveau plan avant. Et qu'il faisait bien plus confiance au bon sens de Rémus et plus encore à celui de Lily qu'à la logique du combo James-Sirius.   
Mais trop tard. Et puis, cette potion ne devait servir qu'à le grandir et lui rajouter un peu de muscle, conditions indispensables pour se trouver une copine facilement, comme chacun le sait. James lui avait même prêté un de ses uniformes, qui normalement lui irait parfaitement après la transformation.  
Peter vida donc la fiole cul-sec.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Et ça aurait pu marcher. L'effet était impeccable et le Peter ainsi boosté avait fière allure. Non, il aurait juste fallu qu'il rencontre une fille qui ne le connaissait pas avant et donc ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un trucage, et que le trucage en question ne se termine pas au bout de deux heures en faisant disparaitre ses muscles tout neufs dans un bruit d'air mouillé particulièrement embarrassant.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

La veille de la pleine lune, Padfoot le grand chien noir dormait sur les genoux du loup-garou, qui lisait par terre dans sa chambre. De temps en temps, quand il sentait le loup s'agiter au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'à se pencher et enfouir son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure noir pour que la bête s'apaise.   
Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de gloussement. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, ça venait bien de Padfoot. Profondément endormi, le chien aboyait dans son rêve, et tout ce qui sortait réellement était des bwa-bwa de petit chiot, tandis que ses pattes tressaillaient.   
Moony le regarda longtemps, fasciné. Faisait-il des rêves de chien ou d'humain ?   
Et son loup à lui ? Les autres n'avaient jamais vu le loup dormir. Si ça arrivait, à quoi rêverait-il ?   
Tout en méditant là-dessus, il attrapa la balle de Sirius - celui-ci avait dédaigneusement jeté le jouet pour chien offert par James, mais sous forme canine il aimait mâchouiller un vieux Souaffle - et la lui cala entre les dents. Satisfait d'avoir attrapé sa proie de rêve, le chien la mâchouilla distraitement, puis la recracha et se mit à ronfler, le tout sans se réveiller.  
Rémus sourit. Mystère éclairci, c'était un rêve de chien.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Pourquoi diable est-ce que le petit déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde, était le moment préféré de Sirius de parler de leur vie sexuelle ?  
Surtout qu'il sortait les détails avec beaucoup de naturel, à propos de tout et surtout de rien, et en dépit de ses réflexes son loup-garou de petit ami n'arrivait pas toujours à le faire taire à temps.  
Comme ce matin où il expliquait tranquillement, à propos d'on ne savait quoi qui dépendait de son humeur :  
"D'ailleurs, c'est comme quand on décide qui est au-dessus avec Moony, ça dépend de l'humeur. Enfin, surtout de la sienne. Donc surtout de la période du cycle. Quand...  
— Sirius ! Ferme-là, enfin !" s'exclama Rémus, qui n'obtint pour toute réaction que de grands yeux gris innocents et :  
— Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre, j'aime les deux. J'aime tout, quand j'y réfléchis. Surtout quand...  
— Et moi," le coupa James, "j'aime quand je peux déjeuner tranquille sans qu'on me balance trop d'images en tête.  
— Jaloux !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, avec Lily on..."  
Le double exposé de leurs exploits sexuel fut brutalement interrompu pour un double sortilège de Bloclang, lancé dans une synchronisation parfaite par leurs partenaires respectifs, et en dépit de tous leurs efforts la punition fut maintenue pour la journée.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Lily Evans était une gentille fille. Elle aidait les autres sans rien attendre en retour, elle ne laissait personne se faire maltraiter, elle ne disait jamais quoi que ce soit de méchant.  
Non, le seul au final à avoir peur d'elle, c'était James Potter, et il avait tout à fait raison de la redouter.  
Surtout quand elle utilisait son nom complet. Elle avait dû prendre le truc à Rémus. Sauf que Sirius, lui, savait contrer ce genre de sermon en se changeant en chien, tandis que ce pauvre Prongs était parfaitement désemparé face à la colère de sa rouquine, et il n'était pas sûr que faire des yeux de cerf arriverait à l'apaiser.  
"James Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre !  
— Je suis désolé !  
On aurait pu croire que ça serait un bon début, mais non : Lily ne fit que s'énerver un peu plus.  
— Si tu es désolé, alors tu aurais dû commencer par ne pas le faire, pauvre cloche ! C'est trop facile de faire n'importe quoi et de s'excuser après ! Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce que je te reproche !  
Elle avait raison, mais l'accusation restait injuste. James avait toujours vu son père faire ça sans jamais comprendre ce que sa mère lui reprochait, et ça marchait. Ou peut-être que sa mère avait juste pris l'habitude de laisser tomber.  
Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. La difficulté maintenant, c'était de ne pas s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait mais dont elle ne serait pas encore au courant.  
Il finit par lâcher :   
— Mais tu parles de quoi, en fait ?  
— De ton horrible manie de décider de l'avenir de nos futurs enfants sans que j'ai mon mot à dire !   
— Oh. Ben... C'est pour t'éviter un souci de plus, ma chérie ?  
C'était une bonne inspiration, mais une mauvaise réponse, comme le lui apprit le maléfice qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Je ne voudrais pas médire de ta future femme, tu me connais, mais je la trouve quand même un peu stricte.  
Si même Sirius le plaignait, c'est que James avait vraiment l'air pathétique, et il se demanda une fois de plus avec inquiétude à quoi ressemblait son visage. Paddy avait tenté en vain de le ramener à la normale et Rémus cherchait frénétiquement un contre-sort dans ses livres. Lily n'y était effectivement pas allée de main morte.  
— Et pourquoi elle ne veut pas que je sois parrain, d'abord ? Je serais un adulte de confiance très raisonnable, tu sais.   
— Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça ? Franchement, je n'ai rien compris.  
— Ben, ça ne peut pas être à cause de Moony, elle l'adore.  
— Ne soyez pas idiots," lâcha Rémus qui releva brièvement le nez de son livre, "c'est parce que tu as choisi sans elle qu'elle est fâché. Et elle a raison. Il y a des choses que tu dois décider avec Lily, pas avec Sirius. En tous cas si c'est elle que tu comptes épouser - et je te rappelle que Sirius n'est plus libre, au cas où tu hésites encore.  
James roula des yeux - ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenter, vu les grimaces des trois autres - et admis, en son for intérieur, que le préfet n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Au final, les yeux de cerf n'étaient pas un moyen direct de se faire pardonner, mais au moins la tentative fit bien rire Lily, qui finit par craquer. Un truc à retenir donc.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Quand à Sirius, plus que l'abandon de son meilleur ami pour une rouquine au caractère bien trempé, c'était une vieille obsession qui le préoccupait...  
"Moony ! Il reste à peine un mois avant qu'on parte de Poudlard. Quels dégâts est-ce que je pourrais faire ?  
— Détruire le château.  
— N'importe quoi. Oublie pas que je serai bientôt Auror. On va me confier des sorts bien plus redoutables que ça, et l'autorisation de m'en servir.  
— Et ce ne sera pas sous ma responsabilité.  
— Moony... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais là je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. J'ai écumé la réserve de la bibliothèque, j'ai soudoyé Slughorn, j'ai demandé aux Serdaigles... Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à tenter pour que tu m'apprennes ton sort explosif, et c'est totalement ta faute si j'en suis réduit à ça !  
—?  
Rémus n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications, Sirius s'était déjà changé en gros chien noir... Aux yeux suppliants.  
Le loup-garou éclata de rire. Bien sûr, il se montrait faible devant la détresse de Padfoot. Qui pourrait résister à des yeux pareils ? Mais de là à transgresser les règles élémentaires de prudence...  
Le chien posa sa tête sur les genoux de Moony, les babines étalées sur ses cuisses lui faisaient un museau étrangement aplati. Son regard brillant était un appel de détresse à lui seul. Il tenta un long gémissement, très bas, comme s'il n'osait pas réellement demander mais souffrait trop pour attendre plus longtemps. Une grosse patte griffue vint gratter la jambe du loup-garou, qui détourna les yeux face à cette terrible pression.  
Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre. N'écoute pas, s'ordonna le préfet, n'écoute pas, il fait ça pour te manipuler...  
Mais quand son loup intérieur protesta contre le traitement infligé à sa propre meute, il ne put que soupirer :   
— Très bien, TRES BIEN, je vais te l'apprendre. Mais tu me jures que tu ne feras aucun dégât à cette pauvre Poudlard, hein ?"  
Seul un aboiement joyeux lui répondit.


	26. 7ème année, mois de juin

7ème année, juin : 

 

Dans la douceur de l'air de juin, tous les élèves étaient dans le parc. Interdiction formelle de remettre les pieds au château tant que l'incendie n'était pas maitrisé.  
Rémus regardait les professeurs s'activer pour sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient de la tour ouest, à présent percée par un gigantesque trou. Il savait que les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient dans son dos. Il pouvait, sans les voir, deviner leurs regards innocents.   
Il soupira.   
"Je ne veux même pas savoir que c'est vous."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Bien plus tard, une fois le calme relatif du château retrouvé...  
"On peut quand même dire qu'on a laissé notre empreinte ici." fit remarquer Sirius.  
— Ah ça," soupira Rémus, "mille ans à donner des cours des apprentis sorciers, ce pauvre Poudlard a vu de tout, et vous avez quand même réussi à entrer dans ses annales. Félicitations.  
— Comme si tu n'avais pas participé...  
— Je n'ai quasiment pas participé !  
— C'est dommage, d'ailleurs. Tu ne veux pas faire une dernière action grandiose, pour entrer dans l'histoire de Poudlard aussi ?   
— ...  
— Remarque, si j'arrive à graver un beau cœur avec nos prénoms dans la pierre du grand Hall, ça serait un beau souvenir pour les générations futures, non ?   
— Laisse. Poudlard. Tranquille.  
— Vois ça comme une preuve d'amour. Je ne veux pas que cette vieille baraque m'oublie. J'ai été plus heureux ici que n'importe où ailleurs dans ma vie.  
— Et visiblement tu es plutôt un adepte de l'amour vache." 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans sa salle commune, entre deux révisions d'ASPIC - du moins Lily, Rémus et Peter révisaient, James et Sirius leur tenaient compagnie - la jeune femme leur demanda, comme si l'idée venait de lui traverser la tête :   
"Dites, les gars, vous croyez que quand vous serez parti les portraits, les fantômes, les elfes de maison et les professeurs vont faire une grande fête pour être enfin débarrassé de vous ?   
— Absolument pas," répondit Sirius. "Ils nous adorent.  
— C'est vrai. Mais vous le mériteriez, bande de hooligans.  
— Avoue que tu es jalouse d'être moins populaire que nous, et que tu as espéré nous battre jusqu'à la dernière limite."  
Lily ne lui répondit que d'un geste obscène que James ne pensait pas qu'elle connaissait.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus une question délicate demeurait : à qui transmettre la carte ? Un artefact d'une telle valeur ne devrait être offert qu'à leurs dignes héritiers. Sirius insistait pour qu'elle reste chez les Gryffondor, alors que James pensait qu'elle devrait revenir au plus redoutable farceur quelle que soit sa maison. Peter ne prenait pas parti, Lily soupirait au-dessus de ses révisions et Rémus proposa :   
"Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une sorte d'épreuve qui permettrait de sélectionner le meilleur héritier. Histoire qu'elle ne revienne qu'à quelqu'un qui la mérite.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" demanda Sirius. "On la fait garder par une créature féroce ? J'ai justement entendu parler d'une bestiole sympathique qu'aurait découvert le garde-chasse...  
— Non," ajouta James, " il faut quelque chose qui demande plus d'astuce que ça. Avec des énigmes, des salles cachées...  
— Pas du tout," trancha Rémus. "C'est une carte pour maraudeurs, elle doit revenir à des maraudeurs. Et où finissent les maraudeurs ?  
Ils se regardèrent, comprenant l'idée, et s'exclamèrent en même temps :  
— Le bureau du concierge !  
— Exactement. Pour avoir la carte, il faudra être un visiteur familier des lieux, oser fouiller dans les objets confisqués et la prendre sous le nez du gardien. Là, je pense qu'on aura quelqu'un avec toutes les qualités requises."  
Ils commencèrent ainsi à réfléchir à un dernier plan mémorable pour faire comprendre à l'ennemi un peu obtus la puissance de l'artefact qu'il devait confisquer, et parce qu'après toutes ces années en tant que préfète Lily rêvait d'utiliser de mettre en place une farce grandiose à son tour, sans jamais oser l'avouer.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Avec toutes leurs occupations, voir révisions occasionnelles, James et Sirius avaient plus ou moins mis de coté leurs tentatives pour trouver une copine à Peter. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de renoncer.   
Si ce n'est que le principal intéressé leur signala qu'en fait, c'était bon, il avait trouvé quelqu'un.  
"Comment ça ? Qui ça ?" demanda James.  
— Helena Jiggle.   
— Connais pas.  
— Elle est à Poufsouffle. En sixième année. C'est un peu dommage, puisque je pars bientôt, mais bon... C'est déjà ça. Elle est très gentille et adore faire des gâteaux.  
— La femme de ta vie ! C'est génial, Pete. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé plus tôt ?  
— Ben... En fait... Je me disais que ça aurait plus de chances de marcher si vous ne m'aidez pas. Désolé les gars," ajouta-t-il devant leurs mines dépitées, tandis que derrière Rémus faisait de son mieux pour cacher son rire.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Les examens des ASPICS impliquaient, comme pour les BUSES, des épreuves pratiques en plus des épreuves théoriques. Sirius et James avaient bien l'intention d'en mettre plein la vue, en particulier à l'examinateur de l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un Auror mal embouché du nom d'Alastor Maugrey.  
Celui-ci resta de marbre devant leurs plus beaux sortilèges, pourtant époustouflants. Tant et si bien que Sirius, agacé, finit par lui demander si ça serait suffisant pour devenir Auror ou s'il en voulait encore. Les quelques créatures qu'on lui avait opposés étaient déjà en train de se recroqueviller de terreur dans un coin de la pièce, car il n'allait tout de même pas les tuer pour un simple examen, mais il se sentait d'attaque pour faire encore quelques redoutables étincelles.   
"Ah, vous voulez devenir Auror ?" demanda Maugrey.  
— Et bien... un jour ou l'autre, oui, j'y compte bien.  
— Voilà qui est rassurant. Je commençais à prendre des notes sur la meilleure manière de vous arrêter une fois lancé dans la magie noire.  
— Oh. Vous aviez prévu combien de bataillons ? "  
A la surprise générale, le visage de pierre de Maugrey s'étira d'un très mince sourire, tandis qu'il gribouillait un avertissement en rouge sur son bulletin.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Une fois les examens passés, il était temps pour Rémus de rendre ses derniers livres à la bibliothèque de l'école. Ce qui, au final, était l'étape la plus déchirante pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, il aimait Poudlard, le lieu où il avait tant appris, où Dumbledore lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier le rôle de préfet et même préfet-en-chef, où il avait pu laisser courir le loup, où il avait connu l'amitié et l'amour. Il y resterait toujours fortement attaché.  
Mais c'était Poudlard, une partie de lui-même qui devait rester derrière lui, liée à son enfance, pour qu'il avance sur sa propre voie. Tandis que les livres auraient dû rester à ses cotés. Il trouvait même un aspect pas du tout naturel au fait de tous les avoir redéposés, sans en prendre quelques uns pour l'été comme à son habitude, comme si dorénavant il avait devoir se balader nu dans un monde étranger.  
Il devait faire une drôle de tête, à cet instant, car pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit la très sérieuse bibliothécaire lui sourire - et pas seulement un sourire de prédation en recouvrant ses précieux biens. Non, c'était un vrai sourire, de passionnée à passionné, et elle lui proposa alors une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

C'était le dernier jour de la dernière année qu'ils passeraient à Poudlard.  
Les examens étaient terminés. Le matériel emprunté rendu. Les équipes de Quidditch dûment sermonnées sur ce qu'elles devraient faire une fois qu'elles auraient changé de capitaine. Les élèves faisaient leurs malles, ou traînaient, désœuvrés, dans le parc et les salles communes. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'ils ne prennent tous le Poudlard Express pour rentrer.  
Minerva McGonagall, sévère professeur de Métamorphose, soupira à Albus Dumbledore :   
"Après le départ de Black et Potter, ce château paraitra bien calme.  
— En effet. " approuva le sage directeur, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. " Cependant, j’ai bien peur que vous ne déclariez le calme installé sur ce château un peu vite, Minerva. Après tout, il leur reste du temps avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.  
— Justement, je m’attendais vraiment à quelque chose, un dernier baroud d’honneur, un souvenir… Et rien. Regardez-les, ils sont tous les cinq installés tranquillement dans le parc à bavarder, Black, Potter, Lupin, Evans et Pettigrow. Comme tous les septièmes années qui s’apprêtent à nous quitter. Peut-être vont-ils lancer un nouveau tour dont ils ont l’agaçant secret lors du discours de fin d’année, mais je reste assez… décontenancée. Presque déçue.  
Sur ces mots, Apollon Picott, le redoutable concierge de Poudlard, entra en trombe dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor, prit tout juste le temps de saluer respectueusement les deux éminents sorciers qui s’y trouvaient avant de hurler :   
— Ils mijotent quelque chose !  
— Quoi ? " demanda précipitamment McGonagall. " Qui mijote quelque chose ?  
— Black et Potter, évidemment ! Ils mijotent comme jamais ils n’ont mijoté, j’en suis certain, mon instinct me le dit ! Et ce silence, pour leur dernier jour de cours, est la preuve qu’il y a quelque chose de pas clair qui se trame ! Ca fait des jours que je les vois en permanence penchés sur un bout de parchemin, à se murmurer des messes basses et à le cacher dès que j’approche. Un coup monté, j’en suis sûr, et c’est pour aujourd’hui, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus !  
— Et bien, Minerva " ajouta Dumbledore qui semblait de plus en plus amusé par la situation, " on dirait que vous avez enterré la flamme de vos garnements préférés un peu vite.  
— Je vous en prie, il n’y a pas de raison d'être paranoïaque non plus " répliqua sèchement la professeur, tout en vérifiant en hâte par la fenêtre que les septièmes années en question n’avaient pas bougés. " Pour l’instant, ils n’ont rien fait, et si vous n’avez rien de plus grave à leur reprocher que de chuchoter sur un parchemin, ce n’est pas…  
— Vous ne me croyez pas ? " gronda le concierge, qui semblait mortellement offensé, mais pas surpris. " Et bien, je vais vous montrer que j’ai raison. Il est hors de question que j’abaisse ma vigilance ne serait-ce que d’un pouce tant que l’un d’entre eux a encore un pied à Poudlard ! Vous savez que ce sont eux qui ont mit le feu à la tour ouest, vous le savez tous !  
— Nous n’avons aucune preuve de…  
— Vous en aurez bien assez tôt. " conclut sombrement l’homme avant de tourner les talons.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

" Alors ? " demanda Sirius, tranquillement allongé sous l’ombre d’un arbre, les yeux clos.  
Rémus n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir lui répondre, son nez suffisait :   
— Le concierge rôde derrière ce buisson. J’ai eu peur quand il a disparu d’un coup, mais il est revenu, et il est en colère.  
— Sans doute une stupide tentative de Serpentard " trancha James, confortablement installé sur les genoux de Lily. " Bien, maintenant que nous avons à nouveau sa pleine et entière attention… On y va ? Lily chérie, tu nous lances le compte à rebours ?  
— Avec plaisir, mon amour." murmura la belle rousse en lançant discrètement un sort. Puis ils se séparèrent avec beaucoup de naturel. Les deux préfets-en-chef allèrent discuter avec divers élèves plus jeunes dans le parc, Peter fila vers les cuisines, et James et Sirius se rendirent d’un pas aussi furtif que suspect jusqu’à l’entrée du cachot des Serpentards, certains d’être suivis.  
Une fois en place, les deux bruns sortirent ostensiblement la carte du Maraudeur, faisant semblant de ne pas se rendre compte que le concierge les espionnait tapit derrière une statue, et marmonnèrent une formule. Une épaisse fumée violette, création de Sirius particulièrement utile, sembla sortir du parchemin et envahir rapidement les lieux. Bientôt tout le couloir devint parfaitement opaque. Sauf pour eux, qui s’étaient mis dans les yeux une potion délicate de leur invention, et y voyaient comme en plein jour.  
Comme prévu Picott se précipita à leur poursuite, et les deux compères se laissèrent doubler et l’enfermèrent dans les cachots avant de faire fondre les épaisses portes métalliques. Voilà qui devrait leur assurer un peu de tranquillité – même s’ils entendaient, à l’intérieur, des élèves furieux redoubler de sortilèges sur cette pauvre porte. Et à l’extérieur, deux Serpentard accourraient, dont un préfet. Voilà qui était absolument parfait !  
Les Serpentard ralentirent, suffocants dans la purée de pois. Ce fut un jeu d’enfant de les stupéfixer, puis de leur faire avaler une belle rasade de Polynectar agrémenté de leurs cheveux. James et Sirius n’avaient pas le temps de les changer et se contentèrent de métamorphoser leurs vêtements pour les faire passer pour des Gryffondors. Ne manquait plus que la touche finale : la précieuse Carte, glissée dans la main d’une de leurs victimes par un Sirius presque ému… Même s’il jura ensuite à James que c’était la fumée qui l’avait fait pleurer, bien sûr.  
Il ne leur resta plus qu’à se cacher sous la cape d’invisibilité et crier : " On les tiens ! On les a stupefixés ! ", puis savourer le spectacle.  
Comme prévu, les Serpentard finirent par exploser leur porte et dégager la fumée mauve, avant de tomber sur ceux qu’ils prirent pour Black et Potter incapables de bouger… Ils les portèrent triomphalement au bureau du concierge, qui exultait d’avoir enfin pris sur le fait ses proies les plus rétives, et arracha la Carte de la main figée du Serpentard. Voilà un artefact qui aurait une place d’honneur dans les objets confisqués !  
Dans le couloir redevenu calme, James et Sirius enlevèrent tranquillement la cape. La carte était en place, les Serpentard et le concierge occupés à l’autre bout du château, et lorsque les effets du Polynectar se dissiperaient, la rumeur de leur évasion ajouterait encore à leur légende. Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil au compte à rebours lancé par Lily. Ils étaient parfaitement dans les temps. Ils se claquèrent la main, satisfaits de voir cette première étape rondement menée.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dans les immenses cuisines de Poudlard, Peter fut comme d’habitude accueilli avec ardeur et enthousiasme par les elfes de maison. Après s’être fait couvrir de friandises, il leur dit :   
" Vous savez que c’est notre dernier jour à Poudlard.   
Les elfes le savaient, et jurèrent à quel point ils regretteraient les quatre camarades. Ceux-ci étaient des pilleurs de cuisine, mais c’était un plaisir de leur faire plaisir pour ces serviteurs dévoués. Peter poursuivi :   
— Et pour notre dernier jour, avec James, Sirius et Rémus, on a prévu de faire une fête très spéciale pour le banquet de fin d’année. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous aider ?   
Evidemment qu’ils acceptaient ! Rares étaient les élèves à passer les voir, l’accès aux cuisines étant interdit, et tous les elfes gâtaient honteusement ceux qui le faisaient. Rendre service, ils ne vivaient que pour ça. Peter leur confia donc tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, et un certain nombre d’objets préalablement enchantés à faire remonter dans la Grande Salle en utilisant le système des plats. Ils jurèrent de s’acquitter dignement de cette mission.   
Ce n’est qu’alors que Peter leur offrit quelques cadeaux en remerciement, et en souvenir. Pas de vêtements, bien sûr, mais des objets qu’ils trouvaient utiles, principalement des ustensiles de cuisines, de quoi leur faire vraiment plaisir. C’étaient Lily et Rémus qui avaient eut l’idée : comme beaucoup de personnes élevées par les Moldus, ils n’arrivaient pas du tout à trouver naturel le dévouement des elfes de maison à leur égard, et trouvaient normal au moins de se montrer reconnaissants.  
Peter vérifia le compte à rebours. Il était même en avance. Impeccable. Il avait même du temps pour un autre gâteau agrémenté d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille glacé, ce qu'il fit.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rémus et Lily avaient des sortilèges plutôt délicats à mettre en place, mais ils assuraient leur tâche avec beaucoup de naturel, lançant les sorts à tour de rôle pendant que l’autre bavardait avec un élève ou un autre. Leur trajet ne devait rien au hasard : ils savaient très bien quels points ils devaient couvrir à tout prix, et à quel élève ils pouvaient demander de l’aide. Sans les mettre dans la confidence, mais même ceux qui se seraient méfiés de Sirius et James – surtout dans les autres maisons – faisaient confiance aux deux préfets-en-chef. Après tout, c’étaient les garants de l’ordre établi, non ?  
Une fois un peu à l’écart, Rémus demanda discrètement à Lily :   
" Alors, combien de temps ?  
— Il nous reste une dizaine de minutes. Tu crois que ça suffira, ou on en fait encore un ou deux ?  
— Ça ira… N’oublie pas qu’il faut encore le temps de rejoindre les autres et d’installer la scène. Et on a fait tous les points essentiels et la plupart des facultatifs. "  
La rouquine hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient du château, ils croisaient d’autres élèves qui se rassemblaient pour le banquet de fin d’année, qui demandèrent aux préfets pourquoi ils allaient dans le mauvais sens. Devant leurs réponses évasives, les autres se doutaient bien qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, mais finirent quand même leur route jusqu’au festin. C’était, après tout, le dernier de l’année.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle, attendant le discours de Dumbledore sur l’année écoulée avant de se jeter sur le délicieux repas concocté par les elfes de maison. Tout le monde, sauf James et Sirius, que le concierge croyait enfermés dans ses cachots, Peter, Lily et Rémus, ce qui était déjà plus étrange, et deux Serpentards dont personne n’avait de nouvelles depuis une heure. Aussi à la table des vert et argent on chuchotait et on soupçonnait le pire de la part de ces horribles Gryffondor, toujours prêts à tout et surtout à n’importe quoi pour leur gâcher la vie.  
Le directeur commençait à peine à ouvrir la bouche quand il fut interrompu par un violent riff de guitare électrique moldue.  
Immédiatement les professeurs se mirent en quête de l'origine du son : du rock moldu, le dernier jour d'école, c'était signé Potter et Black, fauteurs de troubles jusqu'au-boutistes – et le fait qu’ils soient sensés être enfermés par le concierge ne prouvait absolument rien. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à identifier la source du tapage, justement parce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas du tout à s'en cacher. Des milliers de bulles cachées par Rémus et Lily s’étaient activées et volaient à présent dans la Grande Salle, mais aussi dans tout le château et dans le parc, retransmettant le son et l’image des Maraudeurs perchés sur une scène, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, en train de jouer une musique de l’enfer.  
Le groupe avait adopté un look moldu particulièrement scandaleux, entre jean et cuir, et Sirius avait même combiné chemise noire et pantalon de cuir, dans un ensemble qui menaçait la moitié féminine de l'auditoire de combustion spontanée. Surtout qu'il semblait convaincu que jouer de la guitare imposait de se déhancher avec une certaine sauvagerie. James lui faisait face avec l'autre guitare, Rémus jouait de la basse, Peter de la batterie, et Lily chantait. Tous utilisaient des mégaphones magiques, qui pour l'occasion avaient été métamorphosés pour ressembler à des micros moldus - tout comme leurs instruments, jugea McGonagall de son œil expert, l'illusion était bien rendue mais on ne pouvait certainement pas jouer quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Ils avaient même poussé le souci du détail jusqu'à écrire "les Maraudeurs" sur la batterie, comme s'il s'agissait de leur nom de scène. Bref, de quoi faire un magnifique et véritable concert, parfaitement interdit, et parfaitement grandiose.   
Sous le regard sidéré puis enthousiaste des élèves, les plus terribles des Gryffondor – rejoins par Lily pour l’occasion – se lancèrent dans un grand chant d’au revoir à Poudlard.  
Et pendant que les élèves hésitaient à courir les rejoindre, les plats se remplirent… Mais pas de nourriture. Des feux d’artifices allumés se lancèrent à l’assaut de la grande-salle, pourchassant les uns et les autres de gueules de dragon enflammées et autres créatures cauchemardesques. Des cotillons explosèrent à leurs cotés, très peu remarquables à coté des flammes, jusqu’à ce qu’on se rende compte que les longs filaments étaient collants et quasi impossibles à enlever : les élèves ressemblaient à de véritables sapins de Noël enguirlandés. Quand à la table des Serpentard, les cotillons avaient été "améliorés" façon boule puante et les plus sensibles commençaient à vomir.  
La moitié des professeurs durent arrêter la chasse pour se mettre à réparer les dégâts. Les autres, McGonagall et concierge en tête, coururent jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch, suivis par de nombreux élèves. Ceux qui restèrent se virent récompensés par un festin spécial : un menu uniquement moldu, propre – selon les Maraudeurs – à l’univers du rock, c'est-à-dire des hot-dogs, fish and chips, hamburger… Ceux qui avaient plus de dix-sept ans découvrirent même de la bière dans leur verre, qu’ils goûtèrent sans se méfier en pensant à la Bièraubeurre, avant de recracher devant l’amertume de la boisson.  
Pendant ce temps, la plupart des Gryffondor et une bonne moitié des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s’installaient dans les tribunes du terrain et hurlaient en accompagnement de la guitare, tandis que des Serpentard de plus en plus nombreux tentaient d'entrer et se faisaient repousser par les gradins en bois qui leur envoyaient violemment leurs lattes à la figure.   
Aucun des professeurs ne parvint à passer non plus. Au final, ils en voyaient l'essentiel sur les bulles de retransmissions qui flottaient un peu partout. Et au fur et à mesure qu’ils détruisaient ces fameuses bulles, de nouvelles étaient émises, sortant de pinces à cheveux, pièces, bracelets, sacs portés par d’autres élèves… Tous ceux qui avaient acceptés un objet offert Rémus et Lily un peu plus tôt était à présent relais de la transmission dès que le nombre de bulles descendait en dessous d’un certain seuil, et il faudrait aux adultes des heures pour tout retrouver et désactiver.  
Quand au concert proprement dit, les Maraudeurs avaient commencé par quelques classiques qui avaient leurs faveurs, se contentant de remanier les paroles pour les faire coller avec la vie à Poudlard. Mais maintenant qu’ils avaient l’attention pleine et entière de tout le monde – et surtout que tout le monde avait arrêté de courir dans tous les sens – ils se lancèrent dans le clou du spectacle, la chanson qu’ils avaient entièrement composés eux-mêmes, l’hommage le plus drôle, le plus juste et le plus irrévérencieux qu’ai jamais reçu la vénérable école.  
Les guitares feulèrent comme des chats enragés, la batterie et la basse retentirent comme de véritables coups de tonnerres. La douce voix de Lily fut rejointe par celle de Rémus, qui était étonnamment grave, avec un genre de grondement retenu qui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. James et Sirius compensaient leur manque absolu d’oreille par l’agilité de leur sortilège, qui sortaient des guitares des sons impossibles à obtenir sans avoir au moins douze doigts et deux manches, et profitaient de cette facilité pour danser de la manière la plus débridée possible. Pendant ce temps, Peter n’avait qu’une tâche : veiller à ce que le rythme de tous les instruments, réglés sur sa batterie, accélère de plus en plus.  
Les élèves sur les gradins n’étaient plus assis depuis longtemps : ils dansaient, sans la moindre retenue ni la moindre coordination, frappant du pied les vénérables planches de bois qui gémissaient sous l’impact inhabituel. Et au fur et à mesure que les vibrations accéléraient, des fusées se lançaient, sifflaient en l’air et explosaient dans de gigantesques boules de lumière, jusqu’à ce que même la lumière du jour de juin semble pâle en comparaison de la scène grandiose.  
Tout se termina dans une dernière phrase, sur une apothéose de bruit et de lumière, une véritable explosion pour les sens, sous les hurlements de la foule. Et tandis que les uns et les autres reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, et réclamaient à pleine voix un bis, le sortilège empêchant d’approcher des gradins se dissipa sous les derniers contre-sorts. McGonagall s’empara d’un micro trafiqué et tonna :   
" Hors d’ici tout de suite ! Ce bazar est terminé ! "  
Les intéressés, morts de rire et fiers de leur dernier exploit, ne prirent pas la peine de protester. Après tous, ils savaient tous qu’elle n’allait pas les garder en retenue alors qu’ils partaient tous. Et en effet, la directrice des Gryffondor se contenta de les ensorceler pour les faire léviter et les amener tous les cinq directement dans le Poudlard Express sans toucher terre, et de les y enfermer avec leurs malles et leurs affaires.  
Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore, qui avait assisté à tout le spectacle en hochant la tête en rythme, conclut donc l’année par un discours aussi court qu’adapté aux circonstances :  
" Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite de continuer à vous amuser, et bonnes vacances à tous ! "


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue, après Poudlard...   
.  
Les instruments de musique confisqués étaient des objets solidement métamorphosés, qui restèrent enfermés à double tour dans le bureau du concierge. Ils ne reprirent leur forme originelle qu’après la rentrée des classes suivantes, à savoir un énorme tas de boules puantes.  
.  
Rémus et Sirius s'installèrent rapidement ensemble. L'argent de l'oncle Alphar leur permit de trouver une maison isolée, dotée d'un grand terrain où le loup pouvait courir, et un appartement moldu ordinaire à Londre pour le reste du temps. Du moins, les moments où ils n'étaient pas en train de vadrouiller sur toute la planète, Sirius étant toujours curieux de tout, et Rémus assez disponible.  
.  
James entama ses études pour devenir Auror et Lily entama des études parallèles de guérisseuse et de médecin, certaine que les approches moldues et sorcières gagneraient beaucoup à se compléter l'une l'autre. Ils se marièrent très rapidement, et James demanda bien sûr à Sirius d'être leur témoin. En dépit de ce que celui-ci lui fit vivre lors de son enterrement de vie de garçon.  
.  
Rémus, comme il s'y attendait, ne fut accepté dans aucune formation d'études supérieures. Il continua cependant à apprendre en autodidacte, en utilisant entre autre les cours que Lily et James lui fournissaient de leurs propres études, et une autorisation exceptionnelle de la bibliothécaire de Poudlard pour revenir y prendre tous les ouvrages dont il pouvait avoir besoin.  
.  
Peter travailla dans la boutique du père d'Helena Jiggle, et finit par épouser celle-ci. Il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'autres plans de carrière, et avait raté ses ASPIC.  
.  
La moto de Sirius continua à fonctionner. Il n'arrêta jamais vraiment de l'améliorer, entre autre pour éviter qu'elle soit repérée et confisquée, étant un détournement d'objets moldus parfaitement illégal.  
.  
A la naissance de Harry, Sirius en devient le parrain, après avoir juré à Lily qu'il veillerait sur lui comme si c'était son propre fils. Même si tout le monde, Lily la première, savait qu'il serait tout aussi inconscient avec son propre fils.  
.  
Le petit Harry grandit choyé par ses parents et outrageusement gâté par ses deux oncles.  
.  
Sirius finit par devenir lui aussi Auror, mais resta toujours rétif envers le système bureaucratique et n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Ses supérieurs finirent par s'y habituer.  
.  
Vivre avec Sirius permit à Rémus de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de devoir être engagé quelque part pour gagner sa vie, et Rémus finit par dévoiler son statut de loup-garou pour se mettre à défendre activement leur cause auprès des sorciers. En parallèle, il s'engagea dans la défense des droits des homosexuels auprès des Moldus.  
.  
La Carte du Maraudeur resta longtemps dans le bureau du concierge, avant d’être dérobée par les dignes héritiers des Maraudeurs : les redoutables jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley.  
.  
Peeves et Rémus restèrent en bataille permanente, y compris lorsque ce dernier retourna à l'école avec le rang de professeur, après un très long bras de fer entre Dumbledore et les associations de parents d'élèves.   
.  
Mimi Geignarde ne tenta plus de tuer de garçon, mais se permit de plus en plus d'incursions dans les salles de bain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur :   
> Oui, ça se termine en mode : La guerre ? Quelle guerre ? Quels morts ? On est tous heureux, voyons... Bref, je me permets cette liberté par rapport au canon, histoire de finir aussi guimauve que j'ai commencé.  
> (il est possible qu'un jour, une éventuelle suite rende cet épilogue mièvre nul et non avenu. Mais pas pour l'instant.)  
> Cette histoire a été publiée sur fanfiction.net à l'origine, à raison d'un chapitre tous les mercredi, et ça a parfois (souvent) été rude... Du coup je pensais tout reprendre au calme et améliorer les passages un peu moyen. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire, d'autres projets très prenant sont arrivés (que je vais aussi transférer sur ce site petit à petit), mais je reste preneuse de tous vos commentaires, avis et suggestions !   
> Personnellement je me posais des questions sur les points suivants :  
> \- est-ce que je remets Rogue ?   
> \- est-ce que je laisse tomber certains fils rouges (quidditch, excursions en forêt...)  
> \- je n'y ai pensé que trop tard, mais ça pourrait être marrant de rajouter quelques trucs sur les cours de transplanage, non ?  
> \- est-ce que j'évoque les ex/les expériences sexuelles précédentes de Sirius ?   
> \- la partie avec le reniement des Black : je garde ou bof ça tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe ?   
> \- le lemon : plus, moins, ok s'il est mieux relié au reste ?  
> \- lily/james : plus de détails ?  
> \- plus de détails sur Régulus, le frère de Sirius ?  
> \- plus de détails sur Alphar, l'oncle de Sirius ?   
> \- Plus de Serpentard qu'on connait (indépendamment de Rogue) ?  
> \- Plus de détails sur le rôle de préfet-en-chef ?  
> \- Si je trouve de meilleurs drabbles, est-ce que je les mets à la place de ceux qui sont moyen-bof, ou je laisse tout ? Et vu la taille du bouzin, est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux mettre un drabble par page au lieu de regrouper par mois comme j'avais fait ici ?  
> \- Au lieu de mettre des noms d'inconnus, est-ce que vous voudriez voir plus de membres de la famille de personnages qu'on connait déjà ?  
> \- Qui est préfet-en-chef pendant leur septième année, en fait ? On m'a dit que c'était James et Lily, mais je n'arrive à retrouver aucune trace de ça !  
> .  
> A part le fait que j'ai besoin de la retravailler, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction. J'étais partie sur ce thème, au départ, parce que je voulais écrire un truc sans prise de tête : ils étaient en couple, c'était tout mignon, j'avais déjà pas mal d'idées de scènes, ça irait tout seul.  
> Je ne sais pas quand je me suis mise en tête de faire des petites chutes, mais j'ai découvert un peu tard qu'en fait, c'était super dur.  
> Au passage, j'ai testé mes premières scènes de lemon, et là aussi j'ai eu du mal.  
> Finalement, je ne regrette rien : c'était une bonne expérience j'en ai profité pour travailler d'une manière dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, ça m'a sorti un peu de ma zone de confort mais je pense que ça m'a fait progresser.   
> Et les lecteurs ont été au rendez-vous pour la première mouture, ce qui est toujours gratifiant.  
> .  
> A part ça, je tente une minute pub : je publie une fiction originale yaoi sur fictionpress (https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3289786/1/L-%C3%A9ternelle-bataille) et Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/126291804-l%27%C3%A9ternelle-bataille)   
> C’est tout mignon, plein de beaux gosses qui se prennent la tête sur leurs relations, avec plusieurs couples, mais c’est dans un univers de science-fiction avec des robots géants et des monstres géants, et en arrière plan un univers bien pourri qui devient de plus en plus prégnant… Bref, de l’amour, de la guimauve, de la dystopie, du politique, des combats mecha/kaiju, et j’ai dit qu’il y avait des beaux gosses ? Là je pense que je ne peux pas faire mieux pour vous vendre le truc. ^^  
> (fin de la minute pub)   
> (part en sifflotant l'air innocent)  
> A la prochaine, j'espère vous revoir sur d'autres histoires !  
> Luma


End file.
